Kagome and the Cursed Half Demon
by Lord22
Summary: Kagome was just your ordinary high school girl until one day she fell down a well and found herself emerging into the Feudal Era, and sets out on a quest to take back the sacred jewel shards. Worse still her only help on this mission comes from a half demon who periodically goes into murderous rampages. AU. Pairings undecided. The sequel to Inuyasha of the Band of Seven.
1. The Boy and the Arrow

**Chapter One:**

Flames licked up over thatched huts as a feral roar pierced the heavens. A boy with the ears of a dog and eyes as red as blood tore his way through a village, scattering those around him in terror. He rushed upon hands and feet, snarling and snapping at the mad direction to which he had been driven, until he reached the shrine.

He threw down its guardians, and broke down the torches before seeing what he sought. On some feral and mad impulse he moved forward and snatched up the gleaming gem, which glowed with malice as he raised it up before him. The doors were opened behind him, and he glanced back to see men with swords coming after him.

He roared again, before breaking through the wall and launching himself elsewhere. Driven by the voices, the creature surged through the forests, towards freedom.

'Inuyasha!' cried Kikyo as she strung an arrow to her bow.

The arrow was launched, and surged through the air to slam into the boy. The half demon was pinned against a tree, and the gem fell from his grasp. The beast roared and struggled as the spell little by little took hold, until suddenly it fell terribly still, into a deep slumber.

At last in an unnatural slumber he resembled who he truly was.

Kikyo staggered forward, every movement painful. She could feel the blood dripping down her side as she approached the gem. Falling to one knee, she heard her sister approaching from behind, alongside many men.

'Big sister!' cried Kaede. 'You're hurt really badly!'

'Lady Kikyo,' said a man 'that wound…'

Kikyo picked up the jewel and staggered to her feet. 'All because of this…' First Tsubaki, now Inuyasha, who else would fall under the corruption of the jewel, and pay the price.

'Please sister,' said Kaede 'we have to take care of you!'

'I will not live.' said Kikyo, feeling oddly calm. 'Listen well Kaede, you must take this and burn it with my body. It must never fall into the wrong hands again.' Then she fell forward and breathed her last.

That night Kikyo was cremated. 'I will take it with you to the other world.' thought her spirit.

Inuyasha remained silent, shifting only slightly as if beset by some troubled dream.

* * *

Several centuries later, within a comfortable modern day living room, stacked with many boxes, Kagome looked at a shiny glass jewel which hung before her face. Her Grandfather was looking at her, waiting for a reply. 'Shikon no wha?'

'Shikon no tama, my girl.' said Grandfather 'The jewel of four souls!'

'You don't actually think tourists are going to buy these dumb keychains, do you?' asked Kagome, allowing the doubt to seep into her tone.

'That is not just a keychain.' said Grandfather 'That jewel at the end there is a replica of an ancient jewel which… hmmm?'

He trailed off as Kagome began to tempt Buyo the cat to bat at the keychain. Kagome looked up, and realized she had completely forgotten what they were talking about. She gave him her full attention while tempting the cat further.

'Ahem,' said Grandfather 'as I was saying that crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which…' Kagome had put her arm fully out, and Buyo was stretching to reach the jewel. Eventually Buyo fell over and landed face first on the ground. 'and ancient jewel which-'

'You do remember its my birthday tomorrow right?' asked Kagome suddenly.

Grandfather laughed, and picked out a box from a hiding place. 'I'd planned to wait another day but…'

'So you did get something!' cried Kagome eagerly. 'Hand it over!'

Grandfather gave her a box which she hurriedly unwrapped, before finding a severed animal paw. It was scaly and green, and as she held it she wondered where Grandfather had got it. 'That my dear, is an authentic mummified hand of the water imp.' said Grandfather. 'Which-'

'Here Buyo,' said Kagome 'eat.'

Buyo obediently began to munch on the hand.

'Do you know what those cost?!' cried Grandfather.

'Replica this,' said Kagome 'authentic that, here everything has got a story.'

Later at dinner, Grandfather had not yet given it a rest. 'Why these pickles are full of history!'

'Not half as full as you are.' noted Kagome ruefully.

The thousand year old sacred tree. The legend of the hidden well. Kagome had heard such stories all her life, and she'd never believed a word of it. That is until the next day when she arose bright and early on her fifteenth birthday. That day something seemed different, different about her, different about the world. It was something she couldn't put her finger on as she got dressed into her school uniform.

Everything seemed normal. The buses ran on time. Schoolgirls talked with one another about whatever struck their fancy. The horns on cars were honked by impatient drivers.

Yet as Kagome stepped over the threshold, she could not help but feel as though today would be special. 'I'm leaving!' she called to her mother, before walking away.

Then she noticed Sota by the door to the old shrine with a bowl of food. 'Hey, what are you doing there?'

'Nothing,' said Sota quickly.

'You aren't supposed to play in there.' said Kagome sternly as she approached.

'I'm not, its the cat.' said Sota motioning inwards.

'Did he go down to the well?' asked Kagome as she made her way forward.

The well had a dirt floor that was littered with bones of animals on either side. It was very dark inside, and the roof had not been warded against the weather in years. It had scared Kagome when she was a kid, and now it apparently scared Sota.

'Buyo!' called Sota. 'I don't know where else he could be.'

'So go down,' said Kagome, squatting by him.

'But why do I gotta be the one?' whined Sota.

'Because you're the one whose looking for him.' said Kagome, before reflecting that she had been profound without even trying.

Suddenly there came a low scratching sound from below, which put them on the alert. Sota hid behind Kagome, trembling. 'Ah! Something is down there!'

'Yeah,' said Kagome 'the cat.' She arose and made her way down the steps. The scratching continued, and she suddenly realized it was coming from inside the well. There was a suddenly clattering and she turned around in fear as something pressed up against her leg. Sota fell down, and then they looked to her leg.

Buyo was purring and rubbing up against Kagome's leg in affection. Kagome picked him up beneath the arms and looked at him in irritation.

'You make fun of me because I'm scared and then you are all 'AHH' Sota said in a mocking voice.

Kagome turned around in annoyance. 'Look whose talking Mr, 'why do I have to go?'

The scratching continued, and there was a tense silence between them.

'SIS! Behind you!' screamed Sota.

Before Kagome could react, she was gripped by six corpse white hands which dragged her back into the well. Buyo fell from her grasp, as something turned her around and she found herself pressed against the bare breasts of a women with dark hair and the body of a centipede.

The well around her had transformed into a blue tunnel of light and swirling darkness, and Kagome struggled in the vicelike grip of her assailant.

'Ah…' said the women 'oh to be alive once more… my strength returns…' She drew closer to Kagome, a long tongue coming out to lick her. 'You have it… don't you… give it to me…'

'What are you doing?' cried Kagome 'Let go!' And then she lashed out with her hand.

There was a terrible impact and a light appeared in the palm of Kagome's hand as the centipede women reeled back, one of her arms coming off without blood. Then Kagome was falling alone, while the women fell deeper and deeper beyond her sight.

'Wretched… girl… I must have the sacred jewel…' cried the women, and then she was gone.

Then Kagome was once more falling towards the bottom of the well, and landed on her hands and knees quite lightly. Breathing heavily, she stood up. Then she looked up and saw daylight far above her. 'I guess I must have fallen in the well…' she said 'maybe I bumped my head or…' Then she saw the severed arm lying nearby. She shuddered. 'Maybe not, but either way,,,' She looked up. 'Hey Sota, get Grandpa!'

There was no reply.

With no other options, Kagome took hold of some vines and began to scale up the wall. 'He probably took off,' she reflected to herself. 'got scared.' Then she saw a butterfly flying nearby her. It occurred to her that light usually didn't shine down through wooden roofs, and that the vines had not been here when she fell down.

With no other options, she continued climbing until she got out of the well, emerging somewhat painfully to find herself in the midsts of a forest. There wasn't a sign of civilization in sight anywhere.

'I could be wrong,' she thought 'but I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore.'

'Grandpa!' she called 'Mom! Are you there!'

Her calls disturbed a group of birds who took flight into the air. The air here was fresher and cleaner than anything Kagome had ever smelled, and despite herself she found herself filled with a certain energy.

'Sota!' she called as she walked through green lands. 'Buyo?! Its like the family shrine is just gone.' Then she saw something that filled her with hope. The tree that was a staple of her family shrine loomed over her, taller than all the rest. 'The tree! That means I'm almost home!'

Breaking into a run, she pushed her way through the underbrush and emerged into a clearing. And though she did not know why, she felt as though she were a weary traveller who had returned home after many ages long away.

Then she saw the boy.

He was leaning with his back to a tree, as though he was resting, but an arrow had pierced his heart and pinned him there. Roots had grown up over his body to pin him in place. His hair was white as snow, and he was quite handsome. His garments were all red, though beneath the robes she could catch a glimpse of a white undershirt.

She scaled up the roots and made her way up to him. 'Hey there, what are you doing?'

Then she saw the ears. They were like those of a dog, and came right out of his head. 'Oh wow,' she thought. 'I think I want to touch em.' Then she reached forward and grabbed ahold of the ears to move them back and forth. They were soft and fuzzy.

Then she let go and sighed. 'Now that thats out of my system…'

'Get away from there!' came a cry.

There was a twanging of bows and many arrows pinned themselves into the tree around Kagome as she ducked and squeaked in fright. Looking up she saw a group of rough and ready men wearing top knots coming towards her.

* * *

And that was how Kagome Higurashi found herself tied hand and foot on a carpet in the middle of a medieval village town square. Several hundred people were gawking at her and whispering to each other. 'You didn't have to tie me up, y'know.' she snapped.

'A girl in strange clothes.' said a man.

'Is she a foreigner?' asked another.

'You reckon its war?'

'Of course it is, and right in the middle of rice planting season!' snapped a man bitterly.

'She could be a kitsune in disguise,' said a women.

'Na, them shape changing are a lot trickier than that.' replied her friend.

Kagome looked over all the men, counting the ones with top knots. 'Top knot, top knot, top knot, what is this, the Japan medieval times?'

'Make way for high priestess Kaede!' said someone.

Kaede was a bent old women with two good eyes that looked at Kagome in an appraising fashion. She wore a white shirt, and a red skirt and carried a bow in her hands. Her hair was tied up behind her head. The first thing she did was throw salt in Kagome's face.

'Demon be gone!' cried Kaede.

'Hey,' snapped Kagome 'I'm not a demon, okay!'

'Are ye not?' asked Kaede 'Then why were you found in the forest of Inuyasha?'

'She could be a spy from another village,' suggested a farmer.

'In that case she would be a fool.' said Kaede 'Who would invade such a poor village as ours?' Then suddenly her eyes widened and she seemed to fully see Kagome for the first time. Kagome suddenly felt as if she should know this women, though she did not know why. 'Let me have a good look at ye.' Kaede clasped her by the chin and looked at either side of her head. 'Look clever girl, or be ye a halfwit?'

'Why you…' began Kagome.

'Its there,' said Kaede 'though I know not why.'

Later a wolf howled over the village, marking the rise of the full moon. Kaede was boiling stew as Kagome waited inside. Eventually Kaede offered her a bowl of stew. 'Stew?'

'Wow,' said Kagome, taking the bowl. 'that looks great. Real food.' She hadn't eaten anything all day, and now had a sense of what it was like to be truly hungry.

As she ate, Kaede looked at her seriously. 'Bear us no ill will, child.' she said 'For though I now see ye mean us no harm in these troubled times of war no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust.'

'We really aren't in Tokyo anymore, are we?' asked Kagome, a faint smile on her lips that did not seem her own. She felt as though another person was watching through her.

'Tokyo?' asked Kaede. 'I have never heard of it. Is that where your people are from?'

'Uh yeah,' said Kagome, smiling nervously. 'so I should get going…' She looked into her stew. 'Though I've no idea how to get back, of course.' She sipped from it.

Kaede's eyes were filled with memory and regret. Kagome realized suddenly that her face was very care worn, bearing the signs of may hardships. She wondered how old she was, and what kinds of things she had seen. And Kagome felt as though she had seen Kaede once before, far younger and happier. And though she did not know why, it made her sad.

Kaede stared deep into the fire. Yet before any more words could be spoken, there was a terrible clamor from the outside. A bell was rung, and Kaede arose and rushed to look out, while Kagome watched over her shoulder.

'Whats going on?' asked Kaede.

Then high in the sky, the Centipede Women made her return. Clenched between her jaws was the body of a horse, and screams could be heard from the village. Flaming arrows were launched at her, but in vain, and her tail swept away the defenders as if they were gnats. Releasing the horse, she let it fall to land with a crash at Kagome's feet, and Kagome got behind Kaede fearfully.

'its that thing!' she cried.

'Give me the sacred jewel!' cried the monster, before descending.

Kaede and Kagome leaped to either side as the beast passed over them, before coming round for another pass. 'It said sacred jewel…' said Kaede 'Bear ye it still?!'

'Uh…' began Kagome, feeling like she should know what Kaede was talking about. 'I have no idea. I mean I've heard of the jewel but I…'

'I must have it!' cried the women 'I must!' And she swept aside a group of unlucky archers.

Kagome stood up, a resolve hardening in her heart. 'That thing is after me…' she realized.

'Spears, arrows!' cried a man. 'Nothing works!'

'We must lure it to the dry well.' said Kaede.

'The dry well?' asked Kagome, a plan coming into her mind.

'In the forest of Inuyasha.' clarified Kaede.

'The well I climbed out of.' said Kagome 'Which way is the forest?' She looked around and saw a light. 'Where the light is shining, right?' She knew she was right, even before she started running for it.

The monster was fast behind Kagome as she leaped into a river and waded through the chilled water, her bare legs pained by the cold. 'I'll draw it away!' she cried, as she sprinted with all her might. 'Someone will save me, right? They have to!' Some part of her told her to stop being such a wimp and fight, but Kagome knew that was suicide.

'Grandpa?!' she called 'Mom! Anybody!'

The monster was gaining on her.

'Whoever you are, please,' said Kagome 'somebody help me!'

She suddenly got the sense as she plunged into the forest, that something, somewhere had heard her cries and was responding. Yet she didn't know who or what it was, if it even existed. As she surged through the underbrush, she tripped on a root and tumbled forward to land flat on her face in the clearing from before.

'Kikyo, what are you doing? You could crush that thing in seconds. And why the hell am I pinned up against a tree?'

Kagome looked up to see the boy from before staring down at her. 'Did he just talk?' What she said was: 'So you are alive.'

'Well obviously!' snapped the boy. 'Why are you taking so long to kill that damn thing anyway? Just blow it out of the sky. Or better yet pull out this arrow and explain what the hell is going on!' Kagome stared at him, uncomprehending. 'Oh come on, you can stop with the innocent victim act, we both know you're the only one who could do something like this to me, Kikyo!'

'That does it!' snapped Kagome as she stood up. 'Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is, she's not me cause my name is-'

'She's here.' said the boy.

Down from the shadows descended the monster, and Kagome stepped back as she advanced. Just in the nick of time, however, spears plunged into the monsters side, connected to ropes and she was pulled back.

'So I was saved…' said Kagome.

'…Okay is this some really weird damsel in distress fantasy your getting out of your system, Kikyo?' asked the boy 'Because thats all I can think of at this point.

'I'm not Kikyo!' snapped Kagome as she stood up. 'Look I'm telling you, I'm not her!' She advanced and got up close. 'Whoever her is!'

'Just how stupid do you think I am?' snapped the boy 'Just because you changed your hairstyle it doesn't mean I can't smell you, and…' He sniffed and then blinked. '…You're not her.' He said after a moment.

'I know,' said Kagome 'my name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!'

'Well that explains why you are completely incompetent.' reflected the boy. 'Now just pull this arrow out so I can finish off that thing.'

Kagome stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, and then it was too late. The monster returned and gripped her, pulling her back. At the last moment Kagome reached forward and grabbed Inuyasha by the hair to keep herself from being dragged away. 'Let go of me!' cried Kagome.

'Ow!' hissed Inuyasha 'You let go!'

'Inuyasha has revived!' cried a man behind them.

'The sacred jewel!' cried the monster.

Those words caused Inuyasha's eyes to narrow suddenly, and he looked very terrible indeed. His expression seemed a mix between horror, feral instinct, and regret as though going over old memories. The monster came at Kagome with a maw of teeth and Kagome moved forward one hand to ward off the assault.

There was a flash and she was propelled away from Inuyasha, while the monster recoiled in pain, several arms falling off of its body. Kagome looked at her hands. 'I did that before too in the well. But how did I do it though…' Suddenly there was a shining power coming from her side and she looked down as she felt an unpleasant warmth grow within her. 'Whats happening now?'

Then the monster was on her, dragging her high into the air. It bit into her side, and tore something out. Kagome saw a gleaming violet orb fly out from her body, covered in blood. Then she landed hard before Inuyasha, as the jewel landed as well.

'Pull this arrow out!' snapped Inuyasha 'Quickly!'

'What?' said Kagome.

'Hurry!' said Inuyasha.

Kagome waited too long, and suddenly she was pinned up against Inuyasha's chest by the monster. Its female body lowered itself. 'I'd heard some half demon spawn was after the sacred jewel… its you isn't it?!'

'Half demon…' murmured Kagome, resting against his form. 'Whats is he?'

'Thats bold talk, given how our last encounter went for you.' noted Inuyasha ruefully.

'Listen,' said Kagome 'you talk big, but can you back it up?'

'Of course I can back it up, you dimwit!' snapped Inuyasha 'Now pull out the damn arrow!'

'What can he do?' asked the monster 'Pinned there like that. Or you for that matter. You are powerless to stop me!' Then she lowered herself down, and lashed out with her tongue, drawing the sacred jewel into her body as she did so.

'Well congratulations halfwit,' said Inuyasha with closed eyes. 'your pointless delaying has just made my job harder.'

The arms that had been severed from the monster arose and reattached themselves, as a red glow emanated from her body. Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha as the creatures flesh turned black as night, and her eyes bulged out like a bugs. Its formerly curvaceous body became emancipated and splotchy. 'At last! My power is complete!'

The centipede began to tighten its grip on them, and Kagome gritted her teeth in pain. 'Its crushing me!'

'Yes, thats wonderful!' snapped Inuyasha 'Now remove the damn arrow!'

'I…' Kagome reached up. 'I guess I can try…'

'Nay child!' cried Kaede 'Once the arrow is removed then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all!'

'What the…' began Inuyasha 'I haven't raided villages in years! And anyway, that thing is going to eat you! At least with me you've got a chance!' He glanced down to Kagome. 'And what about you? Are you ready to die yet?'

'I don't know what I should do…' thought Kagome 'but I choose to help!'

She pulled on the arrow, and it shone with brilliant violet light before disappearing in a flash. For a few moment there was a sound like a heartbeat, echoing in her ears. Then the seal was broken.

'Finally!' roared Inuyasha.

There was a mustering of power, and the monsters body was torn to ribbons in seconds as Inuyasha landed beyond it. Kagome was sent reeling, and got up just in time to see Inuyasha and the monster rushing towards each other.

'Impudent child…' hissed the monster.

'IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!' cried Inuyasha.

Inuyasha passed her by. And just like that the monster was cut into dozens of bloody pieces.

'Well now I know,' said Kagome 'he is strong.'

Yet she saw the monsters pieces twitching and stood up in horror. 'Ah! Its still moving!'

'Find the glowing flesh, quickly.' said Kaede 'That is where the jewel will be! It must be removed at once, lest the flesh of Mistress Centipede revive!'

'Whoa! Whoa! Tell me you're joking!' exclaimed Kagome.

From Kaede's expression alone, she was not. Kagome looked around at the body part, and saw in one of the segments a sphere of glowing flesh. 'There!' she cried, pointing it out. 'Its that one!'

Kaede moved forward and reached into the bloodied piece of meat, before removing the jewel. At once there was a hissing sound and all the body parts became skeletons, whose flesh was but dust in the wind. Kaede stood up tall, and offered the jewel to Kagome, who took it on reflex. 'But why?'

'Only ye may possess the sacred jewel.' said Kaede, firmly, eyes full of memory.

One of the bone segments of Mistress Centipede was crushed underfoot, as Inuyash scoffed. 'Now thats a laugh if I ever heard it.' he snapped 'After what happened to Tsubaki, I'd say there is just about one person qualified to look after the jewel, and its not this halfwit.' He put out one hand. 'Hand over the jewel before I start sharpening my claws on you.' Then his eyes glowed red, and his expression became utterly bloodthirsty.

'What?!' said Kagome 'You mean… he's not the hero!'

Truer words had never been spoken as a feral roar echoed throughout the tree.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

For those of you just joining us, welcome to the sequel to Inuyasha and the Band of Seven. If you don't feel like reading that fanfic, I'll see if I can't make it a stand alone fic. For those of you who have been here for the long haul, rejoice! The sequel to Inuyasha and the Band of Seven is coming out now!

Of course I don't intend to reveal all the backstory for those who were new. They can figure it out as they go, or simply read the original fic.

I'll try to update this as often as I can. I just got back from doing daily updates to another fanfic, but I doubt I'll be able to keep up that kind of schedule indefinitely.


	2. The Breaking of the Jewel

**Chapter Two:**

Kagome was just a girl from middleschool! She shouldn't be in feudal Japan, she shouldn't have been in the middle of a forest, and she certainly shouldn't have been running from her life to escape a bloodthirsty half demon. He roared, his eyes blood red and filled with mindless rage. Kagome tripped over a piece of Mistress Centipedes skeleton, and landed on the ground just as the boy passed over her, his claws nearly slicing her in half in the process. As he landed, he turned to look at her with a crazed expression as he bounded towards her on his hands and feet.

The sound of bowstrings twanged through the night as a series of arrows were unleashed. Yet to no avail, for the shafts were knocked aside, and in return Inuyasha tore down two trees, sending them falling down onto the men who scattered beneath the fall. Inuyasha landed on one of the stumps and roared skywards.

It was terrifying to watch, for he no longer seemed to have any humanity within him. Kaede was reaching into her clothes for something as the men looked to her in fear. 'Lady Kaede, me thinks perhaps we might have chanced the Centipede.'

'Somehow I knew that it would eventually come to this.' reflected Kaede as she removed a bead necklace from her robes.

Kagome in the meantime was trying to put as much distance between herself and the monstrous half demon chasing after her. He was gaining swiftly, leaping from tree to tree, his claws reaving a mighty pit in the ground beneath her feet as she staggered to the ground. The jewel fell out of her hands as she looked up, and saw four massive claw shaped trenches from his attack. She gasped despite herself.

The beast descended, a psychotic smile on its face. Suddenly there was a flaring of white light, and a necklace set itself around Inuyasha's neck. He shuddered, and paused as he tore at the necklace.

'Quickly child!' cried Kaede 'The word of subjugation!'

'What word?!' cried Kagome.

'It matters not!' said Kaede 'Your word has power to hold his spirit!'

'A word to hold his spirit…' said Kagome, before seeing the dog ears.

The beast rushed at her.

'Sit boy!' she cried, thinking of the first word that came to mind.

Mid leap, the beast was pulled down and slammed straight down into the ground, leaving a dent in the grass where he landed. Suddenly he arose, eyes bleary, the madness leaving his gaze. 'What the… how did this thing get on my neck again?'

'I'm sorry Inuyasha,' said Kaede 'but even you lack the power to remove it.'

'I know that, you old hag!' snapped Inuyasha. 'Now could someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?!'

* * *

The next day, as the villagers busied themselves repairing their home from Mistress Centipedes rampage, Kaede tended to Kagome's wounds. She proved a skilled healer, and her efforts saw Kagome feeling better almost at once. Kagome tried to think of something to say. 'I notice you are rebuilding the houses wrecked by Mistress Centipede. What a pain.'

'Pain, yes.' said Kaede 'And just beginning. Now that the sacred Shikon No Tama is back among us, far worse than Mistress Centipede will come to claim it.'

'Worse than yesterday?' asked Kagome.

'And not just demons,' said Kaede 'there are humans whose hearts are more evil still. And only the jewel has power to make real their petty, grasping ambitions.'

'Shut yer mouth, old hag.' snapped Inuyasha 'You didn't know them, so you can stop with the pointed commentary.'

Kagome blinked in surprise. What was he talking about? Inuyasha didn't seem in a mood to discuss the matter at all. 'Speaking of petty, what are you still doing here?'

'Waiting for an explanation,' snapped Inuyasha.

'With the beads around his neck his threat is diminished.' said Kaede 'It is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel.'

'The jewel?' asked Inuyasha 'I don't want the damn thing! I saw what happened to the last person who made a wish on it. And I'm sick of having some dried up witch I just met talk like she knows me!'

'So ye don't remember,' said Kaede 'I thought as much. I am younger sister to Kikyo, she that bound ye to the tree. Kaede.'

'You are Kaede?' asked Inuyasha, staring at her. 'What is the meaning of this?'

'Fifty years have passed,' said Kaede 'and I have grown old.'

'Where is Kikyo!' snapped Inuyasha 'I want answers now!'

Kaede began to feed more logs into the fire. 'Kikyo is dead. It was on the same day that she shot ye with the arrow.'

'What…' said Inuyasha, standing up. 'Thats… thats impossible… I… I'd just agreed to become human. I was at peace! What happened! Why don't I remember anything!'

'I can't tell you,' said Kaede 'but I'm afraid it gets even more complicated than it is already. I now know that Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister.' Kagome looked up, blinking. 'And it isn't just because ye resemble her. The jewel of four souls was in your body. That alone is proof enough.

It is up to ye now, child. To take over its protection.'

Inuyasha scoffed and departed without a word.

* * *

Later as she walked throughout the village, the jewel around her neck, Kagome looked at the little gem oddly. 'Me? Protecting this? Who am I kidding?'

'She's the reincarnation of whom?' asked a villager.

'You gotta admit, there is something otherworldly about her.' said another.

'They are saying that girl there is really Kikyo.'

'Thats Kikyo-sama for those who respect her!' snapped an older man.

'Me? I knew it was lady Kikyo all along.'

'Kikyo-sama has come back, just as she left!'

And people began bowing to her, and offering her tribute in food. This day just got weirder and weirder. 'I gotta get out of here!' cried Kagome, before running away.

Atop the boughs of a great tree, she found Inuyasha perched and looking out over the landscape. He was looking distantly upon the scenic surroundings. 'She died… and I don't even remember it…' he murmured.

Kagome threw a fruit at him, which went flying through the air, only to be snatched by him. He glanced back in irritation.

'Hey!' called Kagome 'Don't you want to eat?!'

'Not really,' said Inuyasha as he looked at her. 'out of curiosity where did you get all this stuff?'

'The villagers gave it to me.' said Kagome 'Why not come down from there and help me eat it?'

Reluctantly Inuyasha leaped down, and they sat against the back of the tree, eating together. Inuyasha looked at her with distant, suspicious eyes and Kagome found herself wondering what his deal was. 'What are you up to?' he asked suddenly.

'Up to?' she asked 'I'm not up to anything.' She looked at him. 'Listen, its fair to say that you don't like me, right?'

He considered the question. 'Yeah, fair enough.'

'Whatever,' she said 'its not even me you dislike. Its this Kikyo person.'

'Have you been paying attention?' asked Inuyasha incredulously. 'I loved Kikyo! I was ready to spend my life with Kikyo! Then all of a sudden I wake up pinned to a tree fifty years later, and her half wit incarnation is asking me stupid questions! And it turns out she died of mysterious circumstances.'

Kagome stopped. 'Oh, uh… I'm sorry for your loss.'

'Whatever,' he snapped 'she's far from the first friend I've lost.' Then he leaped back up onto the tree branch above. 'Leave me alone.'

'Look,' said Kagome 'can't we call a truce here?'

'…If I say yes, will you go away?' asked Inuyasha.

'Alright, alright, I get it.' said Kagome, before leaving him in peace.

It was an awkward conversation talking to someone who in another life you might have married, very awkward.

* * *

Later that night Kagome lay under heavy covers by a roaring fire, thinking to herself. 'Its two days now that I've been over here…' she reflected, remembering her family. 'Grandpa, Sota, Mom, they must be so worried. I gotta get back, one way or the other.'

She drifted off to sleep.

Far above Kaede's house, a flock of black carrion crows stared down upon the house from a tree branch. One of them had three red eyes, a snakelike tail and was larger than the rest. Its eyes flared, and it made a call. It sensed the jewel far below. It had only to get it, and its power would be far increased.

And then Inuyasha was upon it. The creature leaped into the air, as the crows scattered while cawing. The half demon stood on the branches. 'Their here for the jewel, damned vultures.'

* * *

The next day Kagome made her way back the way she had come, searching the forest of Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha's forest, dry well. Its how I came here, after all. There has got to be some kind of hint how to get home…'_

As she walked into the wilderness, she got the sense that she was making a mistake. Kaede had mentioned many dangers, but those dangers seemed worth it if it meant getting home. Even so, as she walked throughout the trees, she could not shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Then she came within sight of it. 'There!' she cried 'Thats the well I came out of!'

The well was overgrown with vines, and looked quite ancient. She began to make for it, before suddenly she was grabbed from behind. A hand covered her mouth to stifle a scream, and she was forced down. A group of raggedly clothed men dragged her kicking and screaming to a little house in the middle of nowhere.

There they brought her inside and forced her to the floor before a massive bald man. 'Ow!'

'Hey boss!' called a man. 'We caught the girl just like ya said we should!'

'Heh, heh, heh, heh,' laughed one 'her Kimono's shorter than mine.' Then he began to lift her skirt. 'Your gonna catch cold if you go around half dressed…'

Kagome rose up, and pulled away. 'Get away from me!'

'Whats the matter, Princess? Our hands too dirty for ya?'

'Marry me and I'll buy ya a new outfit.' said another.

The third one advanced on her.

'Stop laughing!' cried Kagome.

'Hand over the jewel.' said the Boss from where he lounged. 'Right now.'

He arose, towering over her and advanced, drawing a massive sword in the process. His minions grabbed Kagome by the arms and pulled her apart. 'Hey boss,' said one 'try taking it off in one swing! Like a dandelion!'

The Boss swung his sword, and cleaved straight through his own man. 'What'd… you do that for?' asked the man as the light left his eyes.

'Whoopsie,' said the Boss, before attacking again.

This time it wasn't just Kagome who ran, as his sword cleaved through two bandits in one stroke. Blood was everywhere, and Kagome stared in horror, before ducking under another swipe that nearly beheaded her.

'Boss!' cried the bandits 'Boss where are you aiming?! She's who you want!' And they shoved Kagome forward.

Kagome ducked under another swipe, before rolling under the Boss' legs to get past him. Despite herself, she wondered how she would label this memory if it were put in a photo album that she took out years from now. _'Here I am, in feudal Japan, playing duck duck goose, with an EIGHT FOOT TROLL!'_

It only got worse. The Boss seemed to have gone berserk, hacking holes in the wall and cleaving statues in half with furious strokes as he tried to kill her. As the bandits ran for the door, a segment of the roof fell down before them, covering one in rubble. Kagome kneeled down and pulled him out, helping him up.

'That you for saving me…' said the man.

'The jewel…' said the Boss 'Give it to me!'

Only now did she realize the dark meaning behind Kaede's words, now that it was too late to do anything. Kagome suddenly realized that she was very likely to die in the next few minutes. She and the bandits fled to escape the Boss, and nearly avoided being split.

Then she had an idea. 'Take him.' she said to a bandit, who picked up his friend. Then she removed the jewel from around her neck, and hurled it out a window.

'The jewel…' said the Boss, his gaze turning to the outside. 'give it to me.'

Kagome saw a cracked wall. 'The wall!' she cried 'Push it out, all at once!'

The bandits smashed their bodies against it, but to no avail. 'Sorry boss, no good!'

'What did you just…' began Kagome 'I'm not your boss.' Then she realized she was right. The Boss was standing right behind her. His sword came down-

Then Inuyasha burst through the wall, eyes afire as he blocked the stroke with one sleeve. The sword shattered as he turned to the man and tore out his throat.

 _'_ _Inuyasha…'_ thought Kagome as she stared in wonder.

The Boss landed with a crash on the ground, his blood spilling over the floor. At the same time the bandits made for the hole Inuyasha had made and fled out of it.

'I can't believe you actually came!' cried Kagome.

'Yes thats great,' said Inuyasha 'where is the jewel?'

'The jewel?' asked Kagome, confused.

'Oh no!' said Inuyasha 'Tell me you did not just say that!'

Kagome's eyes widened. Oh right, the jewel. She'd completely forgotten.

At that moment the Boss arose again, his chest plate falling off to reveal bare skin. And in that skin was a black hole where his heart used to be. The stink of decaying flesh came from it, as a three red eyed bird stared out at them and cawed.

'That bird… it was controlling him…' said Kagome.

'Carrion crows don't fight on their own when there are dead bodies around.' said Inuyasha 'They ain't so tough…' Then he lunged forward and plunged his hand through the Boss' chest. 'but their hella nasty!'

The bird burst from the Boss' body and flew away out the window, as the Boss' body was reduced to a skeleton. Kagome ran to the window. 'Its getting away! Shouldn't you go after it?!'

'Maybe you haven't noticed, but the world is full of monsters.' said Inuyasha 'You want me to go after them all?'

'Yeah but…' began Kagome.

'No but!' snapped Inuyasha 'You want to start doing the fighting, be my guest! In the mean time where is the jewel- aw you have got to be kidding me!' The bird was flying away, the jewel between its beak. 'You threw the jewel away?! Do you have any idea what could happen to someone if they make a wish on that thing?!'

'What are you talking about?' said Kagome 'Nevermind, go after him!'

Inuyasha gripped her hand, and burst through the wall, dragging her onwards after the bird which flew high above. Then he stopped suddenly as he saw a horse with a bow and arrow tied to it.

* * *

A few moments later Kagome was riding atop Inuyasha's back, a bow and arrow in her hands at the ready. He leaped from tree branch to tree branch, and Kagome found herself in awe at the great heights, scarcely able to focus. Inuyasha glanced up. 'What are you waiting for? Hurry up and shoot it!'

'Shoot?' asked Kagome 'You're kidding right? I've never used a bow in my life!'

'The crow lives by eating human flesh!' snapped Inuyasha 'If you think thats bad, let is swallow the jewel!'

The crow swallowed the jewel.

'Ah! It swallowed it!' cried Kagome. 'Fine, I'll try!'

'Fine, thank you!' said Inuyasha 'Kikyo was a master archer! Take it in one shot!'

Kagome drew the bow and sighted down range. 'I told you, my names Kagome!' she cried, but what she thought was: _'Still, Kikyo, give me your strength.'_

Inuyasha leaped high into the air and Kagome launched her arrow. She promptly missed completely. Inuyasha looked at the falling arrow in annoyance.

'What the…' said Kagome 'I thought you said she was a master archer!'

'She was!' snapped Inuyasha 'Its you thats the klutz!'

The bird quadrupled in size, and took on a more terrible and monstrous form as Inuyasha rushed onwards to catch it. Kagome fired again, and missed completely. Again. Inuyasha ground to a halt, and let Kagome landed with a crash on the ground. 'I don't care what the old lady says, you are not Kikyo! I am so out of here!'

And he rushed off.

The bird had made the ultimate achievement for its kind. Now as it soared over a village, it looked for a meal to eat that it could celebrate its achievement. Sweeping low over a river, it saw a lone child. Doubtless it would be tender and delicious, and the crow reached out with its talons and grasped it.

Children made good eating. The bird knew that from personal experience.

'Somebody help!' cried its mother behind it.

Kagome rushed after Inuyasha coming to the edge of the bridge. High above she saw the bird carrying the boy over the river, and leaping over the trees above was Inuyasha, eyeing the beast like prey. 'Inuyasha be careful! You might hit the boy!'

Heedless of her words, Inuyasha surged forward. 'Iron reaper soul stealer!'

In seconds the beast was torn to shreds, and the body parts fell into the river, while the child was carried down stream, for now unharmed. Afraid for the child, Kagome kicked off her shoes and leaped into the river and swam towards them. At the same time Inuyasha landed upon the rocks, a feral look in his eyes,

'I'm so glad I took lessons,' reflected Kagome as she reached the child. Grasping her, she began pulling her to shore. 'Hang on, I've got you!'

'She's an imp I tell you!' cried a man 'A water imp! She's not human at all!'

'Get the jewel before that thing ressurrects!' snarled Inuyasha 'Do you have any idea how many people it might kill if it gets away?!'

A the child rushed to meet its mother, Kagome turned away from Inuyasha. Some hero he was.

'Thanks for saving me.' said the child.

'Thank you,' said its mother.

'Its okay,' said Kagome.

At that moment the beast, newly reformed emerged from the water snarling and snapping and began to fly away. 'Its getting away, you idiot!' snapped Inuyasha. 'Shoot it!'

'What?' said Kagome 'Well I guess you're off the hook for now, pal.'

Then the child began crying out, and Kagome looked down to see that the creatures talon was on its back, clenching and unclenching. It was trying to return to its body, but it was stuck in the cloth. Kagome had an idea, and approached a hunter. 'Hey, could I borrow your bow?'

The hunter unslung the weapon. 'Uh, sure.'

Kagome used some rope to tie the claw to an arrow, then notched the arrow to the bow and drew it back, before sighting her shot. 'I can do this, I know it…' She loosed the arrow and it shot swift and true towards the bird which was now high above them.

 _'_ _The foot can't help but be drawn by the jewel, which means it will hit.'_

The bird swerved in midair this way and not, but to no avail. The arrow struck true, and the bird exploded, and not just the bird. Suddenly the air was filled with brilliant violet light, as countless shooting stars seemed to shatter from the birds corpse, soaring over the length and breadth of the land in every direction.

'Yeah!' cheered Kagome. 'Wait, that light, where is it coming from?'

Later, when the sky had turned orange with the approach of night, Inuyasha and Kagome were still searching for the jewel.

'Are you sure it fell around here?' asked Inuyasha.

'Well yeah,' said Kagome 'I mean kinda… though I'm still kind of worried about that light…'

At that moment the severed beak of the monster surged towards Kagome's face from nowhere. Inuyasha stepped in its way, and slashed it to bits in seconds. 'I don't think so.' he said.

There, on the ground, was the sacred jewel. Or rather, part of it.

'I hope thats not what I think it is…' began Kagome as she kneeled down by it.

'And what do you think it is?' asked Inuyasha in dread.

'I think its a shard from the jewel.' said Kagome, before looking up with an awkward smile.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?!' roared Inuyasha.

Far away in a distant clearing, a beautiful statue of invulnerable crystal stood, its hand reached out as if to grasp something that had long ago been taken from her hand. No one knew where the statue had come from, but it had become a local legend amongst the farmers. And yet as far away the jewel shattered, the wish that had brought it about was broken.

Cracks appeared in the statue, and suddenly it shattered to reveal a beautiful women with raven black hair. Tsubaki fell forward onto her hands and knees, and breathed out. She was free at last.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well here we are with the second chapter, as promised. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and hopefully enough is different so that it doesn't seem like a retread. This chapter was difficult for me to write, since I'm mentally exhausted from the holiday season. Even so, I managed to stagger on through and get it written in time for today. Huzzah for me, I suppose.

And yeah, Tsubaki's back. I guess I liked her character too much to completely remove her from events in Inuyasha of the Band of Seven.


	3. Yura's Marionettes

**Chapter Three: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again**

A bird call echoed in the woods as Kagome took off her clothes to reveal her naked body and waded into the pool. The cold engulfed her, but she kept walking anyway until she stood a little bit away from the center. There she halted.

Kagome stood within the ice cold waters, shivering as she tried to work up the will to fully immerse herself. Ripples came from her, as she clutched herself. 'I don't believe this!' cried Kagome 'How can they not know what a bath is?'

For a few moments she stood there shivering, while Kaede sat to one side. 'Come child,' said the old women 'ye'll catch sick if you don't get out.'

'I can't!' cried Kagome 'I'm covered with blood and dirt! And I feel like my hair hasn't been washed in a week!' Then she submerged herself fully and began to swim.

Once she had taken that final plunge, it became easier, and she swam under the water seeing a number of fish as she did so. They scattered around her, making way. Kagome had always been a good swimmer.

Kagome had thought that was all that was special about her. Until she fell into a well and came out in Feudal Japan. Now everyone wanted the jewel which had somehow been inside her body, as though they could not help themselves. She wondered who this Kikyo person had really been, and after that wondered how it had passed from her to me. Now she had to work with some half demon named Inuyasha to collect the pieces. She'd think she was dreaming, but this was too weird to be a dream.

Her mind went back to the previous night…

* * *

The jewel shard gleamed with an unworldly light as Kagome held it between two fingers inside Kaede's hut. Kagome wasn't at all sure what to think, for the power within it seemed to be somehow seductive. It promised a great many things, if only it could be completed.

'What did you do to it?!' snapped Inuyasha.

'Stop barking Inuyasha,' said Kaede calmly.

'Leave it to her to wind up breaking it!' snapped Inuyasha 'Even Bankotsu wasn't crazy enough to do something that stupid! And Jakotsu would have broken it out of spite!'

'Um… who?' asked Kagome.

'Technically it wasn't Kagome that broke it,' said Kaede 'but the crows foot attached to her arrow which actually caused it.'

'Oh wow,' said Inuyasha 'I can't tell you how much more fulfilling her complete failure as a priestess is now that I know what technically happened. And as long as we're on the subject, technically speaking there are going to be dozens, perhaps hundreds of villages consumed by powered up demons because she couldn't shoot straight!'

'Well I think I did pretty good for a third shot.' muttered Kagome.

'As ye say,' said Kaede 'the jewel has now been scattered into many different pieces. One hundred, one thousand, who knows. Yet however many shards there may be, all it will take is one in the wrong hands to bring disaster.' The fire flared up.

'Yes, I just finished saying that.' said Inuyasha.

'I'm so sorry,' said Kagome, on automatic. 'I had no idea.' What did you say to something like that? _'Its all my fault.'_

'Kagome, Inuyasha,' said Kaede 'only by working together will the two of ye be able to recover the shards of the jewel.'

'Huh?' said Kagome.

'Hold on a second,' said Inuyasha 'are you preparing these speeches in advance? Or should I start expecting a rousing speech if I ask what you want for breakfast.'

'Shut up.' said Kaede.

 _'_ _But I want to go back home!'_ cried Kagome in her mind. Meanwhile a calm and firm voice in her mind told her that she had no right to do so. After all, she had caused the problem and now it was hers to fix.

* * *

 _'_ _How am I supposed to do that anyway?'_ wondered Kagome to herself. _'Inuyasha help? Hah!'_

Some ways away, she surfaced up river near a waterfall. Emerging from the water near the shore, she looked up and suddenly realized she was being watched. Inuyasha was sitting cross legged on a nearby cliff, examining her without apology or remorse. Unfortunately into space was looking right at her.

'Ahh!' cried Kagome, before withdrawing into the water. 'Sit boy!'

The necklace around his neck flared to life, and he was hauled down to land with a crash on the ground. Kagome quickly made her way to behind the bushes to begin putting the clothes Kaede had given her.

'Be ye alright, Inuyasha?' asked Kaede.

'I forgot about this stupid necklace!' hissed Inuyasha.

'It serves you right for spying on me like that, you peeping tom!' snapped Kagome as she pulled on a white shirt.

'Hardly,' snapped Inuyasha 'I'm here to make sure-'

'That nothing happens to the shard, correct?' asked Kaede, raising the jewel in question. Meanwhile Kagome pulled up a red skirt around her.

'Actually I'm here to steal it.' said Inuyasha frankly.

'Ah, ye think to do it alone. Ye forget that only yon girl can find those shards.' said Kaede 'While only ye Inuyasha, have strength enough to take them back once found.' Kagome tied the skirt round her waist as she continued to listen.

'Look, I'm perfectly willing to put up with her if it means getting the jewel.' said Inuyasha 'But I don't think she should be allowed to hang onto it.'

Kagome had had enough, and emerged fully dressed to confront him. 'You really do hate me, don't you?'

As soon as Inuyasha looked up, his eyes widened, and he suddenly looked as if he had been shot through the heart. He quickly recovered, however, and looked away. His eyes looked very distant and contemplative. Kagome was pretty sure she knew why he was like this now.

Kagome went and picked up her schoolgirl outfit, which Kaede had been drying by the fire. Giving it a few flaps, Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha glaring at her. There seemed just a tinge of red in his eyes, and a low growl came from his throat.

'And what ails ye now, Inuyasha?' asked Kaede.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away within her distant hideout, Yura of the Hair awoke again. It had taken her a great deal of time to recover from her encounter with Kikyo, but since then she had taken precautions to ensure she didn't fall like that again. For a moment she'd had the sacred jewel, and everything had been perfect.

For a moment. And that moment might well return.

'Oh my, oh me!' she said to her skulls as she arose and stretched. 'Fifty years later and the sacred jewel finally resurfaces!' She picked up a skull and began to comb its hair. 'I'd almost given up hope!' Then she began to laugh.

A women arrived some time later and approached Kaede. 'Lady Kaede?'

'Hmm,' said Kaede.

'Its my daughter.' said the women.

Kaede approached her and engaged in a conversation they did not hear. 'I see,' she said at last 'lets head back.' She glanced back to Kagome and Inuyasha. 'I'll be checking on ye two later. Try not to fight.'

Kaede and the women left, leaving the two of them alone. There was a long, long silence between them. Finally Inuyasha turned to look Kagome in the eye. 'Hey…'

'Now what do you want?' snapped Kagome.

'Get out of those clothes.'

It was one outrage too many, and Kagome found a rock and struck him across the head with it. Or at least she tried to strike him across the head with it, because his claw flashed up and caught her by the hand on reflex, before wrestling the rock from her and hurling it away. 'So do you just respond to all irritations with attempted murder, or is this just a bad day for you?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Your such a pig!' snapped Kagome as she hauled her hand from his.

'I didn't mean get naked, you idiot!' snapped Inuyasha 'I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes!'

'Why?!' she snapped 'Because I look like Kikyo?'

'Yes!' he said 'Its been a couple days since I found out she was dead! And its felt like less! The least you could do is not bring up bad memories!' He paused. 'And anyway, its not as if you look that great anyway.'

'What?' said Kagome.

'Well I mean I'll grant that you have some natural gifts,' said Inuyasha thoughtfully. 'but you have no idea how to use them. Jakotsu was way more appealing by personality alone, and comparing you to Kikyo just wouldn't be fair.'

'Why you-' she began 'nevermind, look I don't want to do this either, but we've got to work together!'

'Not really,' said Inuyasha 'the sacred jewel has been appearing for centuries and disappearing just as suddenly. Do you really think I can't find a priest or priestess capable of sensing its energy in the whole of Japan. Besides, the jewel wants to get into the hands of powerful demons, and any demon that gets the thing is going to go on a rampage. So I just have to wander around, listen for the screams of the innocent and head that way.'

'Oh I get it,' said Kagome 'so you don't care if I just go back home.'

'As long as you give me the sacred jewel, I don't care what you do.' said Inuyasha.

The words were oddly hurtful, but not to Kagome. 'Fine,' said Kagome 'I'm going home, goodbye Inuyasha.' And she began to make her way back.

'Hold it you!' snapped Inuyasha behind her.

'My name isn't you.' said Kagome.

'Wait a minute stupid.' said Inuyasha.

'My name isn't stupid either.'

'Will you stop for a moment, and hear me out!' snapped Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around. 'Why, so you can try and stop me?!'

'No, so you can give me your jewel shard.' said Inuyasha 'If I have it, demons with jewel shards will come after me, and I can get more. If you have it, you'll be devoured long before you can get wherever you are going.'

'Oh this?' asked Kagome, raising the bag in which the shard was held. If she handed it over now, she could just go home and pretend as though nothing had happened. She would be home free. Yet she was annoyed. 'Sit boy!'

Inuyasha was slammed down with a crash against the stone, as Kagome walked away, twirling the sacred jewel bag on her finger. 'And my name is Kagome.' she said. _'Why that stupid, ignorant little… he never once used my name. Not once!'_

Suddenly there was a feral roar, and Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha surging towards her with blood red eyes and claws outstretched to kill. 'Sit!' she cried, and he was thrown down, only to rise again, roaring all the louder. 'Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!'

For a moment he lay still upon the ground, twitching, and Kagome took a step back, before making a run for it. She needed to get away from here!

* * *

Kaede was led by the women into a village some ways from her own. 'This way, Lady Kaede,' said the women as she led Kaede into her house.

A young women was lying upon a bedroll with a blanket over her. A candle was burning by her, and a bucket willed with water with a cloth drooped over one side could be seen.

'Collapsed without warning, did she?' asked Kaede as she moved forward.

'Aye,' said the Mother 'though she seemed just fine this morning.'

Kaede moved forward to get a better look at the women. She had freckles on her face, and was clad in red. A breeze blew through the door, and made the candle flutter. Suddenly there was a sound like a spinning wheel, and a low shriek. It seemed to come from both everywhere, and nowhere at once. The mother stepped forward, but Kaede raised a hand. 'No, stay back!' She sensed the taint of evil magic.

Suddenly the girl was drawn up into the air, the covers falling from her as one hand picked up a cleaver lying to one side. She looked like a living puppet on strings, which perhaps she was. On her hand were many stranded tied round her flesh.

'Look,' said the mother 'she moved…'

'It looks like hair,' realized Kaede.

Then the women lunged at Kaede with the cleaver.

Metal cut flesh!

* * *

When she had calmed herself a bit, Kagome realized that she had reached the well. It stood abandoned as always. _'Thats where I came out.'_ she said, remembering the sensation of emerging into the sunlight in a world untamed.

It had not been as bad as one would think. The air here was clearer. Things were simpler. Yet… Kagome badly wanted to go home. She approached the well. _'It should take me back, right?'_

Yet as she looked into it, she stopped. For the bottom of the well was lined with mangled bones. Kaede had told her that it was called the Bone Eaters Well, a resting place for the bodies of monsters. Though the flesh of the bodies disappeared quickly enough.

She was looking at the bones of Mistress Centipede. The school uniform fell from her arms, while her legs felt weak. She fell to a crouch. _'No way, I can't go in there now…'_

She turned around and sat back against the well, while looking at the sky. 'What now?'

As a leaf fell through the sky from above, it was suddenly sliced in half by some unseen force. A low shriek came through the forest, and Kagome stood up. As she did so, her cheek hit something sharp and she flinched away.

Bringing one hand up, she felt blood dripping down her cheek, her blood. She looked up again and suddenly saw the hair. It was all around her, crisscrossing everywhere in sight. 'That looks like… hair!' she said.

'Oh my, oh me…' said a husky voice 'you can see it then.' Kagome looked up in shock to see a women clad in an absurdly revealing black garment, with a sword by her side. Her eyes were pink, and she had red eye liner. She was standing on a strand of hair, and her fingers were all connected to strands of hair. 'My net of hairs, I mean. Pity, because seeing is not enough.'

'Who are you?' asked Kagome.

The women only smiled. 'How do you do? I'm Yura of the Hair. You know, the last time I saw you you were a much bigger threat.'

'What?' said Kagome 'What are you talking about?'

'You needn't bother to remember,' said Yura with a smile, raising one hand. 'because you'll be dead soon!' Hair whipped forward from her hands, and slapped Kagome, before stealing away the sacred jewel bag. 'I'll be having the sacred jewel if you don't mind!' Yura said, as she yanked the bag up to her hand. Drawing out the shard she looked at it, and gasped. 'You naughty, naughty girl! You shattered the jewel!' She looked down at Kagome. 'Where is the rest? Tell me or I shall be cross.'

'You give that back!' cried Kagome despite herself.

'Answer the question,' said Yura. 'where is the rest of it?'

'I'm…' Kagome realized that she was very afraid. 'I'm not really sure!'

Yura's sword came unsheathed of its own accord and she snatched it up. 'In that case… I may as well finish you right now!' And she launched herself off of the hair towards Kagome, who gasped.

Everything seemed to slow down as Yura's blade inched towards her. Kagome didn't want to die! She wanted to live! Suddenly a reflex born of another life kicked in, and Kagome leaned backward. She saw the blade pass within inches of her nose, where her neck used to be. Then she lost her footing and tumbled into the well.

The last thing she saw was Yura's pink eyes peering down after her in the darkness.

* * *

For her part, Yura hurled a sword after her. 'No fair escaping!' she cried.

Yet her sword hit only earth at the base of the well. Yura stared down, perplexed and a little annoyed. 'Thats strange,' she reflected 'come to think of it so is that girl.' Then she saw a delightful outfit which lay abandoned by the well. Hadn't the girl been carrying it?

* * *

Inuyasha sped through the trees, launching himself through the forest with a skill and practiced ease which had long ago become routine for him. His concern was for that fool of a girl who had run off on her own. The idiot would be a prime target for any demon she ran across. Kikyo wouldn't have had a problem, but Kagome most certainly was not Kikyo.

'Let her go,' he muttered 'I'm better off without her.'

He leaped onto one of the village rooftops, and leaped again until he landed in the town square. To his surprise, however, there were a group of women hanging in the air like puppets. Inuyasha suddenly had the distinct feeling that some familiar evil had returned.

'Well,' he said 'I guess I shouldn't ask what you are up to.'

The women hoisted scyths and axes and cleavers. Inuyasha readied his claws as he felt the familiar old bloodlust coming over him. 'Now this is what I'm talking about!'

Yet no action was taken by the floating maidens, and the bloodlust died down as Inuyasha looked on perplexed. 'Thats strange, I recognize these girls from the village. Look is someone going to tell me whats going on, or do you want a fight?! Cause thats fine if you do, just don't expect me to go easy on ya!'

'Inuyasha wait…' said a familiar tone. Inuyasha looked up to see Kaede crawling towards him on her belly, a serious wound on her shoulder. 'Do not hurt them! Tis not their doing!'

'Kaede…' said Inuyasha, before leaping over the women and landing before her in a crouch. 'What happened, you look awful.'

'Must ye always treat an old women thus.' said Kaede.

'About the girls,' said Inuyasha 'it looks as if its them or us. Unless you have any better ideas, I'm going to choose us.'

'But someone else is controlling them.' said Kaede, before gasping. 'Where is Kagome, tell me ye know where she is.'

'Don't know, don't care,' admitted Inuyasha 'she said she was going home. Or maybe she's been ambushed and killed by demons. She was stupid enough to go out on her own, so its her own fault. Besides, I can handle this without her.'

'Nay!' cried Kaede 'Ye must not hurt them Inuyasha!'

'Your heart bleeds in more ways than one, old women.' said Inuyasha 'But if you want to live to see tomorrow, we have to do something.' Then the girls attacked, coming at him with their blades. Inuyasha dodged their strikes easily, and noticed they were coming at him one at a time.

'Control the strings and ye control the puppets,' said Kaede.

'I don't see you helping none, old woman!' snapped Inuyasha.

'The hair, Inuyasha!' cried Kaede 'Find ye the hair, and mayhap they will wake!'

'Hair?' asked Inuyasha, as old memories came back. 'Oh son of a bitch! Her again!'

'Oh me oh my,' said Yura of the Hair from where she perched on a lone tree branch, manipulating her little dolls. 'its him. It has been ever so long since I tied him up last, and this time I'll take him for my collection.'

Inuyasha surged to attack one of the maidens, but they suddenly were all pulled upwards beyond his reach by an invisible force. He looked up as they gather together, and then fell down to surround him from a distance.

'A trap!' cried Kaede 'Inuyasha, flee the hair!'

Suddenly tiny strings that could not be seen gripped Inuyasha, forcing his hands up against his chest, as they looked around his neck, waist and legs. The strands tightened around him as he struggled against their grip.

One of the maidens descended to try and slay him, but he leaped away, dragging them with him. 'You know,' said Inuyasha 'you might be hiding from me, but I don't need to see you to drag you out, Yura!' And he leaped back, hauling with all his might.

He fell backward, but no one was brought forth.

* * *

Yura could sense that he was pulling away. Trying to drag her out. 'Oh so sorry, but the hair extends.' She could feel him falling. 'Perhaps its time to tie things up…' She splayed her hands out, forcing him against a tree and hauling on him.

He was a struggler to be sure, a defiant one who kept on trying to get free. Yet Yura pulled tighter and tighter regardless. Then to her surprise, he broke free, and the tree she had force him against was cut to pieces as he roared. Her hair drooped.

'The hair is slack…' she said 'the cut was not clean.'

How disappointing. Yura drew in her hair, and saw the broken threads. 'Oh, it is silver.' She brought the hair close to her breast. 'It really is him.' Then she swung away through the trees on the strands of her hair. As she felt the breeze running past her, Yura felt a surge of joy. 'He's stubborn, but he's also fun.' She brought up the strand. 'And I simply must have this pretty silver hair of his.'

* * *

Inuyasha sped through the trees, the wounded Kaede on his back as he raced away. The pain of her wounds was very bad, but it was nothing Kaede had not felt before. As she gripped his arms, she thought back upon her long life, and wondered how things had happened to come to this point.

'Hang on tight, you hear!' Inuyasha said.

'Beware Inuyasha, lest you touch…' began Kaede 'the hair will-'

Inuyasha passed by a strand of hair, breaking through it without noticing. 'Hey, did you say something old women.'

'Not at all,' said Kaede.

In a little glade, at the base of an ancient Inuyasha set Kaede down. It was a pleasant place to be, for the waning sunlight was shining through the trees beautifully. The hooting of owls could be heard somewhere about, and despite her wounds Kaede felt an immense sense of peace.

'Did I hear you say you could see the hair?' asked Inuyasha. 'Can you tell me where its being pulled from?'

'Don't be absurd,' said Kaede in a breathless tone. 'with me in this condition and assuming I did know from whence the strands of hair came…' Her breathing became erratic. 'Ye must find Kagome…'

'You mean she can see it too?' asked Inuyasha, voice guarded.

'Aye,' said Kaede 'and to defeat this foe ye'll be needing that power. Without it, ye have no hope. None…' Then she shuddered, and her eyes closed as she lay still.

Inuyasha stared down at her mournfully, remembering the young girl she had once been. Yet another tie to his past, erased.

* * *

In another world entirely Tokyo was quite beautiful at sunset.

Kagome awoke to find herself lying on a dirt floor, and staring up at darkness. At first she thought she had merely hit the ground and dreamed the whole thing. Yet then she noticed the clothes she was wearing, and felt the cut on her cheek and knew it had been no dream. 'Where am I?' She looked down at the roots, and then around at the ancient stone walls. 'I'm in the well. Which is where I fell when that women pushed me back.' The women who had tried to kill her. Kagome wondered if she was in shock.

'But we've already been in here a dozen times!' cried Grandfathers voice.

Kagome gasped and looked up in surprise and joy to where the lights had gone on. 'Look grandpa, I keep telling you, this is where she fell.' said Sota's voice.

The two peered over the edge of the well and shined a flashlight down upon her.

'Grandpa!' cried Kagome, scarcely able to control her joy. 'Sota?!'

A few minutes later, Kagome stood atop the shrine gazing down upon Tokyo with an awe and appreciation of the wonders of the modern world which she never thought she'd have. Everything was exactly as she remembered it, everything! The houses, the power poles, the cars.

 _'_ _I've come home, back to my own time.'_ she said, feeling a wondrous sense of familiarity.

'You were missing for full three days,' said Grandfather behind her. 'the least you could have done was call.'

'And why are you wearing those weird old clothes?' asked Sota.

 _'_ _Its not a dream,'_ thought Kagome _'I'm really back. I've come home!'_ A surge of emotion ran through her, and tears fell from her eyes as she threw herself into her Grandfathers arms. 'Grandpa, I was so scared!'

'Kagome… what on earth?' asked her Grandfather as he hugged her back.

He didn't understand and neither did Sota. Maybe they would never understand.

Inuyasha's claws swept up great swaths of dirt and cast them between his legs and onto the ground beyond. The grave was coming along nicely, all things considered. Losing his friends had at this point become a habit for him, yet this was the first time he'd had to bury one. He rose up and looked at the hole in satisfaction. 'There, that ought to be enough.' He moved Kaede into the hole, and began to fill the dirt in as a mound. 'Well all things considered old women, its the least I can do for you.'

'I'm resting, not dead.' said Kaede.

Inuyasha blinked. She was still alive? Instantly he grabbed some leaves and began putting them over the mount he had raised over her body. 'Then think of it as a hiding place, I'll even come back and dig ya up, if I remember.'

'Ye promise?' asked Kaede 'Ye won't forget where you left me?'

Inuyasha got up and began to walk away.

'Do not forget Inuyasha.' said Kaede sternly.

'Okay, I heard you!' snapped Inuyasha. 'Geez!'

And then he rushed off.

* * *

He could not have known that he was being tracked by Yura of the Hair.

'Little girl,' she said in a sing song voice. 'come out come out wherever you are!'

* * *

In the meantime, Kagome was taking a hot bath.

'Ah, Shampoo, its a good thing…'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well here we have chapter three, written today. I hope you enjoyed it, and lets see how long I can keep these daily updates going, shall we?

In regards to the differences, they are more subtle than I would like. For those just joining us, Inuyasha had an encounter with Yura of the Hair in Inuyasha of the Band of Seven, which was also where he met Tsubaki. Truth be told, I'm not quite sure where all this is headed myself. I have a few general idea, but lets keep our focus on the now for the immediate future.


	4. The Red Skull

**Chapter Four:**

While Kagome was busy taking the longest and most satisfying bath she'd ever had in her entire life, her family gathered in the dining room to discuss the matter. They were of varying opinions, to say the least.

'Come now, don't tell me you believe her story?' asked Mom.

'But it is true,' said Sota 'Kagome fell down the well and then a monster came up and kidnapped her!'

'There is a legend regarding the bone eaters well,' said Grandpa thoughtfully. 'since ancient days, whatever's inside has consumed the corpses of monsters. But what if the continuum of time space itself is disrupted.' He arose in a sudden and new resolve, his heart determined to find a solution. Sota and his daughter looked at him in a new light, while Buyo yawned to one side.

Grandpa grabbed a number of boards and nails, and began boarding up the old well. He then set many arcane seals and wards upon it. Then he smiled. 'That'll stop ya!' he said, before making his way back.

* * *

At the dinner table, Kagome was blow drying her hair with a look of pure bliss. Then she processed what her Grandfather had said. 'You closed it off?' she asked.

'Yes,' said Grandfather 'we needn't worry about any more visitors from there.' He raised his tea cup to his lips. 'I used special spirit wards just in case.'

Kagome felt a surge of disappointment somehow at those words. It hadn't been a pleasant experience, but at the same time it had filled her heart with resolve. She'd felt like she really mattered for once in her life, that she was more than just a schoolgirl. Only now that it was over did she realize that she hadn't found it entirely bad.

Inuyasha surged through the trees, halting every so often to sniff the ground for Kagome's scent. It was like Kikyo's but without the oceans of demon blood that he had come to associate with Kikyo. He hadn't noticed it at first because they were so similar. 'Ah, its her alright,' he said to himself. 'I'd know her anywhere.'

He stood and approached the old well which stood abandoned and examined it. Her scent was everywhere, and he whistled despite himself. 'She did it, she went back to her own world.' He looked deep into the Bone Eaters well. 'Through here was it?' And with that he leaped down into it.

Later Kagome lounged upon pleasant pillows, taking in the soft sensation with a breathless sigh. 'Ah, its so good to be home in my own bed…' She paused, as everything she had experienced now seemed like a dream. 'Was I really there? In that weird feudal Japan?'

Her mind returned to the shattering of the sacred jewel, of Kaede's words, setting her upon a mythic quest. It had seemed so utterly foreign, happening so quickly that Kagome scarcely had time to think about anything. Back then all she could think about was getting home. Now all she could think about was the place she had left.

'And what about that girl?' Kagome asked of Buyo. 'The one with the hair? What did she want? Duh, the jewel of course!' She pulled herself to her knees. 'What if she won't give it back? I can already hear Inuyasha.'

'I never asked for your help, go home.' said her mental projection of Inuyasha. 'You only slow me down anyway.'

'Oh,' she said 'thats right. What am I worrying about him for?' She slapped her hands together. 'Thats it then, chapter closed. As far as I'm concerned it was just a fairytale.'

'Kagome!' called her Mother 'Its dinner time! Plus your friends on the phone!'

'Coming!' cried Kagome happily, before rushing downstairs. No more adventures. She wouldn't ever have to go back!

As they waited for Kagome, Sota looked to Grandfather in concern. 'Granpa, those wards will stay on, right?'

'Of course they will,' said Grandfather 'have a little faith, will you? If there is one thing I know its spirits.'

'Ah!' cried Kagome as she sat down. 'Real food! Real food! Real food! Real food!'

'I'll defend you to my last breath, Kagome.' said Granfather 'So don't you worry.'

'Real food! Real food! Real food! Real food!'

'I don't think she heard you.' said Sota.

Grandpa tried not to break into tears.

'Ah, what a wonderful time to be alive.' thought Kagome, snatching up her chopsticks. 'Ah, I can't wait to-'

The door behind her slid open and Inuyasha walked into the dining room. There was a long, awkward silence as everyone stared at the half demon, who met their gaze with his own. Kagome finished her bite quickly and looked up nervously. 'In… Inuyasha…?'

'Idiot!' snapped Inuyasha 'Who told you you could go home!'

'Well you did…' began Kagome.

'Irrelevant,' said Inuyasha.

'How did you-'

'I came through the well.' said Inuyasha.

'The well…' said Kagome 'but the well is-'

'You lie!' cried Granfather 'I made those spirit wards myself! There is no way you could have-'

'Well I hate to break it to you,' said Inuyasha 'but these things don't work on high ranking demons, let alone high ranking half demons.' Then he grabbed Kagome by the arm. 'Come on you, we're leaving!'

'No!' cried Kagome 'And you can't make me!'

'Stay right there!' cried Ms Higurashi and they stopped.

'Now what?' asked Inuyasha as he looked up to see her approaching.

'Mom I…' began Kagome, before Ms Higurashi reached forward and took hold of Inuyasha's ears.

'Your ears,' said Ms Higurashi 'are they real?'

'Me next! Me next!' cried Sota.

'Erm, Mom,' said Kagome 'thats not really cool… well I did it too but…' Then she heard a sound like nails on a chalkboard, and looked up to see a thread of hair on Inuyasha's shoulder. 'Inuyasha do you see that?'

'I don't see nothing.' said Inuyasha.

'A hair, on your shoulder see.' said Kagome, before taking hold of it. Suddenly the hair constricted around her hand, and hurt her. Blood dripped down from her hand as she quickly pulled it off. 'It moved…'

'Kagome, your hand!' said Grandpa 'What is it?'

'Its here!' cried Kagome raising the hair. Yet no one could see it. 'Only I can see it!' She realized. Yet seeing alone wasn't enough. 'That girl with the hair, Yura! Oh no!'

She turned and raced out the door and back to the shrine, opening it and looking down at the well. Within many tendrils of hair were wavering, and groping around the shrine walls. 'Hair! Lots and lots of it!'

'The old crone was right.' said Inuyasha 'You do have the sight.'

'You did it!' snapped Kagome 'The hair followed you so it came here!'

'Kagome, are you okay?' cried her Grandfather, and he her mother and Sota arrived.

'Don't come in!' said Kagome, before shutting the door.

Even as she did so the hair surged forward, and Kagome stepped aside to see the hair crash against the wall. It then went for Inuyasha. 'In front of you!' cried Kagome.

'Where?' asked Inuyasha 'Here?!' And he slashed with one claw. Yet the hair pulled away before he could slash it. His ears twitched as the hair turned and went after him again, and he leaped away just in time. Yet the hair followed him and grabbed him by his legs and one arm.

'Open the door now!' cried Grandfather.

'Kagome!' cried her Mother.

Inuyasha lashed out, tearing through the hair with his claws. Yet when it fell, it arose and reformed again. 'It regrows even when cut!' she cried from the doorway. 'Plus there is so much of it!'

A dark vortex of hair formed and gripped Inuyasha by the arm. A thought suddenly occurred to Kagome as she looked at the well. There was a single thread of hair stretching out of the well, gleaming there. 'Thats it…' she said 'that one strand of hair controls it all!' She stepped forward and pointed to it. 'Here, do you see it! Come this way! Cut this one!'

'Which one?!' asked Inuyasha as he flailed. 'This one?!'

'Inuyasha can't see it,' she realized aloud. 'I'll have to help.' She gripped the hair in her hands and pulled it down, wincing at the noise it made. 'Like this!'

'I see it!' cried Inuyasha, before slashing with one claw.

Instantly the hair slackened and fell limp upon the floor, before decaying to dust.

'It pulled back in.' said Inuyasha.

'Thats not good,' thought Kagome as she nursed her hands. 'Yura's already got my part of the jewel. So why did she do this? Unless its me and Inuyasha she's after.' For the sake of her family, she had to deal with this. 'Lets go, right now.'

'But I thought you didn't want to go back?' asked Inuyasha.

'I don't,' said Kagome 'but I have to. Mom, Granpa, Sota, if I stay they'll be in danger.' Suddenly something warm and heavy was set over her head and shoulders and she looked up to see Inuyasha had set a red cloak around her. Now he was wearing a white undershirt in place of the upper part of his robe.

'Its made from hair of the fire rat,' said Inuyasha 'you'll have some protection at least.'

'Thank you.' said Kagome despite herself. She was afraid, terribly afraid, but she was going to go anyway.

'Yeah well, if you weren't so weird looking you wouldn't even need it.' said Inuyasha,

'You should talk, dog boy!' snapped Kagome, as Inuyasha leaped to stand atop the well.

'Yeah, yeah whatever,' he said 'you ready?'

'Mmmhmm,' said Kagome. Then she realized she had to step forward. It was the biggest decision Kagome had ever made there and then, and she'd be lying if she said she made it lightly. Whatever happened afterwards, Kagome would later reflect that she fought the real battle in that little shrine, safe and far from danger, but choosing to go into danger. The protect her family. She took her place by Inuyasha's side.

Together they descended into the darkness, and back out into the Feudal Era.

* * *

From where she was lounging atop a bed of skulls, Yura reflected how much fun sending that hair after them had been. She could have probably have taken them both out by going straight for Kagome, but it had been fun she was after. She'd already decided that she'd rather cut Inuyasha to tiny pieces herself.

* * *

'They'll be back any minute.' she said 'Only we won't let them run away this time will we?'

The crescent moon loomed overhead, as Kaede stared upon it, well hidden and alone. She only hoped that it was not too well hidden, for she had been here for hours now. 'Hear me, Inuyasha. Kagome is truly Kikyo reborn, but that will aid ye but little if she knows not her own power! Help her, Inuyasha, to find herself.

Ye need Kagome, as Kagome needs ye. Forget ye differences, and be as one.' There was a long silence. 'I'm very lonely.' realized Kaede suddenly.

As they scaled up the well, Kagome kept her eyes out. 'Be careful,' she said 'there is hair in here too.'

'So what you're saying,' said Inuyasha as he emerged over the top. 'is that what Yura is really after is just us. That is not surprising.'

'Well duh,' said Kagome 'why else if she already has my piece of the sacred jewel?'

'Your piece of the… not again?!'

Kagome looked into the forest, gazing intently. 'I can see a lot of hair in there, but all we have to worry about is the main one. If we follow it, it'll lead straight to the source.' She pointed. 'There!'

Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back, and he leaped through the trees, and up a hill until suddenly he came within sight of a light. 'A bonfire,' he realized as he approached.

Yet as they drew closer they realized that those who had been enjoying it were dead. They had been shot with arrows, or hung from trees. And they were all headless.

'Where are their heads?' asked Kagome, horror in her tone.

Inuyasha stood with a sigh. 'Their guys from the village. From the looks of things their tops came clean off.'

Kagome realized that the outfit of one of the bodies was the same one of the hunter she had borrowed a bow and arrow from. She looked in shock, for she realized he was dead. He had ceased to be, he was no more.

'Yet another half a dozen corpses in my wake.' said Inuyasha 'Nothing new about that. Lets go. Or is this the part where you want to go home?'

It almost was. But Kagome found she could not abandon the course now that she had set out. It wasn't in her nature. 'Actually,' she picked up a bow and arrow. The same bow and arrows she had borrowed before. 'I thought I'd borrow these.' If Yura wasn't stopped now, even more would die. A grim determination was now growing within Kagome, to see the task through to its finish. No matter the cost.

Their eyes met, in silent acknowledgement of her decision.

As Inuyasha bound up into the hills with Kagome on his back, Inuyasha glanced up to her. 'You know you aren't going to hit. Why bother?'

'I just need practice.' she said.

'Practice?' asked Inuyasha as he reached the top and bounded to the top of a tree to look out over the crisscrossing hairs. The ones that reached upwards did not seem to be connected to anything. 'Don't you mean learn?'

'I'll do it,' said Kagome 'I really think that I can!' Then she paused. 'Their closer, lots closer.'

Suddenly there was a shrieking noise, and the tree beneath their feet was hewn down by an invisible force! Inuyasha leaped to solid ground, as three massive tentacles of haired surged over the hilltop and towards them! 'Their here!'

Inuyasha leaped away just in time, before the tentacles hit the ground where he had been before. They soon pursued them upwards.

'From the left!' cried Kagome 'From the right!' Following her directives, Inuyasha dodged two more assaults and landed as more and more tentacles arose. 'There are too many, you need to help!'

'Me?!' snapped Inuyasha 'I thought that's why you're here! You're really not good for much, are ya?'

'Left, left!' cried Kagome.

Inuyasha leaped away just in time, once again. And once again Kagome warned him, this time of an assault from behind. Soon they were sliding down a hill of smooth stones. Then all of a sudden a tentacle of hair gripped him by the hand and dragged him away. Kagome fell from his back and landed on the ground, rolling to a halt. 'Inuyasha!' she cried.

Inuyasha was dragged upward, his limbs seized by tentacles as he was pulled into a spread eagle position, before wall appeared to be a gigantic ball of hail. It was Yura's hiding place, Kagome was sure of it. And as if on cue, Yura herself appeared, her arms spread outwards as she soared forward, carried by the hair looped round her hands and directed with her fingers. She landed on a line of hair before Inuyasha and smiled.

'Oh my look at the cute doggie. This is the second time you've followed me home. I really think I should keep you, Inuyasha.'

'God damn it!' snapped Inuyasha 'Why is it that no matter how many times we tangle I always end up tied like this!'

'Well I for one think you look better this way.' said Yura. 'Everyone is talking about how you are playing fetch for the reincarnation of Kikyo, you know.'

'I don't need to justify my actions to you, Yura.' snapped Inuyasha.

'You've both been very naughty, you know.' said Yura, drawing out the sacred jewel shard. 'Just look what you've done to the poor jewel. I was so looking forward to wearing it again.'

'Thats the jewel piece she stole from me.' realized Kagome.

'Once I've finished wrapping both of you up,' said Yura 'I'll go and find the rest for myself.'

'You, take care of me?!' roared Inuyasha 'When this is over you're gonna wish you'd never met me, or ever heard my name!' And he broke the hairs around his limbs with a straining of muscles. All save one, which he used to swing towards Yura, slashing with one hand.

Yet Yura leaped away and drew out a comb, from which vast amounts of hair spewed forth. Once again Inuyasha was bound hand and foot, by even more hair.

'No, not this again!' he snapped.

Yura suddenly came up behind him, and he could feel her warm breath on his ears. Yura suddenly stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's torso, pressing her breasts against his back as she put her face against his hair. 'Such pretty hair, yet you really haven't cared for it very well. Just look at the split ends…'

'Get off of me!' snapped Inuyasha, slashing at her in vain.

Yura fell downwards and landed gracefully upon a length of hair that screeched as it bent with her weight. Yura set one hand to her sword, then leaped upwards, surging towards him from below. Inuyasha cried out as she passed him by, and a vicious red wound of blood appeared on his chest.

'Inuyasha…' said Kagome as she watched.

Yura then made her appearance directly in front of Inuyasha. She giggled girlishly and licked the blood from her blade. 'I'm going to cut you into little pieces…' She said fondly, before surging forward.

Then Kagome took action. Stringing an arrow to her bow she launched it straight at Yura. It missed completely, passing in front of her and instead hit the nest of hair. Yura leaped back on reflex, and looked to where Kagome was standing while crouching on a length of hair in a manner which drew attention to her long legs.

'Get him down right now!' snapped Kagome 'Next time I won't miss, I promise!'

'The girl who fell down the well?' mused Yura, not seeming at all worried. Then she looked to Inuyasha. 'Mmmm, I think she wants you back Inuyasha, What a sweet widdle doggy you must be.'

'I told you to hide, not draw attention to yourself!' snapped Inuyasha.

Yura was in her own little world by now. 'Of course her hairs not quite so pretty as yours Inuyasha, but then, waste not want not.'

'Not so pretty as his huh?!' snapped Kagome 'What would you know about it?! You live in a world where they don't even have shampoo!' Then she unleashed an arrow, and into that arrow she poured her anger her hatred, and her love of hair products. It shot forth, and would have plunged into Inuyasha's eye had he not ducked.

'Would you watch where you are aiming that thing, please?!' snarled Inuyasha.

The arrow meanwhile plunged into the hair nest, and shone with violet light. The light spread across the hair nest, until all the world seemed consumed in its radiant beams. There was a sound like screaming, and the hair nest began to fall apart. Countless tons of hair fell downwards, and wrapped within it were many skulls and other mangled bones.

'Oh no, what have you done?!' cried Yura, cupping her cheeks.

'Those guys we saw from the village…' said Inuyasha.

'I'll be putting you in here too,' snapped Yura 'once I separate that pretty head from your body. Its wasted on you anyway.' She lowered herself on the threads and raised a comb. 'One thing first… that women over there has to die!' Swinging the blood red comb, she sent a surge of fire along the lengths of her hair.

Kagome fell to the ground and cowered as the inferno overtook her in moments, writing the entire area she stood in fire so that nothing could be seen of her.

'There,' said Yura 'hot enough for you? You'll feel the heat right down to your bones.'

'Help me…' said Kagome.

Inuyasha wasn't concerned. If the robe of the fire rat hadn't been capable of saving her, then Kagome would be screaming a lot louder. As it was she wasn't screaming at all.

'Oh,' said Yura as she turned her back to Inuyasha. 'thats for damaging my lair. Pity there will be nothing left but ash.' Then she glanced back to Inuyasha. 'Poor thing, I'd almost forgot. Pets ought never be allowed to outlive their masters!' And she drew her sword once again.

Inuyasha dug his fingers into his wound, and coated them in blood. Then he swung his hand. 'Blades of blood!' he cried, and the droplets of blood he hurled transformed into red energy blades.

'Oh no!' cried Yura, surging to one side. Yet she was not quick enough, and one of her hands was sliced clean off by a blade of blood. The hair around Inuyasha's arms and legs loosened as the hand was stopped mid fall. 'Thats no fair!'

'There, how'd ya like that?!' snapped Inuyasha.

'I do wish you would use some restraint when addressing a Lady!' cried Yura 'Were you brought up in a dog house?' As she spoke the skulls behind her began to laugh with a low, sick tone. Yura dragged out many more swaths of hair. 'Heads up!' she cried aloud

The skulls surged at Inuyasha, who smashed them with his hands to drive them away. At the same time Yura's blade hand was brought round like a marionette, and nearly beheaded him. 'Stay still,' said Yura, batting her eyes flirtatiously. 'its much more difficult to hit when you move.'

'Yeah, I'll just bet it is!' He hurled another bout of blades of blood, but the skulls and hair got in the way, absorbing the attack with a great pillar.

Then the blade came back round and drove itself into Inuyasha's back. He yowled in pain, as the hair dragged him down and slammed him against the ground. The hair released tied him down, as Yura's hand returned to her bloodless wrist and reattached itself with a low screech. 'Half demon,' she said 'half power. I should have known.'

'Laugh it up, bitch…' snarled Inuyasha, eyes flashing red.

'Disappointed?' asked Yura as she descended, drawing the sacred jewel out of her cleavage. 'I'll bet you were hoping to use this to become all demon.'

'You have no idea why I want the jewel.' said Inuyasha flatly. 'You would never understand.'

Yura landed. 'No, I suppose not.' She drew up her sword, a smile on her face. 'now stay still. If I don't get a clean cut, your blood will stain that pretty silver hair of yours…'

She brought down her sword in a swift motion.

Inuyasha arose in a sudden roar that echoed across the land as he plunged his hand straight through her chest, a vicious smile on his face. Yura's eyes widened as he drew it out, and slashed her across the throat, sending her reeling backwards. The jewel shard fell from her, and landed at his feet and Inuyasha surged down to grasp it.

As he did so Yura stepped on his hand with one foot. The pain brought him back, and he looked up. 'You are a forward little doggy, aren't you? I'm going to enjoy watching the light leave your eyes, Inuyasha.' Then she kneeled down, giving him an ample view of her significant cleavage, and the gaping wound he had inflicted which even now was healing. 'Plus there is the fact that you stole my jewel!' She wrested the jewel from him. 'Now I have become cross…'

'How the hell am I supposed to kill this girl?' he asked himself.

Then Yura's attention was drawn elsewhere, to where Kagome was scaling the pillars of hair for an unknown purpose. Hauling on the strings, Yura sent the pillar vibrating and nearly threw off Kagome to her death. Inuyasha thought quickly and snatched up Yura's sword from where it had fallen.

'You shouldn't have looked away!' he cried, before hacking her from shoulder to hip. There was a screeching noise as tendrils of hair surged before her, and then the wound was gone. What should have cut her in half had done nothing.

'Alright,' said Yura 'that does it!' And she turned around, mustering her hair. Inuyasha was hauled back, the hair's grip on him tightening as his arms and legs were pulled into a tight spread eagle position.

'When I took your hand, it was as if you broke a nail.' said Inuyasha 'But now your fighting for real. What are you hiding that you are so worried about?'

Yura for the first time, was suddenly very afraid. Her memories shot back to her previous encounter with Kikyo. In a single burst of holy energy, she had been badly wounded, so badly wounded that it had taken her months to regain physical form, and years to gain back her old power. Now the reincarnation of Kikyo was scaling closer to her lifeline. Did she know?

'Inuyasha!' cried Kagome 'Its that red skull up there! Concentrate on that!'

She knew. Yura was not by nature the sort who worried overmuch about the future, but things were going south here. She'd come close enough to death before, she wasn't going to risk the real thing. Surging back towards Kagome, she snatched up her sword.

'Oh no you don't!' cried Inuyasha, tearing out of the hair.

'Stop pulling my hair!' cried Yura as she dragged the pillar of hair upwards to try to dislodge Kagome from it. Even so Kagome began to pull out skulls. 'You're tangling it up!' She sent her blade surging towards Kagome, and it caught her in the arm 'Got you!'

Yet instead of dying, Kagome instead fell backwards towards the ground with a scream, unharmed by the blade. Yura caught her by the arms were her hair, and pulled her to attention before her. 'What are you?!' snapped Yura 'Why won't you bleed?!'

Kagome looked just as confused about the whole thing as her, and Yura found that infuriating. Why wasn't she burned?! Why wouldn't she die?! Yura surged in close, calming herself.

'Inuyasha…' said the girl.

'Even from here you look mortal enough to me.' noted Yura, crossing her arms. She stepped back. 'Lets put you to the test!' And she sent some of her hairs to surround the girls neck, and begin to constrict around it. Yura laughed to herself, feeling more at ease as she enjoyed the girls final struggles before the hairs would cut her throat.

'Blades of blood!' came the call.

Then Yura felt pain as red energy attacks slashed her, cutting her hairs and sending her falling away. She felt her whole form waver, as the girl was freed. 'Inuyasha…' said Kagome, or Kikyo, or whatever he name was.

Yura's control was slipping, her lair was collapsing in on itself, fading into the winds as the girl fell downwards only to be caught by Inuyasha. Her skull? Where was her skull?! A great mound of the other skulls fell out onto the ground, as the hairs disappeared, and Yura landed. She looked up and saw the two enemies landing. Hurling her sword, she cast it into Inuyasha's chest. Then standing on the top of the mound, she withdrew her sword.

'You again…' said Inuyasha.

'You forget!' cried Yura 'I'm immortal!'

Then she saw the red skull, saw Kagome approaching it with an arrow. A sudden panic overtook Yura, and she surged forward faster than she had ever moved in her life. Suddenly she no longer cared about getting more hair, no longer cared about killing these too. All that mattered was that she survive!

She struck Kagome across the face, sending her crashing to the ground and grabbed her red skull. She looked around, and realized she was at a disadvantage. Her hairs were ruined, and now Inuyasha and Kagome knew her weakness. So Yura did the only thing she could do.

She made a run for it, slipping away into the shadows while Inuyasha was still pulling himself up. It was by no means her finest hour. Her lair had been destroyed, her beautiful skull collection ruined, and the sacred jewel was gone. It must have fallen from her as she rushed Kagome. Even so, she was alive. And that was what mattered.

There was silence as Inuyasha staggered up.

'So that was what she was hiding. It must be her phylactery.'

'Her what?' asked Kagome.

'Its sort of a place you hide your soul,' said Inuyasha 'in order to avoid death. Yura must have been keeping herself alive using it.' He paused 'With all that you've seen so far, is it really a surprise?' Then he fell to one knee, wincing at the pain.

'Inuyasha,' said Kagome 'those wounds only happened to you because I was wearing your kimono.'

'You've got a real talent for stating the obvious, you know that.' said Inuyasha. 'This is nothing. Compared to some of the games Jakotsu played when I lost a fight to him, its practically tame.'

'Wait, I thought Jakotsu was your friend.' said Kagome.

'Its a long story.' said Inuyasha. 'What happened to the sacred jewel?'

Kagome raised the bag. 'I managed to get it off her when she attacked me. She nearly cut my head off, actually.' She looked at it in surprise. 'I wonder how long it will take to find the rest of it.'

'One hundred and ninety three weeks,' said Inuyasha in an unsteady tone. 'or eight seasons.'

'What makes you say that?' asked Kagome.

'I'm delirious from blood loss!' roared Inuyasha. Then he stood up. 'Kagome, lets go,' Kagome stood up and looked at him in shock. 'What?'

'You never said my name before.' she said.

'Yeah, what of it?'

'Its just that I think you like me more now, is all.'

'My first interaction with my two best friends was being tortured into submission.' said Inuyasha in deadpan. 'I have extremely low standards. I wouldn't get too excited about meeting them.'

'Remind me next time not to save you!' snapped Kagome, before slapping him across the back. The pain was excruciating, and Inuyasha fell over with a low whimper. 'If it hurts so much you should have said something!'

'I DID!'

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaede was still talking to herself. 'Inuyasha, only by working together will ye triumph.' She brushed away some fallen leaves. 'Also, don't ye dare forget where ye have buried me.' Then she sneezed, sending the leaves flowing around her.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well here we have chapter four. And what do you know? Yura of the Hair survived. I suppose the only question is what will happen to her, and how long she'll last. The reason I did this is because I feel that Yura of the Hair should have been a returning villain. Many of the villains of the week that Inuyasha and Kagome face early on are fully realized characters, who are killed off just as they are becoming interesting.

To be perfectly honest, I'm winging this thing.

Also sorry this thing is a bit late. Keeping a daily update schedule is about as hard as it sounds. The only reason I can manage it is because I have lots of free time. Lots more than I should anyway.


	5. Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru

**Chapter Five:**

The full moon shone brightly down upon the land shrouded in night far below, obscured only by a few wisps of cloud that passed before it. A wolf howl echoed throughout the woodlands, marking the beasts silent worship. Lord Sesshomaru stood in the mists, staring silently up at the sky. He was tall, with long silver hair, and dressed in a cloak of fur of indeterminable length. His clothes were white and red, and he wore black armor. At his side was a sword that he never used. The symbol of the crescent moon was upon his brow, and markings as if from a claw were on his perfect cheeks. His yellow eyes gazed upon the sky with stoic disposition.

Some time later Jaken scurried up the hill, led by the staff of two heads. The little green imp had to run to stay ahead of Lord Sesshomaru's long strides. At last he came to a halt before a shrine. 'Milord here it is!' he cried 'The tomb that we've been searching for!'

'You're sure?' asked Sesshomaru as he approached.

'Aye milord,' cried Jaken 'the staff as always has led us without fail! Clearly it must mean this tomb!'

Sesshomaru looked at the tomb, trying to conceal his distaste. It was a massive structure by human standards, no mistake. Yet the cut stone pillars were unimpressive for a demon. He knew almost at once that this was not the place he was looking for.

'Allow me to prove it!' cried Jaken, before approaching the tomb.

However as he did it, a low snarl echoed and man brown and black wolves emerged from the stones, salivating at the possibility of an easy meal.

'…T-this isn't right at all,' said Jaken, before glancing back. 'Milord, success! It is exactly as I expected!'

Sesshomaru approached him. Jaken had been with him for many years now, and because of that Sesshomaru did not strike him down for his failure. However he had become irritated, and it would only take a little to make all the years mean nothing. As he walked forward, Jaken stepped behind Sesshomaru fearfully. The two of them made their way into the very center of the wolves encampment. Snarls were all around them.

'N-nice doggy…' said Jaken fearfully, glancing from side to side.

The growls became louder, and Sesshomaru looked to the wolves, not allowing any of his irritation to show. 'The fang,' he said 'it is a fang I seek here. Once I possess it, I shall transform myself into a far greater power. Yet why must I explain? My power is what it is, I shall not always be limited thus. Can it be that I am afraid? Or is it merely I know not my own limits?' He raised one hand, and it glowed yellow with power. 'Perhaps… I presume…'

The wolves as one leaped at him in fury. He spun round, a whip of yellow light surging from his arm. Within moments the whole pack had been reduced to blood and limbs.

'The fang,' he resolved 'it is the fang I seek here.'

He looked to the bloodied corpses of his enemies, then to Jaken. 'Position the staff, Jaken.'

'Yes milord!' cried Jaken, scampering up to the top of the shrine and putting it down. The face of a beautiful women cried aloud upon the staff. 'This time it is the beauty who responds. Do not tell me we have been misled?!'

Sesshomaru turned to walk away in disgust.

'Milord, wait for me!' cried Jaken 'Your humble servant comes! Milord!'

Sesshomaru did not dignify him with a response.

A few survivors from the pack fled across the grasslands, panting heavily as they rushed past. Myoga the Flea hid, watching them run, and finally sighed. 'And here I thought I'd seen it all. Lord Inuyasha will want to know about this. I must go quickly.'

The moon peered down on all of this.

* * *

In another place entirely, a group of samurai were toasting the ascension of a new leader. Their flags were white with a black spot in the center. They were well armed, and looking forward to future victory. Once the Band of Seven had made the samurai appear weak, but those days were now long past.

As the feast was about to commence, the leader spoke to his men. 'We rejoin the main force on the morrow! Let us eat of this war tonight, so that we might have strength for battle!'

'Aye,' said a Lieutenant 'and let us give thanks that we have such a leader to follow.'

'Lead us to victory!' cried a samurai.

'That I will!' cried the Leader 'And more besides!' And he began to laugh,

His laughter fell short with the sound of screams and horses neighing in fear. Rushing out, they saw a man clad in ornate white, with silver hair standing in the midsts of his soldiers. His warriors looked terrified, and several lay dead.

'Whats this?!' cried the Leader 'Are ye mad?!'

The man looked up at him, regarding him as one might a servant. 'I need a boat.'

'You need a what?' said the Leader, before breaking out laughing. 'Before a battle? And we're to give it are we?!'

'Yes you are.' said the man simply. 'And now.'

The Leader stopped laughing and gripped his sword. 'I think not!'

He was dead before he could take a step forward. The silver haired man snapped his neck with one claw in an instant. His men took a step back in terror, as the mans eyes glowed red. A demon! He was a demon!

Lord Sesshomaru had found someone who annoyed him more than Jaken. The fool hadn't lived long enough to regret it. He tossed his limp corpse into the water, smashing one of the boats which lay moored by the shore. Even so, Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder why he kept Jaken around.

'Why you…' began a samurai.

'Lord Sesshomaru,' called Jaken as he came out of the long grass. 'I regret to inform you that there are no boats.' He paused. 'Ah, unless you count those over there… of course.'

'Wha… what is that?' asked a samurai.

'Your not even human!' said another.

'Their beasts…'

'Worse than beasts…'

'Kill them!'

Humans were weak, insignificant, pathetic, simpering insects unworthy of a death by Lord Sesshomaru's hand. That his father had tainted his bloodline with a half demon was one of his chief sources of shame. And yet Sesshomaru had to admit that he still vastly preferred humans to samurai. It was a viewpoint shared by most demons. It was offense enough that humans existed in the first place. But that some of them had set themselves above the others, and claimed to be their superiors?

That was offensive.

And now they would die for wasting Sesshomaru's time.

'Jaken, I leave them to you.' said Sesshomaru, before turning to walk away.

The samurai gave out a great war cry and charged. Yet Jaken set down the staff of two heads, and unleashed a torrent of flame that consumed them. They only had time to scream, and then they were ashes on the wind.

'Ahahaha! Feel the power of the staff of the skull!' cried Jaken.

Now Sesshomaru remembered why he kept Jaken around. He needed someone to exterminate the insects he occasionally encountered.

'Eheheheh,' said Jaken 'they might have been spared. Yet such is the arrogance of these lofty samurai warriors, that each and every time Lord Sesshomaru must teach them their lesson anew.' Sesshomaru was already walking to the boats. 'Hello, Lord Sesshomaru, I've done as you asked. Wait for me my Lord! I'm coming!' Then he stopped as the staff pulled itself from his grasp. 'What is this? The fang, its changed location.'

Lord Sesshomaru was quick to anger, and there were certain subjects which you simply were not allowed to talk to him about. And yet in the interests of advancing Lord Sesshomaru's goals, Jaken had to ask.

As he padded them down river, Jaken spoke. 'Lord Sesshomaru…'

'What is it?'

'Might we not ask Lord Inuyasha where the tomb is?'

It was the wrong word to say. 'Inuyasha?!' Sesshomaru struck out, and cast Jaken from the boat to land in the river. As the goblin came up floundering for air, Sesshomaru took hold of the oar and shoved him down under the water. 'I'd prefer not to think of him.' he said calmly.

'F-forgive me!' cried Jaken, desperately trying to stay afloat.

'He is, for our purposes,' said Sesshomaru as he shoved Jaken down again 'dead. Wasn't he sealed to a tree fifty years ago?'

'But sire…' gasped Jaken 'the spell! They say it was removed but recently-' He was shoved under the water, blubbering for air. 'Besides the staff, its been acting strange! Its because of Inuyasha, I'm sure of it! Speaking of the staff milord, mightn't you remove it?! I can't breath!'

* * *

The next morning as birds chirped throughout the sky, Kagome climbed up the well while pushing her bike the whole way. For as long as she lived, she could never remember exactly how she managed it. Her school uniform had been stolen, having disappeared when she fell down the well. Now she was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt, quite heavy, and heavy jeans. A short skirt was not the ideal outfit to wear on a feudal adventure after all.

She wiped the sweat from her brow in satisfaction. 'Hmm, made it.'

'So how is it I wound up in some weird, feudal alternate version of Japan?' she wondered to herself later as she drove along the dirt roads. 'In the present my family are caretakers of a ancient shrine. With a five hundred year old tree and a scary well on the grounds. I guess we're kind of weird ourselves.

It was through the well that I made it here, where monsters came after a jewel in my body. Though I didn't know it at the time. With the old priestess Kaede and the other villagers looking after me, I'm doing okay. Though I don't dare think about what other monsters might come.'

Her thoughts went back to that night where Inuyasha had said her name. Those friends he kept on mentioning, they didn't sound like very good people. And yet she found herself wanting to learn more about them. She hoped his injuries hadn't gotten much worse since last time. 'He's rude, he's crude, and he says he hates me. But if we can find the jewel thats all that matters right?' she paused. 'I wonder if normal people have inner monologues and talk to themselves? Probably not, no.

Little did she know, but as she drove along the path she ran over a sentient flea who was taking a rest after three days of non stop walking. 'Hmm,' said Kagome 'felt like I ran over something. Must have imagined it.'

It was a nice day, all things considered. Inuyasha was busy enjoying it, sleeping in a tree branch, when Kagome got back. And then she started talking at him endlessly.

'First aid treatment?' asked Inuyasha. 'I don't need it, go away.'

'You do too!' snapped Kagome 'Come down here!'

'Nothing doin,' he snapped.

'Come down!' she cried again.

Inuyasha ignored her.

'Sit boy!' she snapped.

He was hauled out of the tree and hit the ground hard. It actually hurt, though not a lot and he forced himself up. 'What the hell is your problem?!'

'I'll just take a look okay!' she said, bringing out a first aid kid. 'When you are hurt that bad you need to have medical treatment!'

'I told you to go away!' snapped Inuyasha 'You act like I'm the one who lost?!'

Kaede walked alongside the village children, her hand in a sling still. Her wounds were healing, albeit slowly, and the children were concerned.

'Lady Kaede,' said a child 'are you all better?'

'Aye child,' said Kaede 'almost all better.'

'Then you are going to find all the jewel pieces soon?'

Kaede laughed. 'Not soon, perhaps, but aye, though it would help if Inuyasha and Kagome would try and like each other a little more.'

'They do like each other!' said a girl.

Kagome was straddling Inuyasha's chest beneath the shade of a tree, and struggling with his robe. 'I said take it off!'

'What if I don't feel like it?!' he snapped.

'Undress!' She snapped.

Kaede stood in front of the children. 'Avert ye eyes!' she cried, before turning to face them. 'Mayhap ye like each other more than I first thought.'

The two of them looked up, then at each other, then suddenly parted ways. Inuyasha shoved Kagome off him and stood up. 'I would have thought you'd have figured out by now that my bodies different.' He pulled off his shirt to reveal undamaged skin.

'Your not hurt…' realized Kagome.

Kaede was impressed and astonished. 'For so great a wound to have healed and leave no scar…'

'Look, just because it would have killed a human doesn't mean its a big deal for someone like me!' snapped Inuyasha 'Jakotsu did worse to me when we first met. Its fine!'

'He's not full human, but not demon either.' thought Kagome to herself. 'can someone be half?'

'Ow!' hissed Inuyasha as he put his shirt back on. They looked to see the largest flea they had ever seen drinking from him. The flea finished and looked up.

'Greetings and salutations,' said the flea.

Inuyasha slapped him with one hand, flattening him, before drawing him in front of his face. 'Myoga,' he said 'what are you doing here?'

Kagome knew just what needed to be done.

'Lord Inuyasha,' said Myoga 'I've come to-'

Then Kagome sprayed him with a can of bug spray, sending him into convulsions.

'What does that do?' asked Inuyasha.

'Um… whoops.' said Kagome.

* * *

As the sun was waning, Myoga recovered enough to speak and called them together in Kaede's hut. Kagome found herself wondering about what

'So Sesshomaru is trying to find my dads tomb, huh?' asked Inuyasha.

'As guardian of his final resting place,' said Myoga 'I could bear it no longer.'

'So you took off and came here instead.' reflected Inuyasha.

'But its the remains that are important,' said Myoga. 'and they are no longer there.'

There was a long silence as Inuyasha gave Myoga a long, flat look. No one spoke, and after a moment Kagome's curiosity overwhelmed her. 'So where are the remains?'

'Regrettably,' said Myoga 'no one knows.'

'Then why are you bothering me about this?' asked Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha,' said Kaede 'was it not true that your father not a phantom beast, that the western lands were his domain?' Kagome pictured a gigantic dog, flying higher than the cloud as archers fired at him.

'I don't care.' admitted Inuyasha.

Kagome was annoyed. 'Would it kill you to show a little interest in your families history?'

'Your father was a demon among demons.' said Myoga proudly. 'Great and powerful, his blood was especially delicious. And you, Lord Inuyasha, have inherited that from him.'

'Wow,' said Kagome 'and what about his mom?'

'Oh, he raped her.' said Inuyasha.

There was utter silence. Kagome wasn't quite sure about how to react to that. 'What do you mean?'

'Just what I said,' said Inuyasha in disgust. 'he was a powerful demon, she was a beautiful human women. He didn't feel like taking no for an answer, so he had his way with her against her will, and let her suffer the consequences. The only decent thing he ever did was get himself killed just in time to be completely absent from my life.' He rose up and made his way to the door. 'This red robe I'm wearing is the only thing he left me.'

'Inuyasha, I… I'm so sorry…'

'Just drop it,' said Inuyasha 'if Sesshomaru wants to defile dads tomb, more power to the bastard.' And then he was gone.

Kagome couldn't quite conceive of what she had heard. Of course she was aware things like that happened, but rape was just something which happened in greek myths, and on the news. She'd never had someone whose whole life was owed to it. 'Was… was all that true, Myoga?'

'Yes,' said Myoga gravely. 'Inutaisho originally courted her in earnest. However he had a romantic rival in that regard, a powerful samurai named Takemaru. Izayoi chose Takemaru over Inutaisho. Inutaisho had often taken humanities part among demons, and he had been mocked for it. To be spurned in favor of a human was a mortal insult, and a terrible humiliation. In his pride, Inutaisho forced the issue.

When Takemaru learned that Izayoi was with child, he convinced himself that to bear a child fathered by a demon would be a fate worse than death. He resolved to slay both Izayoi, and Inuyasha. Inutaisho had already been badly injured doing battle with another creature which does not come into this tale.

However he arrived in time to save Izayoi from Takemaru, though he did not survive the confrontation. Inuyasha was raised in the castle of Izayoi's brother, and was not very happy there. Later his mother was killed by bandits.' Myoga remained silent. 'It is unfortunate, however I believe Inuyasha blames his father for much of his misfortune.'

Kagome felt suddenly very angry. 'Well he should! His Father sounds like a horrible person!' And she stormed out after Inuyasha.

* * *

She found him sitting at the top branches of the same withered tree from before. As she wheeled her bike out beneath the tree, she looked up at him. 'His father was a complete dead beat, and his mother was killed because there was no one to protect her. No wonder he's so abrasive.'

She remembered when her Mother had come up behind her while she was leaving, offering her the first aid kit. She'd been reluctant to take, it, but her mother had insisted, and in her usual mom way she'd ended up taking it.

Then she thought to her own father, and clenched her fist.

Suddenly a great gust kicked up, sending leavings falling from the trees around them, and Kagome's hair flowing around her. A presence seemed to fill the air around them, and suddenly Inuyasha descended. 'Get down!'

Kagome was forced face first into the dirt, and looked up in annoyance. 'Inuyasha,'

'He careful,' said Inuyasha 'he's coming. Can you feel it?'

Kagome looked up to the moon, obscured by clouds. As the clouds passed away in the gusts, a long carriage was revealed, drawing without horses. It was floating on the sky above, and a strange goblin was carrying a flag, leading it onward.

'A carriage…' said Kagome.

Suddenly the carriage turned around, and a beautiful dark haired women looked out from within it. Inuyasha stood up and walked forward, a distant and shocked expression on his face.

'Inuyasha, whats wrong?' asked Kagome as she rose.

'Mother…' said Inuyasha in a breathless tone.

The clouds above became thicker, swirling together into a maelstrom that did not seem entirely natural. The very world itself seemed to bend as the women stared out, and it was now that Kagome saw she was clad in chains. She tried to move forward. 'It is you! Inuyasha!' Then she cried aloud as the chains pulled her back.

'Mother!' cried Inuyasha as he rushed forward.

'It can't be!' said Kagome 'Your mother is dead! Myoga told me so, er um…'

'Inuyasha!' cried Izayoi, before a great black hand reached out of the sky and took hold of the carriage, crushing it in its grip.

Two red eyes emerged from the clouds, to reveal a giant many meters tall. It had corpse white hair, and it towered over them with a roar. And in its hand now was Inuyasha's mother.

'He's going to kill her!' cried Kagome.

'No he's not!' roared Inuyasha, leaping for the demon.

Yet suddenly a burst of flame shot forth and nearly scorched him, and Inuyasha was forced to retreat. Atop one of the giants biceps, a little green goblin stood, gazing at them with yellow eyes. And far above him, on the giants shoulder stood a man with silver hair, looking down on them.

'It is you…' said Inuyasha 'Sesshomaru!'

'Indeed,' said the silver haired man. 'I've quite missed you as well, little brother.'

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were brothers?

'I don't think Kikyo can say the same for you!' snapped Inuyasha.

'…What did you just say?' asked Sesshomaru in a low tone.

'Sorry, didn't mean to touch a nerve,' said Inuyasha 'I just didn't figure you had the guts to try and rob our fathers tomb. Don't you think maybe you should stick to common bandits. Graverobbing seems a little out of your league. Or did run out of injured children to beat up?'

'You dare to show such disrespect?' cried the goblin. 'It took many arrows to fell Lord Sesshomaru, while it took only one to fell you!' Then suddenly the goblin looked absolutely terrified, and looked back to Sesshomaru.

'Which happened to him twice in a row!' snapped Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to beat Inuyasha to death right there and then. However in this particular circumstance, it would not due to kill him until after he had attained his objective.

'Jaken,' said Sesshomaru from where he was waiting. 'once we're through, I want him dead.'

'Y-yes milord,' said Jaken, voice fearful. And so he should have been.

Sesshomaru looked to the girl standing behind Inuyasha. 'A mortal, how interesting, others would be shamed, but with you little brother? The girl quite suits you.'

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and clenched his claws. 'A lot of full demons have made comments like that to me in the past. Their all dead now.'

Kagome could not help but take a step back at Inuyasha's tone. For it was suddenly filled with malice, hatred, and a will for destruction which shocked her. Within the grip of the demon, Izayoi was dragged up by one chain.

'These human creatures,' reflected Sesshomaru 'I would think you've had enough of them. Or is it a taste from father.'

'I've had enough of you.' said Inuyasha with a smile. 'You didn't come all this way to comment on my taste in companions. Now get down here and fight, or leave. I don't care which.'

'Be not a fool,' said Sesshomaru 'I've no such time to waste. The tomb of our father, where must I seek it?'

'Why the hell are you asking me?' asked Inuyasha 'If I knew where Father was buried, I would have turned the place to rubble years ago!'

'Seeing, yet never seen,' said Sesshomaru 'protected, yet never known to its protector. No other clues are known.'

'I've got better things to do with my time than listen to you spout poetry, you effeminate make up wearing jackass!' snapped Inuyasha 'Now get down here and let me kill you, or piss off! And as long as we're on the subject of gender roles I know crossdressers more manly than you!'

Evidently the two brothers hated each other. Most people would have either flared up, or backed down after a statement like this. Sesshomaru did neither, though his hands were shaking. 'I see,' he said 'then you leave me no choice but to let your mothers suffering convince you.' Then he lashed out with a whip of light against the demon. The creatures grip tightened upon Izayoi, who moaned in pain.

'Inuyasha…' said Kagome.

'Oh come on!' said Inuyasha 'That isn't mother! I watched her die with my own eyes, while Sesshomaru did nothing to stop it! He and I were literally watching as it happened! I'll admit the superficial appearance is the same, but its obviously a trick.'

'Uh… Inuyasha,' began Kagome.

'A trick is it?' asked Sesshomaru.

'Your the fool!' said Jaken 'Recalling spirits from the nether world is a simple task if you are Lord Sesshomaru! He was even so kind as to give her flesh, and yet her own son prefers to let her suffer! How sad to be mother to one such as you!'

'Oh stop it.' said Inuyasha 'You aren't fooling anyone.'

Izayoi reached out with one arm, love unconditional in her eyes. 'Inuyasha… I have come back Inuyasha… back from the world of the dead…' She smiled, and then groaned as the beast clenched its hand around her. Then she fell faint.

Inuyasha seemed to be almost moved by it, but he took no action. Finally he spoke. 'How?'

It was a simple question, phrased towards Jaken and Inuyasha looked calmer than he ever had.

'The how does not matter-' began Jaken.

'Yes it does!' said Inuyasha 'Because you are trying to convince me that you are holding my dead mother hostage. I want an explanation, I want to know how Lord Sesshomaru took someone who has been dead for over a hundred years and brought them back in the image of health.

And don't just say 'he's Lord Sesshomaru' we both know that on the list of most powerful entities in Japan, he's not even in the top five.'

That almost made Sesshomaru make an expression. He sprang down to the ground, his cause forgotten for a moment. 'You insolent half breed…' Then he stopped and mastered himself. He looked up to the giant. 'Crush her to dust, perhaps her dying screams will make him talk.'

'Wait milord!' cried Jaken 'His request has merit, if we explain how you brought her back, he will have no choice but to believe! Erm… if I may…'

'Do it.' said Sesshomaru, before leaping back up to the beasts shoulder. 'If this fails, you die.'

'Lord Sesshomaru was gifted a very special sword by your father,' said Jaken 'a weapon which a half breed like you was judged unworthy of. The tensaiga possesses the ability to bring back those who have died a single time!'

'Inuyasha…' cried the women pitifully.

'Well that changes things doesn't it.' said Inuyasha, before surging forward. 'Iron reaper soul stealer!'

The beasts arm was severed, and it fell back reeling. Inuyasha's mother landed on the ground, and Kagome rushed up to her. 'Oh no, are you okay?'

'Kagome,' said Inuyasha 'you and her get out of here. I've got family business to attend to.'

'I think not.' said Sesshomaru, before slashing the giant with his whip again. 'You are worthless!' He slashed the demon repeatedly across the face. In its death throes it fell forward, hand reaching for Izayoi and Kagome. There was no time to move, no time to do anything!

'Mother!' cried Inuyasha as he interposed himself.

'Inuyasha!' cried Izayoi.

Izayoi raised both hands, and into her hands came a white ball of light which surged over them all. Then they were gone.

'What a bother,' said Sesshomaru.

'Aye milord,' said Jaken 'and yet it goes so well! Please milord, leave it all to me.'

'This scheme of yours is beneath me.' said Sesshomaru 'Should it fail, Jaken. I meant what I said before.'

Jaken cowered. 'As you will milord.'

In another place entirely the light faded to reveal a far green country and a swift sunrise. Inuyasha awoke and looked upon flowers and lily pads floating upon a breathtaking lake. A shrine could be seen a little ways away. All the colors in this place were deeper, brighter, greater in every way than those in the world he knew. He could not help but feel an immense sense of peace, not unlike what he had felt when he embraced Kikyo.

Kagome was near him, but she was asleep. He looked around in awe. 'This place… where is it?'

A presence appeared. 'At the border of the spirit world,' said a voice. Inuyasha looked up in surprise, and saw Izayoi, his mother standing before him. And yet he did not feel surprised to see her. It was as if she had always been there. 'I must be crossing over it very soon.'

'Crossing over?' asked Inuyasha 'Do you have to go so soon? I… I just got you back.'

She turned and made her way away without a word. Inuyasha looked to Kagome, then trailed after his mother. They walked beneath the shade of great trees, and the shadows here were darker.

'Inuyasha,' said Izayoi 'you've made a lot of mistakes, haven't you?'

'Yes,' said Inuyasha bitterly. 'when you died everything went to hell. I was just a kid, and… it doesn't matter, its too late now.'

'Such terrible violent days…' reflected Izayoi. 'and you all alone, with no one to care for you.' She turned around, and her eyes, her eyes didn't hold an ounce of shame. 'How can you ever forgive me?'

'There is nothing to forgive,' said Inuyasha, turning away, a feeling of unease settling over him. 'that bastard Inutaisho is the one I'm angry at, him and Sesshomaru.'

'Inuyasha…' began Izayoi, drawing close to him. 'partings are never easy, wouldn't you agree?'

Inuyasha looked to where Kagome lay unconscious. 'I…'

Kagome awoke upon a far green country, and at once felt something off about it. It was as if she was walking amidst a vision not meant for her. She heard wind blowing, and opening her heavy eye lids looked across a lake to see Inuyasha and his Mother staring at each other. She could not heard their conversation.

'Inuyasha's mother…' she thought. 'she's okay.' She tried to rise, but found she couldn't move. She struggled against he bindings in vain.

Then she saw Izayoi's reflection on the pond. It didn't have a face. Though she did not understand exactly what was going on, Kagome knew without a doubt that something was wrong. She tried to speak, but in vain. 'Inuyasha snap out of it! She doesn't have a face! Whoever she is, she's not your mom!'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well here we have some long awaited details on the divergence point for this fic, the true divergence point. This was alluded to in Inuyasha of the Band of Seven, but the exact details are left vague. Here I thought was an excellent point to elaborate upon it.

And if anyone has any complaints about Inutaisho being out of character, the only thing we know about his relationship with Izayoi is that he cared about her enough to save her from Takemaru. Even Zeus went out of his way to protect his lovers.

I have pretty big plans for the next chapter, and I hope you stick around to see them.


	6. The Blade Tetsaiga

**Chapter Six: Tetsaiga, the Phantom Sword**

The search party made its way throughout the lands, fanning gradually out with torches blazing as they sought the missing Priestess Kagome. Then some came across the device she used called a bike. 'Oh no!' said one 'Over here!'

The others rushed to his aid and crowded around the bike, staring.

* * *

Sota was up late that night, being unable to sleep thanks to a squeaking noise. As he made his way downstairs, he opened the front door to find his mother working on a bike. He wiped the sleep from his eyes. 'Mom, what are you doing out here?'

'Oh did I wake you up?' asked Mom 'I'm sorry, I'm just lowering the bike seat here for your sister.' She fell to a kneel by it. 'Remember, she left her bike over there, but here she can use mine. First though I thought I should lower the seat so that she won't fall down.'

'She'll be gone a couple of days this time.' said Sota 'Her backpack had a lot of clothes.'

'Thats right,' said Mom 'but if she has a bike ready when she gets home she'll have less to worry about when she gets back.'

Sota smiled. 'She's lucky to have you to worry about her. I'm sure glad I don't make you worry like that.'

'But I do, how can I help it?' she asked 'I'm your mom, you do still wet the bed…'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa!' said Sota, embarrassed. 'I don't do that, I'm in third grade! Remember!'

Mom laughed. 'All I really want is for you two to be happy.'

Sota couldn't help but smile again. 'Thanks, I know.' He looked up to the sky, and saw a shooting star. 'Quick, make a wish!'

'To be happy, and to win the lottery.' said Mom.

* * *

A wind blew over the scenic greenery, adding a sinister edge to what had been a green and wondrous place. Kagome kept trying to speak, trying to tell Inuyasha that the figure that was his Mother didn't have a face. Yet she could not.

Far across the lake, Mother looked conflicted. She did not seem disappointed, or angry, only sad. As though she had seen his choices and accepted them. 'Inuyasha, I must return now to the netherworld.'

'Do you have to?' asked Inuyasha, out of reflex.

Mother created a great flower, which she cast into the lake. As it fell it shattered before her eyes. Inuyasha kneeled down by it. 'The petals, look into the water.'

He saw himself racing across a bridge, following a ball. At the far end of the bridge was his mother, standing forlorn. She had been rejected by her family, a disgraced women kept alive but unloved. And it was his fault, his Fathers fault.

His younger self cast aside the ball and ran into his mothers arms. A love he had not deserved. 'That is me… back when I was still small.'

'You remember,' said Mother 'thats good. As a child I often held you that way.' She wrapped her arms around him, pressing against him. 'I held you to my heart, just as I am doing now.' Inuyasha wanted to believe that she was really mother, yet…

Inuyasha turned around, as if to return the embrace. Mother set her hands to his back, her arms digging into his back. 'I'll never let go. Not now, not ever…'

'What was the name of your love?' came the question, simple and to the point.

It was a simple test, and Mother seemed surprised by it. 'Your father, Inutaisho.'

'Wrong answer,' said Inuyasha.

She recoiled at the words. The statement was simple, and made with a point.

* * *

Inuyasha drove one clawed hand through his Mothers chest. Even though Kagome knew it wasn't really her, she flinched as she saw it happen. Izayoi, or whoever she was, leaned forward, badly injured over Inuyasha. Yet Kagome saw tears in Inuyasha's eyes.

As the blow was struck, the water became a black and bubbling swamp. The grass became darker, and Kagome became aware of many goblin like creatures keeping her chained up.

 _'_ _Its and illusion, this place, his mom, all of it…'_

'Kagome,' came a cry. 'snap out of it! Its me! Me, Myoga!' Suddenly Kagome felt a piercing sensation on her neck, and her hand came out of its own accord to swat it. Kagome arose as the goblins fled.

'What do you know, I'm less paralyzed than I thought.' she said.

'Happy to hear it…' said Myoga as he fell to the ground, flattened.

The maiden fell to the ground, as Inuyasha removed his claw from her chest, the last of her influence falling away from him. He had wanted to believe in the illusion, but his own sense had rebelled against it.

'My boy…' the faceless creature sobbed as it fell to the ground. 'my precious boy…'

'Save it,' said Inuyasha 'it was a simple question and you couldn't answer it. I thought it was weird that the whole time we were talking you never made any statements about my life that you couldn't have heard from the rumor mill. My mother wasn't in love with my father, yet no demon could ever conceive that a human might be chosen over them. Their ego would never allow it.

You are nothing but an imposter.' He clenched a fist.

'You are wrong…' said the imposter. 'all of you born of famine and war are my children… my beautiful children…'

At that moment a boat moored, and Jaken came into view. The green imp came through the mist, and halted suddenly as he saw Inuyasha standing where he was. Inuyasha looked to Jaken, keeping his fury bottled up. He just looked at him, and Jaken made for the boat.

He surged forwards towards Jaken, who stumbled back in terror. He raised the staff of two heads, but Inuyasha knocked it aside. 'No, please! Don't kill me! Let me live…' A choked sob came from his throat as Inuyasha gripped him by it. 'let me live a little longer…'

Inuyasha began to grip tighter, but then Kagome's hand came to his wrist. 'Let him go Inuyasha. He may be a mean, stupid little toad, but he is defenseless.'

After a moment Inuyasha let go of Jaken, who scrambled away to the boat. 'What was that thing, Myoga?'

'The unmother.' said Myoga 'Born from the grief of losing children to famine and war, she seeks to fill the void within herself by taking others souls. In this case, yours.'

* * *

Sesshomaru had been watching everything, and as Jaken had failed him he had mulled over the clues. Seen yet unseen, protected yet unknown by its protector. It seemed clear that Inuyasha did not know where Fathers tomb was, which meant he must have been its guardian without even knowing about it. Yet how could that be? It was a guess, but Sesshomaru began to suspect that it was hidden within a place not of this world. Certainly father had had the contacts to make such arrangements.

So where would he hide it?

Seen, but unseen.

He revealed himself, feeling rather impressed that Inuyasha had managed to so easily shake off the illusion. Perhaps he was not as weak as he had expected. 'Inuyasha, I know where it is now.'

Inuyasha looked up, and a terrible red glow came into his eyes. 'Sesshomaru!'

Sesshomaru surged forward and gripped him by the neck. 'Of all the places for him to hide it. All this time beneath our very own noses. Or to be technical above our very own noses. 'Father was determined to keep it a secret, which is why he choose here to hide it.'

'Does it look, like I give a FUCK what Father wanted?!' snapped Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru ignored his disrespect. He of all people had no right to speak so. 'Well then little brother, since it was obviously done without your knowledge, how would you like to come with me and find out?' And then he tore out his left eye as the human girl watched in horror.

Tearing the orb to shreds with his claws, Sesshomaru saw a single black pearl and sensed the power within it. He let Inuyasha fall to the ground, and Sesshomaru permitted himself a small smile. 'No wonder searching for it beneath ground was useless. Seeing, yet never seen, protected, yet never known to its protector. Our fathers tomb, hidden within a black pearl deep within your eye.'

'Will you just piss off already!' snapped Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked up in surprise. 'Your not amused?'

'You pretended she was my mother, tried to let her eat my soul, and then ripped out my eye!' roared Inuyasha, whose eye was still regenerating. 'YOU BASTARD!'

Her surged forward, but Sessomaru was swifter and leaped over him, striking him with his light whip several times. 'Die.' said Sesshomaru as he reeled. Yet as he brought down his final strike, the un mother leaped between them. There was a flash of light, and the mortal girl gasped.

The unmother landed in pieces on the ground, shreds of clothing falling around her. One landed on Inuyasha's shoulder.

'She gave her life to protect him…' said the girl.

'Demon spirit or not,' said Myoga 'she still had a mothers heart, and isn't protecting her child what a mother can't help but do?'

'My boy…' said the un mother.

'Touching,' sneered Sesshomaru, before ending the miserable creatures life.

Sesshomaru landed, having lost interest in the situation. Then the girl ran forward. 'Hey you!' she snapped.

'Kagome, stop!' cried Myoga 'Or he'll kill us both!'

'Be quiet,' hissed Kagome.

It was around this point that Jaken got back. Sesshomaru could smell him. 'Jaken, Jaken!'

'Aye milord!' cried Jaken as he approached. 'Lord Sesshomaru the staff of skulls is ours once more!'

Sesshomaru wasn't aware they had lost it. Not that he said as much. One did not express ignorance amongst inferiors. He brought the jewel before his face in satisfaction and activated its powers. 'At last the moment has come.' He dropped it.

As the jewel hit the ground there was a sound like water dripping into a pool. Sesshomaru struck the jewel with the tip of the staff of two heads, and the staff began to laugh as the glow intensified.

'The old man laughs,' said Jaken 'it means the tomb will open!'

A portal leading into the blackest void opened before them, swirling with energy. Sesshomaru looked at it in satisfaction. He leaped through it.

* * *

Inuyasha watched alongside Kagome and Myoga as Jaken and Sesshomaru disappeared into the blackness. 'Their gone…' said Kagome.

'The portal!' cried Myoga 'We must move quickly before it closes!'

'I'm not going anywhere.' said Inuyasha.

'Do you want your brother to take sole possession of your Fathers treasure?' asked Myoga.

'Let him, what do I care?' asked Inuyasha.

'But sire…'

'My father is less than a bad memory for me!' snapped Inuyasha 'And I just found out he hid the entrance to his stupid tomb from me with neither my knowledge, or consent! Fuck him! He deserves to have his tomb robbed!' He glanced back. 'Lets go.'

Then he realized that Kagome was walking through the portal. 'What do you want, an invitation?' she asked as she passed through.

'…That idiot.' snapped Inuyasha, before charging after her.

For a moment they were passing between the worlds, weightless in a place of red light. As Inuyasha appeared, Kagome glanced back. 'You do realize that we're all going to die because of you, right?'

'Don't be so pessimistic,' said Kagome 'we have to go after him! No one does that, no matter who he is!'

'You're an idiot.'

Then they emerged over a series of rocky highlands filled with mist that shrouded all the world. Far before them was a giant skeletal dog body, clad in armor. It towered over everything around them. Within its eyes lay an ancient spirit far greater than they. Then they were falling, falling down towards the landscape far below.

As they did so, the skeleton of a great bird swooped in and plucked them from the sky. It carried them towards the dog skeleton, and Inuyasha looked down in disgust. 'Father.' he hissed.

'Those bones there are your dad?' asked Kagome, voice awed.

'What else would they be?' snapped Inuyasha.

'Not that he wasn't alive once too but…' Kagome looked up. 'What do you mean, what else? Their huge, okay!' The bird looped round the head, and went for the open mouth.

'Its true.' said Myoga 'Their huge because he himself was of incomparable stature.' They passed into the mouth. 'Here he is in truest form, undisguised. The treasure sword embedded in his bones. That is what Lord Sesshomaru is after.'

'I don't care about any of this!' snapped Inuyasha. 'The only reason I'm here is because Kagone was stupid enough to chase after the guy that completely wrecked me!' They descended down the skeletons gullet, which resembled more a cave.

* * *

It was a sword in a stone, a battered and ill maintained one. Even so, Sesshomaru could feel the power within it. 'Here is what I have sought… at last I shall take possession of the sacred sword. The lethal legendary blade known to kill a hundred in one stroke. Tetsaiga…'

He reached out and grasped it in one hand.

'They say it was forged of the fang in your fathers own mouth.' said Jaken. 'Once you possess the blade Tetsaiga, you possess his power as well!'

Power. Sesshomaru felt as if the sword was reading his thoughts, judging his every action, thought and deed. And suddenly it rejected him. The pain surged through his hand, and Sesshomaru released his grip. He looked at his burned hand in displeasure.

'Its not stuck, is it?' asked Jaken.

'Father has done his work well,' said Sesshomaru 'the blade is-'

And then he was roundhouse kicked in the face. He flipped backward and caught himself as Inuyasha descended on him, attacking with a savage assault. Sesshomaru, however, evaded him,

One minute Inuyasha nearly had his hands on Sesshomaru, and the next he was gone.

'Be more respectful,' said Sesshomaru. 'its our fathers tomb.'

'You know, your right!' snapped Inuyasha 'I hadn't thought about that! After I finish killing you I'll be sure to break it to pieces!'

'Lord Inuyasha, look back! Look back!' cried Myoga.

'What?!' snapped Inuyasha, looking back.

'The blade Tetsaiga!' cried Myoga.

'That thing wouldn't cut paper,' said Inuyasha 'and anyway I want nothing from my father.'

'Lord Inuyasha,' said Myoga 'you must draw the sword. And you, Lord Sesshomaru, you couldn't pull it out could you?'

'Do you mean to say Inuyasha can?' asked Sesshomaru.

'Of course,' said Myoga 'it was always intended that Lord Inuyasha should inherit it.' Myoga suddenly realized whom he was talking to. 'He was entrusted with the tomb, wasn't he? That should be proof enough if you ask me. Now hurry, hurry and claim whats yours.'

'Shut up!' snapped Inuyasha 'I don't want it! I want nothing from my father, as far as I'm concerned I don't have one!' Was it his imagination, or did the blade seem to recoil at those words. A voice echoed. Then he remembered something, something said in passing that tore at his thoughts. 'Myoga, is it true what Jaken said?' he said in a low tone. 'Does Sesshomaru possess a weapon which can bring back the dead?'

'It… it is true,' said Myoga 'however I do not see what that has to do with-'

'Then I'll take that instead.' said Inuyasha. 'and unlike Sesshomaru I'll actually use it!'

'You dare?' asked Sesshomaru on a calm tone.

Suddenly his eyes glowed red, and he roared skyward in a manner that shook the walls. He surged towards Sesshomaru, who narrowly avoided having his chest caved in. A piece of his armor shattered and fell away as the demon was driven back beneath a flurry of attacks.

Even so, Sesshomaru remained calm. 'You fight as though you were still a-' He narrowly stepped away, his throat nearly cut.

As the battle waged on, Myoga and Kagome watched in horror as the battle went on, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha moving faster and faster in a terrible flurry of limbs. 'Oh this is terrible!' cried Myoga 'Inuyasha's demon half is becoming more and more prominent!'

'Demon half?' asked Kagome 'What are you talking about?'

'The tetsaiga is essential to containing Inuyasha's feral half.' said Myoga 'By rejecting it, he has rejected the protection offered by the sword! He might be in control now, but its only a matter of time before he becomes a mindless killing machine! If he finishes with Sesshomaru, we're next!'

Inuyasha slammed Sesshomaru up against the wall, gripping him by the the throat as they struggled. 'Give… me… your sword!' snarled Inuyasha.

'I would rather die.' said Sesshomaru, before throwing him down and rushing at him.

There was no longer any semblance of order to the battle. No one was using fancy moves, or anything of the sort. The two fighters tore at each other with claws, ripping their garments. Both snarled and snapped at each other, and Inuyasha went so far as to bite Sesshomaru on the arm.

'Oh we're doomed!' cried Myoga. 'Doomed!'

'Inuyasha, sit!' cried Kagome.

Inuyasha was slammed against the ground, and Sesshomaru stepped back. His outfit had been torn to ribbons, and his chest was bared. He really was very muscular. Kagome could not help but notice that Sesshomaru was very good looking. As Inuyasha rose, the red gleam gone from his eyes, Sesshomaru spoke:

'Are you done?' he asked 'I am.'

He surged forward and slammed Inuyasha against the wall, before baring one of his clawed hands. 'I don't think you've met my poisoned claws.'

Inuyasha had only a very few moments in which to react. _'What would Bankotsu do in this situation?'_ He came up with an idea.

He lashed out with one leg, and Sesshomaru doubled over, stepping backwards while clutching himself. Jaken stared in horror. 'You kicked Lord Sesshomaru in the crotch!' he accused.

'He ripped out my eye!' roared Inuyasha in return.

'You kicked Lord Sesshomaru in the crotch!'

'He ripped out my FUCKING EYE!'

Sesshomaru arose and unleashed his poison claws. Inuyasha ducked away just in time for the entire wall behind him to be melted by green acid. Inuyasha sped away, trying to get some distance, but Sesshomaru appeared in front of him. He lashed out with one claw, but Sesshomaru leaped away and drew out his light whip, slashing him repeatedly with it.

Beating him backward, he threw Inuyasha down. Inuyasha rose and charged again, but Sesshomaru caught him with one claw and lifted him up. 'The time has come… DIE!'

Kagome had been edging towards the blade to avoid the fray. At one point she had nearly been knocked over by a flying skull, and had taken hold of the tetsaiga. Then she saw Sesshomaru on the verge of killing Inuyasha,

'Inuyasha!' cried Kagome.

The blade came free. Everything stopped.

'Oops,' said Kagome.

Sesshomaru halted his attack, and looked up. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at her where she was holding it. Kagome took it in both hands. 'It… just… came out… uh…'

The glaring continued.

'Sorry?' she said. _'Now what?'_

 **Authors Note:**

Here we are, chapter six. I admit, the scene where Inuyasha kicks Sesshomaru in the crotch has been planned from the earliest stages of Inuyasha and the Band of Seven. Not much to say, other than I feel like this chapter is of lower quality than the rest. Tell me what you think in the comments, and suggest how I might improve things a little.

See you soon!


	7. Showdown! Inuyasha Vs Sesshomaru

**Chapter Seven: Showdown! Inuyasha Vs Sesshomaru**

There was a long, long silence as Kagome looked just a tiny bit awkward. Jaken stared in open mouthed horror as the fourteen year old girl looked at the sword awkwardly. He looked to the staff, then to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, before back to Kagome.

'Thats impossible!' he cried 'If the two of them couldn't do it, how could she? How could a mere human possibly hope to draw the sword.'

'Don't look at her!' snapped Inuyasha 'Look at me!' Then he slashed at Sesshomaru, who moved away in a blur.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was in front of Kagome, looking very, very annoyed. Kagome squeaked nervously as the demon loomed over her. 'What are you, and how did you draw the sword?' There was recognition in his eyes, and he peered closer at her. Then his gaze narrowed. 'You!'

'Sesshomaru!' cried Inuyasha 'Leave her alone, she's not involved in this!'

'Inuyasha!' cried Kagome, before raising the sword. 'One step closer and I'll cut you.'

Sesshomaru continued to advance, eyes turning red as his claws were pinched. He glanced back to Inuyasha. 'Neither of us were able to draw the sword, and yet _she_ has done so with ease. She must die.'

'Alright first of all,' said Inuyasha 'I didn't try to draw the sword. And second of all, Kagome give him the sword before he rips you to shreds.'

'No way, I drew it out!' snapped Kagome 'If he couldn't pull it out, it means he's not supposed to have it!'

'For the love of- who cares what my old man wanted?!' snapped Inuyasha 'He put the entrance to the tomb in my eye, then gave Sesshomaru a hint to its true location which would cause him to come after me! I can only assume he wanted us to kill each other and clean up the result of his one night stand.

He's probably sitting in the afterlife laughing at us right now!'

'Lord Inuyasha, you mustn't speak of your father that way!' snapped Myoga 'There was always a purpose behind everything he did!'

'Shut up Myoga,' snapped Inuyasha 'Sesshomaru, can you look me in the eye and tell me that our father wouldn't have made this sword so only a human could draw it out, just to spite you?'

That seemed to get through to Sesshomaru. 'Yes, little brother, I think you are right. Your patience with this creature is astonishing. You protect her, even seem to love her. Certainly these feelings of mercy of yours are not something you inherited from our great and terrible Father.'

'I told you, the only thing I inherited from him is the robe I'm wearing and a psychotic tendency to rend people to shreds.' said Inuyasha. 'Also great? Not in my eyes.'

He might as well have saved his breath. Sesshomaru was making a speech. 'It must have been that mother of yours, that human mother who caused our father to meet his end in this ignoble place.'

'Oh good, she managed to get even before the end.' said Inuyasha.

'Her blood effects you as well.' reflected Sesshomaru 'Is it that which so endears you to them? When it comes to humans, I of course, bear no such weakness. Whatever the case, in another life this girl pinned me to a tree and must therefore die.'

'For the last time, I'm not Kikyo-' began Kagome.

Then Sesshomaru used his acid claws and she was covered in acid, hidden from view as her shape fell to the ground and tetsaiga disappeared beneath the muck.

One more person he hadn't been able to save.

'So fragile, wouldn't you agree little brother?' asked Sesshomaru 'And not just humans, half breeds-'

And then Inuyasha punched him in the face. Sesshomaru reeled beneath the bow, but before he could recover Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall, which cracked beneath the impact. In that moment nothing mattered except killing Sesshomaru. He surged forward and Sesshomaru scarcely moved out of the way in time, as Inuyasha's claws tore off a section of his armor and drove deep into the wall.

Sesshomaru tried to get some distance as Inuyasha was after him, but he soon found himself hard pressed. In a flurry of punches, Sesshomaru took multiple blows to the gut, face, and chest.

'Humans are brutal, lying, traitorous, murderous, short lived creatures which laugh at the pain of others, take what is not theirs, concern themselves in things which they have no place in, and who murder each other nearly as much as they do other races! Their weak, arrogant, and totally selfish!' Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru by the hair and swung him round to crash into the floor. 'As a species they can be unfavorably compared to insects! And I'd take them over you any day!'

He leaped on Sesshomaru, gripping his throat, and began to choke him. Sesshomaru grabbed his hands, trying to force him off, but to no avail. He could feel the demon suffering from a lack of air, saw his eyes widening, the realization that he was going to die set in.

Then Sesshomaru's cloak wrapped around Inuyasha and dragged him off. Rising up, Sesshomaru swung him round and smashed him against he wall. 'How can you think with your mixed blood that you are my equal?' he asked in a seething tone, drawing his light whip and slashing Inuyasha repeatedly. 'Worthless half breed!'

Inuyasha crashed against the wall hard, and landed on the ground. 'A half breed am I?'

A long time ago, Inuyasha had been playing with a ball, alone as always. A number of adults had chosen to amuse themselves by stealing it from him, and keeping it away from him. Eventually he simply stood before his uncle, waiting for them to give it back.

Instead they tossed it to one side, and had him fetch it as though he were a dog.

When he turned around, they had left, having had their fun. They called him a half breed, he could hear it under their breath though there was an entire river between them.

He'd seen his mother in the gardens then, and run into her arms and asked her what a half breed was. She cried, cried for him. She'd known what it meant, what his life would be like.

Years later, when he was alone, Inuyasha had seen a ball game played between boys his age. He was eighteen years old at the time, yet still had the body and mind of a child. It had been salt on already bitter wounds. He'd had to grow up so quickly, since he'd lost his mother, and yet his body did not reflect as much.

It took nearly thirty more years for him to look like he was now.

His gaze turned to the blade of the tetsaiga, sticking out of the acid which had hardened. Arising, he surged forward and attacked Sesshomaru. Their battle waged up down and around without relent, as the rest of Sesshomaru's armor was shattered. Finally they parted, claws bared.

'All that for a memory and a dead mortal girl?' asked Sesshomaru in amusement, though blood was dripping from his lip. 'If I'd known what that was what it took to make you fight, I'd have killed her sooner.'

'I'm going to slit your stomach, tear out your guts, and put them in a bowl!' roared Inuyasha 'By the time I'm done, your gonna wish it was you who was dead!'

At that moment the muck remaining from the acid shifted and Kagome emerged unharmed. 'I thought I was a goner…' Inuyasha stared incredulously as she stood up, and pointed the sword at Sesshomaru. 'Hey you, you tried to kill me didn't you! Don't go thinking your going to get away with it, Mr!' Then she passed the sword into Inuyasha's hands. 'Here, I think we underestimated it. Don't let me down.'

'Hey, how come your still alive?' asked Inuyasha, perplexed.

Kagome stared at her hands in bemusement with wide eyes, moving them back and forth. 'I dunno.'

'The sword,' said Sesshomaru 'thats what protected you!' The skulls beneath his feet began to tremble. The room seemed to shift as well.

'Its true!' cried Myoga 'Those claws of his drip deadly poison, it had to be the sword! Or she really would have died! Why not put it to a real test and try it on Sesshomaru.'

'Big words,' said Sesshomaru 'for such small vermin.' A violet glow surrounded him, his pupils shrank, as his eyes widened. Winds kicked up around him as skulls levitated and flew about his body. 'Lets see if a half breed can even wield the tetsaiga. I myself shall be the witness!' His eyes turned red. His face widened to a smile, and he transformed into the shape of a giant white dog with a flowing mane of hair, and red eyes. His feet were twice Inuyasha's size, and he towered over them. On his forehead was a crescent moon of violet color.

'He changed…' said Kagome fearfully.

'Good,' said Inuyasha 'cause now we know his real form. Go hide somewhere.'

'Where?' asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru advanced on them, and Inuyasha charged to meet him. Leaping high into the air, he brought down the tetsaiga, only for it to bounce off Sesshomaru's hide. Inuyasha landed as Sesshomaru lunged at Kagome, who jumped away just in time to avoid being crushed.

'It didn't even make a scratch…' said Inuyasha, looking at the blade. Then he leaped away in time to avoid Sesshomaru's assault. As the beast snapped and bit at him, poison began to seep out from Sesshomaru's mouth.

'Myoga, whats the deal?!' asked Inuyasha 'This sword can't even bruise, let alone cut!'

'Well Lord Inuyasha,' said Myoga, packing his bags. 'I suppose it'll make a lovely heirloom if nothing else. Besides, its the thought that counts! Now if you'll excuse me!' He leaped off Inuyasha's back.

'Whoa, wait!' said Inuyasha.

'Don't let that Sesshomaru push you around!' called Myoga, before rushing away.

The poison had risen to Inuyasha's waist now, and was rising higher. 'Kagome, get off the ground!' cried Inuyasha.

'How?' she asked.

'Just climb up!' he cried 'Up! Up!'

As Kagome and Jaken began to scale up the wall, Inuyasha dodged Sesshomaru's assaults with increasing difficulty. He could see Kagome and Myoga arguing as they scaled higher, and Kagome looking down at him. Jaken too was scaling, and he realized he couldn't stay down here much longer.

Leaping high into the air, he reached a high point on the wall, and caught himself, coughing as he did so. His arms and legs were going numb. Then he was grabbed from behind by a pair of jaws, and Sesshomaru gripped him between his teeth, shaking him. In pain, and desperation, Inuyasha drove the Tetsaiga into Sesshomaru's jaw. The beast growled and leaped out of the poison, smashing through the ceiling and into the sky above.

'Inuyasha!' cried Kagome.

Falling from Sesshomaru's mouth, Inuyasha landed upon the surface of his Fathers left pauldron. Sesshomaru landed some distance away, and Inuyasha faced down the creature sword in hand. There was a long silence as they waited for each other to move.

'Now do you see the power of Tetsaiga?' asked Myoga. 'I see you've been giving Sesshomaru what for!'

'Where have you been?!' snapped Inuyasha 'This things about as useful as a walking stick!'

'Oh,' said Myoga 'well so maybe it isn't from your father.' Then he ran away.

'Hey!' cried Kagome 'He left!'

'Why am I not surprised?' asked Inuyasha 'In the meantime what am I going to do with-' He leaped out of the way as Sesshomaru lunged. Then leaped again as the demon chased him. He struck at one paw, only for the weapon to bounce off with a clang.

'Thats right! Sock it to him Inuyasha, I think the first one hit!'

'What are you nuts?!' asked Inuyasha 'That wasn't even close!'

'But the swords yours now!' cried Kagome happily. 'All you gotta do is believe in it! Like I believe in you!'

Sesshomaru was bringing up one paw to lick it, seemingly having lost interest.

'…Are you braindead?' asked Inuyasha after a moment. 'This sword is about as good for much as my Father was. I'll probably live, since I'm half demon, but I wouldn't place any bets on you.'

'So I should just… give up hope?' asked Kagome, sniffling.

'Pretty much.' agreed Inuyasha.

'Would it kill you to try and be a little nicer?!' snapped Kagome.

'Yes!' said Inuyasha. 'Now shut up and let me protect you!'

Sesshomaru loomed again, and Inuyasha wondered if he was thinking at all within that body. Nothing he'd seen of him so far indicated that Sesshomaru was conscious. 'You stay here and watch.' he said, before walking forward.

'Wait a second,' said Kagome as she watched Inuyasha walk away. 'did he just say he'd protect me? In some ways he is like his brother, but in others he's totally different.'

Sesshomaru roared, and Inuyasha was not impressed. 'Yeah, yeah, roar, roar to you too buddy. Lets get it over with.' He put forth his sword, and it pulsed with power in his hands. He brought it closer, perplexed. 'Tetsaiga is pulsing! I can hear it!'

'Get him Lord Sesshomaru!' cried Jaken 'Bit his little head off, thats right! Nibble on his little feet-' At this moment he took a skull to the head.

'We'll see who eats who!' cried Kagome. 'You can do it! I just know it!'

Sesshomaru lunged at him, but Inuyasha stepped aside and brought round the sword. The blade suddenly grew far longer and sharper, and cut into Sesshomaru's leg, tearing deeply through it. The beast fell to the ground, its left foreleg cut off.

Inuyasha looked at the blade, whose hilt was writhed in white fur. It looked like a fang. He tested its weight as Sesshomaru arose, dripping blood. It was a fang! 'The old man really did leave something worthwhile!' he laughed. 'So here we are, two brothers pitted at each others throats by their own father! You talk a big game, but to him, you and me both meant nothing to him!

Don't you get it?! This whole thing was just a game to him, an idle amusement he came up with to torment the children he never bother to know! What it all boils down to is that you are no more significant than a tiny flea sucking his blood!'

Sesshomaru roared and surged forward. Yet Inuyasha slashed with the tetsaiga, cutting him across the chest and sending him tumbling down into the landscape of mist far below. Suddenly he faded, and disappeared entirely.

'Lord Sesshomaru, don't leave me!' cried Jaken, before racing after him.

'Inuyasha,' said Kagome, approaching from behind.

Inuyasha stabbed the blade into the ground and fell to a crouch. He said nothing, feeling very bitter all of a sudden. It was at this moment that Myoga showed up again. 'You see, I was right. Of course if you'd listened earlier you would have-' Inuyasha brought up one finger to squash him, and Myoga froze. 'Wait! I wasn't running away! Look, see over there! I was getting us a ride home!'

Sure enough there were a group of skeleton demons, waiting for them to fly back the way they came. 'Oh so you didn't run away.' said Myoga.

Inuyasha smiled. With sparkles.

'Okay, I admit it, I ran away.' said Myoga 'But you have to believe me, if I'd known you'd make a comeback, I'd never have left you. I'm ashamed of myself. I oughta have more faith. Please forgive me.'

'Myoga,' said Inuyasha 'shut up.'

'Yes Lord Inuyasha.'

The portal closed behind them as Inuyasha and Kagome fell through the air to land on the grass. The jewel descended, and returned to Inuyasha's eye, as he turned to face Kagome. 'So how are you doing?' she asked.

'Fine,' said Inuyasha 'I got a new sword out of it, so this whole thing wasn't a complete waste of time. I'd love to show Bankotsu this thing one day.'

'Bankotsu?' said Kagome 'That friend of yours, right.'

'Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it.' said Inuyasha, expression darkening.

Later as Kagome relayed the events which had transpired to Kaede, the keen eyed old women peered at her. 'Yet how was it that ye were able to draw the tetsaiga?' asked Kaede.

'My theory,' said Myoga 'is that it was because Kagome was mortal. Don't forget that the tetsaiga was forged by Inuyasha's father as a way to protect his mortal mother. It was his feelings towards mortals which allowed Inuyasha to wield it effectively.'

'Your right,' said Kagome 'thats when the sword reacted.'

'For someone like Sesshomaru, who could only hate humans,' said Myoga 'wielding tetsaiga was impossible.'

'Tis a strange story, aye.' said Kaede. 'To Inuyasha, his half human heritage has been a curse, his feelings for his mother have been tinged with shame. And yet… those same feelings are what make him different. That is why his Father chose him for his resting place. Perhaps the one who most resembles the Father is not Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha.'

'Inuyasha thinks he was chosen for the resting place because his Father wanted him and Sesshomaru to kill each other.' said Kagome.

'I knew Inuyasha's father personally,' said Myoga 'and I assure you that would be entirely out of character for him.'

'I guess.' said Kagome.

Later she found Inuyasha testing the blade in the trees above. After another swing, he hit the tree, and flinched at the resounding clang. Looking at it, he sighed. 'I spoke too soon. Now its back to being a piece of junk.'

'Inuyasha,' said Kagome 'would you like me to tell you how to use tetsaiga?'

Inuyasha leaped down. 'And since when are you an expert?'

'Well, do you promise you'll protect me with it forever and ever?'

'No.' said Inuyasha flat out.

'But you said I should let you protect me!' cried Kagome.

'Protecting you in one circumstance is one thing,' said Inuyasha 'agreeing to protect you long term, thats a responsibility I'm not sure I want.' He paused. 'Now how do I access the swords power?'

Kagome sighed. 'The sword was made to protect humans.'

'No it wasn't.' said Inuyasha 'Do you have any idea how many people my father killed? That limitless pile of skulls were his victims.'

'Look I'm just telling you what Myoga told me!' snapped Kagome. 'The sword was made to protect your mother!' There was silence. 'He loved her, okay! It was unforgivable what he did to her, but he loved her!'

Inuyasha turned away. 'Whatever, it doesn't matter to me anyway.'

There was a long silence between them. After a moment, something occurred to Kagome, an unanswered question which nagged at her thoughts. 'Inuyasha…'

'What is it now?' asked Inuyasha, glancing back.

'When the unmother had you in that dream world… you knew right away it wasn't her, didn't you? How… how did you know.'

'When I saw her,' said Inuyasha 'she accepted who I was without hesitation. The things I'd done, the people I'd killed, none of it mattered to her. Thats how I knew it could never be her.'

'I don't understand.' said Kagome.

'I've done a lot of terrible things, Kagome.' said Inuyasha 'And if there is one thing I'm absolutely certain, its that if mother were alive today she'd be ashamed of me.' He sheathed the sword. 'I need to be alone for a while.'

'Right,' said Kagome 'I'll just uh…' She couldn't leave things like this. She just couldn't. 'My father left when I was ten.' She blurted out suddenly.

'What?' said Inuyasha.

'He… he was almost never around before that.' said Kagome 'I don't think he ever really cared about me or Sota all that much. One day he just disappeared, and never came back. My mom never told me why he just… I… I'm sorry, I just…'

'No, its fine.' said Inuyasha 'Would you sit with me for awhile, Kagome?'

'…Yes,' said Kagome 'I'd like that,'

They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. They rested their backs against the tree and stared up at the clouds passing by above them. And for a time, they felt at peace.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well this was a heavy chapter to write really. Its funny how what began as a throwaway line in one chapter of Inuyasha of the Band of Seven became a massive change in the tone of this episode, and more to come. Rather than having an uplifting ending, with Inuyasha proving that he is just as worthy an heir to their father, we have Inuyasha tearing down Sesshomaru's delusions of grandeur by pointing out that he mattered to Inutaisho about as much as Inuyasha did. Inutaisho, rather than being an icon to aspire to, is instead a cosmic horror, toying with his children from beyond the grave.

What he really felt, and meant to accomplish was irrelevant. His actions have tarnished his legacy, perhaps beyond repair, in the eyes of Inuyasha. As for the revelation regarding Kagome's Father, I figured I'd have an explanation for why we never see her dad at all. Her interest in Inuyasha's parentage is in particular a result of her Father leaving.

Overall, one hell of a downer ending.

See you soon!


	8. The Toad who would be Prince

**Chapter Eight: The Toad who would be Prince**

Kagome swam through the chill pond enjoying every second of it as she pulled herself out. She was now clad in a orange and yellow bathing suit, and her new school uniform lay on the rocks some ways away. Mom hadn't been happy about her old one disappearing, but she hadn't been able to find it. Stretched herself out, Kagome sighed in satisfaction. 'Oh wow, that was so nice! The water is clean, the air is fresh! Its not so bad being in the middle ages!'

Inuyasha in the meantime was lounging on a tree branch, resting his head on his hands. 'We've been away for three days now!' said Inuyasha 'You said if we left the village we'd find more jewel shards out here in Wasashi!'

'Yeah, yeah, sure whatever,' said Myoga.

'Are you listening to me or what?' asked Inuyasha.

'Sorry,' said Myoga 'I was just a bit distracted by our young lady down there.'

'Listen you-' began Inuyasha.

'I'm going to go check on her.' said Myoga, racing off.

'Your just going to get clobbered,' said Inuyasha 'I wouldn't do it if I were-' At that moment a white blur raced past him towards Kagome. Wondering if it was dangerous, Inuyasha raced after it, soon overtaking Myoga.

'Lord Inuyasha, you naughty boy!' cried Myoga as he chased after him. 'You can't resist either, can you?' Inuyasha swatted him away, and made his way to the water, landing on a rock. Kagome cried out in shock as she looked up.

'Its not you!' snapped Inuyasha, balancing on a rock. 'I saw something come down here!'

'Its not that,' said Kagome 'its my clothes!'

Looking up, Inuyasha saw a white monkey running away with her clothes. Suddenly there was a high pitched sound that resounded in his ears. 'I heard a whistle…' he said, before giving chase.

* * *

In a forest grove, beneath the shadow of a great tree, a boy of sixteen was whistling through his hands, and waiting for his monkey friend to come back. Soon enough the white monkey came racing back to him, carrying a folded garment of green, white, and red. The boy took it. 'Thats my good boy, what did you bring me this time?'

Removing from the garments a white and lacy thing he stared. 'This isn't something to eat.'

'Hey!' snarled a voice, and the boy looked up.

Before him stood an unmistakeable visage, though he had only seen it on paintings until now. The boy fell back as the white haired and red clad half demon emerged from the bushes. Behind him came a girl clad in very strange clothes.

'Hey!' snapped the girl. 'Give me back my clothes!'

The boy was shaking in terror as his hand went to his sword. 'I-Inuyasha of the Band of Seven!' he cried in horror, drawing out his sword. 'Stay back!'

Inuyasha moved swiftly and set one foot to the boys head, pressing it against the tree. 'Good, my reputation proceeds me. Now who are you?'

'I… I'm no one important.' said the boy. 'I was just in the forest and starving, so I told my pet monkey to go find me some food! I didn't mean to cross you, Inuyasha, I…'

'Well you succeeded,' said Inuyasha. 'now either-'

'Inuyasha, sit boy.' said the girl.

At that moment Inuyasha was suddenly slammed against the ground hard. Rising up, he rubbed his head. 'Whats the big idea, Kagome?'

'Stop terrifying him.' said Kagome. 'He didn't mean to steal my clothes, so its uncalled for.'

The boy began to slowly sneak away.

'You think this is uncalled for?' asked Inuyasha 'With this guys looks Jakotsu would have had him begging for death and calling him mistress by now. He's just lucky that out of all the Band of Seven he was found by me. The worst I'll do is sharpen my claws on him.'

The boy snuck a little faster.

'We're not the Band of Seven!' snapped Kagome 'And you!'

The boy halted, caught in the act.

'Your not going anywhere until I give you something to eat!'

And that was how, with his back to a tree and Inuyasha glaring, the boy found himself stuffing his face with some truly delicious form of crunchy and salty food. Kagome watched him with pity. 'You must have really been hungry.' drawing out a metal cylinder she offered it to him. 'Would you like some tea?'

'Yes, thank you.' Kagome snapped open the top, and offered it to him. She then looked to Inuyasha who was sitting around. 'I have something for you too.'

'No thank you.' said Inuyasha.

'But if you eat it, I won't have to carry it.' said Kagome.

'Its not my fault you carry around so much junk all the time.' snapped Inuyasha.

'Its not junk.' replied Kagome. 'Its homework and clothes and-'

'I give up.' said Inuyasha.

The boy arose, and clasped his hands together. 'I give you thanks, women. The chips potato were delicious.'

'My name is Kagome, and his is Inuyasha, and-'

At that moment there came a sucking sound, and the boy slapped his cheek. Myoga floated down to the ground, flattened.

'He's Myoga the flea.' continued Kagome with a smile.

 _'_ _Who… who is this girl to speak so calmly in the company of a monster like Inuyasha?'_ wondered the boy as she drew nearer.

'You said before that you were separated from your allies.' she said 'Tell me, are you a nobleman?'

He turned his back on her. 'I'm not at liberty to reveal my full identity?' Making his way forward, he turned to face her, framed in white light. 'But my names Nobunaga.'

Instantly her posture changed. 'Nobunaga! The Nobunaga!' She rushed forward. 'Let me shake your hand! I'm so glad to meet you! Can I have your autograph!'

'Uh… okay.' he said, unsure as to why she was asking.

She offered him a canvass. 'Right here if you would be so kind, and your full name of course!'

'Whats got you so excited?' asked Inuyasha,

'Thats Oda Nobunaga!' cried Kagome. 'Hello! Didn't you study history?!'

'Well actually my dear,' said Myoga 'thats not what the signature says.'

'Amari Nobunaga,' said the girl, disappointed as she leaned in. 'but I thought you were Oda Nobunaga…'

'Ha!' cried Amari 'I belong to the Takeda Clan in the Land of Kai! Please do not confuse me with him!'

'So you know him?' asked Kagome.

'Yeah, and he's a big idiot!' snapped Amari.

'If you weren't Oda Nobunaga then you should have said so.' she snapped, before turning away sadly. 'And here I thought you were living history.'

'Ahem,' said Amari, turning away. 'I trust you'll excuse me, an important mission demands my immediate attention.'

'In that case why are you hanging around the forest stealing womens underwear?' asked Inuyasha in deadpan.

'Farewell.' said Amari, before making his way onwards.

'Uh… I wouldn't go that way if I were-'

And then Amari fell down a hill to land with a crash.

'I told ya, but you wouldn't listen.' reflected Inuyasha.

'A loser, yes.' said Kagome 'But Oda Nobunaga, probably not.'

* * *

They made their way onwards and came to a village. There many young women were being bound by the hands and led away. The villagers watched in horror.

'Haven't they taken enough girls already?' asked one.

'Of all the women summoned to the castle, not a one has yet to return.' reflected another.

'Aha,' said Nobunaga 'I knew it. So the rumors I heard were true after all.'

'So why was it you and I had to follow this guy?'

'Because he needs us, and we can't leave him alone!' snapped Kagome.

'What about us?' asked Inuyasha 'We still have our own mission!'

'I don't want to repeat it,' whispered a villager. 'but they say the Lord's been possessed by some kind of demon.'

'Demon?' asked Inuyasha.

* * *

Within a great fortress atop a mighty plateau, the Lord remained in an empty room, his face covered in bandages. Tending to him was a beautiful women dressed in red.

'Like ye well, castle life, my Princess?' asked the Lord.

'Yes milord,' said the Princess 'I lack for nothing.'

'Thats alright then,' said the Lord, sipping from his saki.

'If I may, milord,' said the Princess.

'Yes, Princess?'

'The young women,' said the Princess 'the ones milord has so generously summoned to the castle. Might I ask… where they are?'

The saki bowel fell from his hands to clatter upon the ground. His foot came down to crush it beneath one bandaged limb as he smashed the ground. 'You may not!' Then he stood.

'Forgive me!' cried the Princess as she bowed. 'I had no right to ask!'

The demon turned and made his way out of the room, as the Princess clutched her heart. 'Oh that I might return to Kai.'

* * *

That night they came upon the castle and there by the base of the plateau stared up. 'This is the place.' said Inuyasha 'I smell the demons scent from here! There is a piece of the sacred jewel there all right.' He got to one knee. 'We'd better go up there and have a closer look. Jump on Kagome.'

'Kay,' said Kagome, before getting on his back.

Less welcome was Amari getting on as well. 'Hey, whats the big idea?!' snapped Inuyasha. 'Get off!'

'I've got business up there!' cried Amari in determination.

'Then go find your own ride!' snapped Inuyasha.

'Just do it, will ya.' said Kagome.

'I appreciate it.' said Amari.

'Why does it always gotta be me thats the nice guy.' muttered Inuyasha, before leaping over the walls in a single bound. On top the plateau they found the guards sleeping.

'Well so much for castle security.' said Kagome 'It looks like their all asleep.'

Myoga jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder. 'Don't be fooled, Lord Inuyasha. Their sleep is hypnotic, not natural. Possibly, it may even be castle wide.'

Amari led them through the halls. 'Princess!' he cried 'Princess Tzuyu!' Opening a door he found only unconscious bodies. 'Princess Tzuyu, where are you?! It is I, Nobunaga come to save you!'

'Should we be letting him make so much noise?' asked Kagome.

'I don't see why not,' said Inuyasha 'their asleep aren't they? Besides, the sooner we find the demon the sooner we find the jewel.'

Finally Amari opened two double doors and halted. 'Princess!' he cried 'Princess Tzuyu!' And he rushed to her side. Yet he found that she was terribly old. 'Princess Tzuyu, what has happened.'

Kagome made her way over to the side of the room. 'Hey, Nobunaga, I hate to interrupt, but isn't this the Princess Tzuyu over here?'

Amari looked up and blinked, before letting the old women fall to the ground. Myoga then made himself known. 'Did somebody say Princess? I know a good way to wake her up.' Descending onto her cheek, he began to draw blood from her.

Tzuyu's hand came up and struck him, and he fell to the ground as she opened her eyes. Amari was by her side in an instant. 'Princess!'

'Nobunaga,' said the Princess 'why are you here?'

'Princess Tzuyu, you remember me?' asked Nobunaga.

'Of course I do,' she said 'I'll never forget. You and I were friends as children, and you were always so very kind.'

'I…' Amari blushed. 'I don't know what to say. I just thought you wouldn't remember a lowly vassal like me.'

'I remember everything,' said Tzuyu fondly. 'how you'd slip and fall in the pond. How I'd laugh and laugh when you fell in horse dung.'

From where they were watching, Kagome leaned in. 'Hey Inuyasha, you don't suppose he's in love with the Princess do you?'

'Hmm,' said Inuyasha 'good thing for him that we're going to kill her lord.'

'Inuyasha!' said Kagome chidingly.

'What?' said Inuyasha 'He's clearly possessed by a demon.'

'It could be someone else.' said Kagome.

'If only I could go home…' said Tzuyu, beginning to cry.

'Princess…' said Amari.

'It was shortly after I came here as his bride that my Lord began to act strangely,' said the Princess 'he'd fallen into the garden pond, and run a terrible fever. It was as though he'd become a different person.'

'Told you so.' said Inuyasha.

'Nobunaga, what should I do?' cried he Princess.

'There seems no choice.' said Amari 'You must return to Kai. Even your father, so far from here, has heard of the Lords derangement. Indeed, it was his wish I come that you might be returned to him.'

Tzuyu looked deep into his eyes. 'You… came on my fathers orders?'

'Even if he had not ordered it, still, I would somehow have come.' said Amari.

'Nobunaga…' she began breathlessly.

'Yes Princess? I'm listening.' he said.

'Nobunaga… there is a monkey on your head.' said Tzuyu.

'Yes Princess.' said Nobunaga sadly.

Then Inuyasha heard footsteps. 'Sounds like he's finally here.' He stood up. 'You coming Kagome?'

'Yep.' she said.

Inuyasha stepped into the hall, and saw the shambling figure of the Lord approaching. The Lord looked at him strangely. 'I thought I heard something.'

'Yeah,' said Inuyasha 'and it took you long enough! Lets see your true face!' Surging forward, his claws slashed through the bandages.

The Lord fell back, as Amari and Tzuyu gasped. For beneath the bandages was the face and flippers of a toad.

'My lord…' said Princess Tzuyu, before fainting into Amari's arms. 'Don't worry!'

'He has a piece of the jewel in him.' said Kagome. 'I saw it!'

'Yeah, a lot of good its done him,' said Inuyasha.

'Not so fast, Inuyasha.' said Myoga 'He's the ninety ninth toad of the ninety ninth generation. He's stronger than he looks.'

'Then one good punch ought to make it a hundred!' snapped Inuyasha before surging forward. However the toad spat a wave of violet gas which engulfed him, and he fell to the ground choking.

'Kagome,' said Myoga 'toxic fumes. Very dangerous.'

'Yeah,' wheezed Kagome 'I kind of figured that.'

The toad made its way past Inuyasha towards Amari and Tzuyu. 'Give me back my Princess!'

Amari drew his sword and raised it. 'Stay back monster!'

'Very funny!' cried the toad 'As though you could stop me, human scum!' Then his tongue lashed out and plunged into Amari's shoulder. The samurai fell back, the Princess falling from his arms.

'Nobunaga!' cried Kagome.

At that moment the toad grabbed the Princess, swung her over one shoulder and ran, smashing through the wall and racing across the roofs. Amari rose up, bleeding heavily. 'Princess!'

'Amari!' cried Kagome.

'It doesn't matter what happens to me!' cried Amaru 'Please, you've got to save the Princess!'

'I knew it.' said Kagome 'So you are in love with the Princess then, aren't you Nobunaga.'

'How could you tell?' asked Nobunaga in wonder.

'Eh…' Kagome blinked. 'you mean it was a secret?'

Inuyasha stood up. 'Lousy stinking toad! No way is he getting away! I'm going ahead!'

And he raced after the toad, racing across the rooftops.

* * *

The toad carried Tzuyu through the castle, and finally came to a hidden storage room where he threw her down. Around her she could see countless pods containing women who lay dormant, sleeping.

'Princess, my Princess…' said the toad 'I could eat you up!'

Tzuyu gasped and scrambled away as he advanced.

Moments later Inuyasha burst through the door, and found the toad beyond. 'I knew I'd find ya!'

'Too late…' gloated the toad, holding a ball of blue which contained the Princess within it.

'What has he done!' cried Kagome.

'Princess Tzuyu!' cried Amari.

'Sealed her up like toad spawn.' said Myoga 'Just as the rumors said. Young women, kept in egg sacks until their souls ripen. With the power of the jewel shard and the young Lords position, no one could oppose him.'

'You mean that thing is going to eat Princess Tzuyu!' cried Amari. 'Not while I'm alive!'

The toad only laughed as he charged sword in hand, and breathed in. Inuyasha surged forward and knocked Amari aside. Then he drew Tetsaiga and came down upon the toad.

'He knocked him away!' cried Kagome.

'Right,' said Myoga 'and he was able to use Tetsaiga to do it too!'

'Because she's human.'

'I'm going to dissect you with this, and cut the jewel shard out of your body!' roared Inuyasha as he charged forward cut the toads head off with one blow from the tetsaiga. And then he stuck Tetsaiga into the toads gut, and slick it down the middle before reaching in with his claws and pulling the flesh aside.

Then he began to search for the jewel shard amidst the toads internal organs, as Kagome and Amari watched in silent horror, open mouthed.

* * *

There was a long silence in the room as Kagome clenched her fists, eyes closed in silent fury, and Inuyasha lounged on the floor, looking exceptionally smug. Kaede stared, open eyed. 'So… ye killed him.'

'Killed is a bit mild.' said Inuyasha. 'It was a bit messy. I remember Kagome had to spend an hour cleaning the guts off her uniform after she tried to pull me off his still warm corpse. The blood looked good on her. Pity she got it is off so quick.'

'Ye dissected a human being?' asked Kaede in dawning horror.

'Well it would have gone a lot faster if Kagome had told me where on his body the jewel shard was.' said Inuyasha. 'I figured that if I waited any longer he might eat one of the girls to restore his strength. So it was either kill him or give Kagome a chance. So I just figured I'd save some souls and take all the credit.'

'But what about the Princess?' asked Kaede 'Ye dissected her husband right in front of her.'

'In my defense she was unconscious.' said Inuyasha 'Although she did kind of faint once she saw his body after it returned to normal.'

'Surely she must not have taken the news well.' reflected Kaede dryly.

'Aw, she cried a lot and went off with Amari.' said Inuyasha, sitting up satisfaction. 'I think Amari made some speech to me about how all life was sacred, and I shouldn't have killed him, but I wasn't really listening. Long story short, we freed all the girls, brought them back to their families, and there is one less Lord in the universe.

Pretty good day all things considered. Though I'd hate to arrange his funeral.'

'Ye are taking far too much satisfaction from the fact that ye didn't even attempt to save the Lord from possession.' reflected Kaede.

'Look whats the big deal?!' asked Inuyasha 'We got the jewel shard didn't we? And now Amari and Tzuyu can live happily ever after without having to cheat on her husband! Honestly, if the man was stupid enough to get possessed by a demon that weak he deserved to have his internal organs removed!'

'Inuyasha…' said Kagome, opening her eyes.

Inuyasha arose in sudden fear. 'Now wait a minute-'

'Sit!'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Shorter chapter here today, primarily because of the alternate ending, which by the way I have been planning since before Inuyasha of the Band of Seven was complete. Having Inuyasha just shoot the Lord is something I decided on early, because it never sat right with me how his hesitation to kill him led to the deaths of several innocent women.

Meanwhile the Lord doesn't suffer at all. And yes I know he was possessed, but I don't like how everyone just forgets about the village girls he ate.

That said I did not plan the toads death to be quite so gruesome, but after Inuyasha's idle boast in the original story, I just couldn't resist having him actually do it in front of Kagome and Amari.

This might be a good time to mention that I found the toad incredibly lame as far as villains go.

And yeah, Inuyasha had some of the Band of Seven's psychotic nature rub off on him.


	9. The Amazing Thunder Brothers

**Chapter Nine: Enter Shippo… Plus the Amazing Thunder Brothers**

The clock was ticking. The hands little by little turned as Kagome watched intently. Waiting for the time when her plans would come into fruition. 'Three, two, one,' An alarm sounded 'and there you have it. Your noodles are ready.'

The noodles were delicious. Very delicious and Inuyasha ate them hungrily, having not realized quite how famished he really had been. 'Not bad, not bad… I can see how this would catch on.' He used his chopsticks to pull them up into his throat.

'Next best thing to sliced bread.' said Kagome, voice annoyed.

'Come on Kagome, aren't you going to dig in?' asked Inuyasha, as the crows cawed.

This seemed to anger Kagome. 'Speaking of digging, have you noticed we're surrounded by corpses here?!' And she motioned to the endless ranks of charred and mangled bones strewn over a barren patch of land. 'No! I guess you were too busy rummaging through my backpack to realized that we happen to be sitting in an old battlefield!'

'The Band of Seven used to eat surrounded by our freshly slain enemies all the time.' said Inuyasha 'Whats the big deal?'

'We are not the Band of Seven!' she snapped.

'Actually I kind of am, so uh… yeah.' said Inuyasha.

'I'm hungry, you said, then you had the nerve to expect me to eat here!' She sat down. 'Geez! Even your blood sucking flea buddy has better manners!'

'Finally,' said Myoga 'I've found someone who has good taste and tastes good.'

'I wouldn't really call Myoga and I buddies.' said Inuyasha 'Maybe associates, or someone I work with who I dislike.'

'That's really cold,' said Myoga. 'even so I must say Kagome, how impressed I am by the conveniences of your era. That buying cycle, and your instant foodstuffs, tell me, has our land started trading with other lands?'

'Yeah,' said Kagome 'good observation Myoga. Figures you'd notice. Actually instant noodles were invented right here in Japan during the space age. Everyone eats them, but originally they were meant for astronauts in outer space.'

'Astronots?' asked Inuyasha as he devoured more noodles.

'Astronauts, we've explored outer space.' said Kagome. 'Hey right, I guess you don't even know we've been to the moon!'

'Man has travelled to the moon?' asked Myoga.

'On a buy cycle?' asked Inuyasha.

'No on a rocket of course.' she said.

'And a rocket would be…?' he asked.

Kagome was on a role. 'Their long, and usually white, and flames shoot out at the bottom, countdown to launch boom! Liftoff!' Inuyasha finished his food. This annoyed Kagome, and she looked again in a huff. 'Trust you to be more impressed by noodles than by space travel.'

'So who are our enemies?' asked Inuyasha suddenly.

'What?' said Kagome.

'Who are we fighting?' repeated Inuyasha.

'Well… uh…' she paused 'we don't really have any military enemies. I mean I guess we have economic rivals and stuff but its complicated.'

'No enemies?' asked Inuyasha. 'That sounds really boring. When was the last time you people had a decent war?'

'Well I guess that was world war 2.' said Kagome. 'We fought the Americans.'

'World war 2?' asked Inuyasha.

'The sequel to world war 1.' said Kagome.

'Which was?' asked Inuyasha.

'Alright its really complicated okay,' said Kagome 'and I explained even half of it we'd be here all week. Tell you what, if you want I can bring through a couple of history books later.'

'That sounds fine.' said Inuyasha.

All of a sudden everything went dark, and they looked around as stormclouds gathered overhead. A vast swirling portal appeared overhead as the crows fled in expectation of some terrible evil. 'Whats going on?' asked Kagome 'Why is it so dark?'

'I don't know,' said Inuyasha as he arose, casting down the noodles. 'but something tells me its trouble.'

'Lord Inuyasha,' said Myoga chidingly. 'no littering.'

'Hmph,' said Inuyasha 'this is no time to talk trash.'

The portal grew larger, swirling with bright light as a voice cried out: 'You down there, you possess a piece of the sacred shikon jewel.'

'Whose that?!' called Inuyasha.

'A demon?!' cried Kagome.

'I believe its a fox.' said Myoga.

At that moment the portal swirled into a single form. The shape of something could be seen coming towards them. What terrible and horrifying apparition awaited them now? Then it took shape to reveal a giant… pink bubble thing with huge eyes floating slowly towards them.

'Hand over the jewel.' It said 'The jewel or your life.'

Inuyasha remained silent for a moment. Then he hit him. The squeak of pain could be heard as the creature flew away, shrinking before transforming into the form of an orange haired boy clothed in a yellow vest and a light blue shirt, with dark blue pants. His hair was tied up above his head, while from his back there was a bushy fox tail. He rubbed his cheek painfully as Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him.

'Its a kid,' said Kagome.

'Who dares to burst my bubble!' cried the boy. Then he turned to run, before Inuyasha picked him up by the tail and held him before his eyes.

'Hmm, feisty little thing aren't you?' asked Inuyasha. 'Looks like a badger or a squirrel.'

'I'm a fox demon!' snapped Shippo.

'A fox?' asked Kagome 'It talks? Cool. Let me touch him when your done.'

'Do you mind?' asked Inuyasha 'I'm trying to interrogate him.'

Then all of a sudden Shippo moved one arm and a terrible weight fell on Inuyasha's hand, causing him to slam against the ground. Shippo raced away to Kagome's pack, and began rummaging through it.

'Hey!' said Kagome 'Get out of my stuff!'

Shippo found what he was looking for, the jar containing the sacred jewel shards. 'Found it, a sacred jewel shard!' He turned to them and leaped into the air with a triumphant smirk. 'Our time together has been short but sweet. Farewell!'

Then he was gone.

'Huh?' said Kagome 'He disappeared!'

'No, really?!' snapped Inuyasha. Then he glanced back to see a skull with a fox tail making its way across the battlefield. Classic misdirection. Inuyasha clenched his fist.

One whack on the head later Shippo was sitting crosslegged on the ground with a newly made bump on his head, eyes closed with a scowl on his face. 'Always pick on the little guy…' he muttered.

Feeling sympathy Kagome drew out a spray can of antibiotics and began to spray him on the bump. 'This might sting a bit, just think happy thoughts.' She paused as she continued. 'So why were you so determined to get the jewel from us?'

'For my father,' said Shippo 'I need to get the shards of the jewel to avenge him.'

'Murder for vengeance is good.' mused Inuyasha.

'What do you mean avenge?' asked Kagome 'You don't mean… your father was killed do you?'

'Join the club.' muttered Inuyasha, holding the jewel shards in one hand. 'Course I'd probably kill the old bastard myself if I had a chance, so maybe its not the best comparison.'

'Hey!' snapped Kagome as she appeared. 'Give those back!'

'I was protecting it for you, now buzz off will ya?!' snapped Inuyasha.

'I'm strong enough to take on any enemy.' said Shippo as the argument. 'Even- hey are you even listening?!'

'Nope,' admitted Inuyasha without a hint of guilt. 'don't even care-'

'Sit!' snapped Kagome.

Inuyasha hit the ground, and the sacred jewels spun through the air to land in Kagome's hand. 'Now what were you saying Shippo?'

'It all started long ago,' said Shippo 'hundreds of warriors were engaged in a battle near the forest where we lived. The one side wore red, and red banners with many horsemen. The other wore white and had many spearmen with them. Then a dark cloud passed overhead, a cloud so dark and evil that none could imagine what horrors it would bring.'

'And the entire army of samurai got slaughtered.' said Inuyasha. 'By uh… lightning I'd say, yeah lightning seems about right.'

'How did you know?' asked Kagome.

'Well the charred corpses in this area were quite localized.' said Inuyasha 'If it were a fire attack it probably would have spread to the nearby forest.'

'But for all you know these corpses could be completely unrelated to Shippo's story.' said Kagome.

'This is Feudal Japan, Kagome.' said Inuyasha 'Murdering an entire of samurai is a right of passage for mid to high level demons. Its the standard way you show how tough you are. And yet we never seem to run out of them, its kind of weird.'

'I'm telling the story!' cried Shippo.

'Sorry.' said Inuyasha.

'Ahem,' said Shippo 'the warriors were at first puzzled by the strange change in the weather. Those in white saw something approaching above, figures veiled in lightning. Then suddenly two figures came out into view. One would have looked human, were it not for his pointed ears and blood red eyes, and he wielded a pike of terrible power. He was clad in orange armor, with a sash of light blue. The other was clad in blue armor, and he had the head of a crocodile, but his skin was white. He had only a few strands of hair on his head.

'Time to hunt, Manten!' the one in orange declared.

'Aye brother!' cried Manten 'Start the hunt!'

Then turning his pike on the red clad army, the orange armored one unleashed a torrent of lightning which obliterated the entire red clad army. Some among the White Army took this to mean that the beasts were their allies, and taking offense at this, Manten unleashed from his mouth an assault of lightning which annihilated the white army.

Thus the Thunder Brother left both armies as carcasses. Yet they were not content, they boasted of shikon jewel shards in their foreheads which gave them tremendous power, and schemed to take more of them.'

'I knew it!' said Inuyasha 'I'd knew there was something familiar! The Band of Seven ran into those guys fifty years ago!'

'You mean you've met them?' asked Kagome.

'Yeah,' said Inuyasha 'they wanted the sacred jewels, but Bankotsu ran them off.'

'I ran home after that.' said Shippo 'My Father had a shard of the Shikon Jewel. But they were faster. When I got there… I found them waiting. They… they had skinned my father alive and taken his pelt for a belt. I ran away, and barely escaped.

Thats why I need the shikon jewel shards. So I'll be strong enough to-'

Inuyasha set one hand on his shoulder. 'Kid, I know you want to avenge your dad, but the shikon jewel won't help. It only brings evil to those who seek it.'

'He is right,' said Myoga 'if the rumors are true those two are evil incarnate. They are far too much for one of your young age to face.'

'Don't you think we should do something about this, Inuyasha?'

'Well,' said Inuyasha 'we have to reunite the Shikon Jewel eventually. So we should probably get rid of these guys.'

'And one day man will walk on the moon!' snapped Shippo mockingly. 'You're no match for the evil Thunder Brothers. Your only half demon, I can smell the human in you. This is between demons, its got nothing to do with half breeds such as yourself, stay out of it.'

'Thats not way to speak to Inuyasha.' chided Kagome.

'Kid,' said Inuyasha 'I've killed more humans and demons than you will meet in your entire life. If I can't take them out, what hope do you have?' His voice was quiet, and Shippo took a step back. The Fox Demon looked suddenly very afraid.

Kagome didn't blame him. She looked at Inuyasha and suddenly saw within him not a boy, but some terrible predator waiting to be unleashed. His eyes were colder than ever they had been. Then it was gone, and Inuyasha leaned back.

'I've run the numbers.' said Inuyasha 'Bankotsu beat one of them, and I was catching up to him when he did. With the tetsaiga I think I could take at least one of them. Unless they have changed a whole lot, I could challenge one to single combat, and they'd play along. Divide and conquer.'

Suddenly Shippo surged forward, and a statue appeared on Inuyasha's hand. Shippo slapped a seal on it and leaped back.

'Hey, just what the hell do you think you're doing?!' snapped Inuyasha.

'Ha!' said Shippo 'You're trapped until you can get the seal off!'

'Inuyasha,' said Kagome 'life it up, it can't be that heavy.'

Inuyasha hauled on it. 'I'd like to see you try!'

'Shippo,' said Kagome 'take the seal off him.'

'I don't like playing tricks on women if I can avoid it,' said Shippo. Then he leaped forward and slashed his hand through Kagome's hair. Kagome caught him.

'Knock it off.' said Kagome.

Suddenly there was a flaring of blue magic and Shippo leaped back, landing with the Shikon Jewel shards in hand. 'Thanks, I'll use these to lure out the Thunder Brothers.'

Then he raced off. Kagome stared. 'That little dog! He's got my jewel shards!' she snatched up her bow and rushed after him.

'Wait!' said Inuyasha 'Get the seal off me and I can catch him in seconds! Kagome!'

The chase led through the forests and under many trees, and over stones. Eventually, just as Kagome was beginning to get tired, she burst out after Shippo and came to a lake where the grass was growing tall.

* * *

In a glade of long grass, Manten looked down into his reflection in a pool of water and combed his few hairs. He liked what he saw, particularly how his new belt contrasted the rest of his outfit. 'Hmm, what a pleasing visage, but with a few more hairs I could attract the ladies as brother Hiten does.' Glancing up, he saw a little fox demon rushed through the long glass.

'They'll never find me now.' said the fox demon.

Manten stood up and loomed over him. The fox demon cowered. 'Hmm, what a coincidence, if it isn't the son of that flea bitten fox!'

'What do you want?' asked the fox demon, before seeing Manten's belt and letting out a cry.

Manten patted it affectionately. 'Like my fur coat, do you? Just like your fathers.' Then he began to laugh at the memory of how the larger fox demon had cried and squealed in pain as he skinned it alive. It was a good memory.

'Monster,' said the fox demon, trembling. 'you'll pay for what you did!'

He leaped forward, but Manten knocked him aside with one idle blow. Something fell from the fox demons pocket as it landed, a little jar with a shard that landed. 'A shard of the shikon jewel,' said Manten.

The fox demon grabbed it and tried to scramble away, but Manten stepped on his tail. 'Now, hand it over like a good little lad, or else…' He opened his mouth, and began summoning lightning into it. Then pain surged through his face as something hit him. An arrow.

'Wow,' said a voice 'I can't believe I hit him.'

Manten looked up to see a black haired girl dressed in white and green, holding a bow and arrow. 'Who are you?' Then he noticed the fox demon trying to break free. 'And as for you-'

'Stay right where you are!' cried the girl. 'I've got an arrow here and I'm not afraid to use it!'

It set it what had just happened. There was an arrow through his nose. 'My beautiful nose…' said Manten, stepping back a pace.

'Don't move an inch!' said the girl 'Or whatever. Shippo, get over here and bring the jewel shard with you.'

Manten lunged after the fox demon as he fled. There was a twang, and an arrow grazed Manten's head. He clutched his head, frozen in place. Two of his beautiful hairs had fallen out a the girl strung another arrow. A furious rage then overtook Manten, and he cried out to the sky as he summoned within him the power of lightning which was his birthright. The girl and the fox fled from him, rushing away, but they would not escape!

The skies darkened as Manten unleashed his full fury in a beam of lightning which shot after them.

Breathing for air, Manten surveyed his work. 'That should stop them for awhile.'

The attack rent a mighty pit in the ground, and sent both of them falling away to land and lie still. His rage subsiding, Manten began to make his way towards them. He could see the fox demon leaning over the unconscious girl, shaking her and trying to make her awaken. Fool, he should have been using this time to flee.

'Kagome, you've got to get up!' cried the fox demon, before glancing up and seeing Manten coming towards him. Standing, he fled into the reeds and was lost from sight.

'So the little fox managed to escape.' mused Manten as he came over the girl. 'She looks good enough to eat.' Leaning over her, he admired her form. 'She's lovely.' Picking her up, Manten summoned a dark cloud and flew away.

Shippo watched him leave with horror. 'I've got to go rescue her! But how… I don't stand a chance against the Thunder Brothers, Kagome is in serious trouble…' He paused. 'Unless…'

Myoga was trying, unsuccessfully mind you, to remove the seal on the statue. It was a lengthy process and Inuyasha found he had an itch on his ear which he couldn't reach. Bringing up one leg, he began to scratch it. Myoga halted. 'Its no use, I can't remove the seal.'

'That little brat!' snapped Inuyasha 'He'll regret doing this to me!'

'Inuyasha,' said Shippo, standing on Kagome's bike. 'I'll help you on one condition. Which is, you promise not to hit me anymore.'

'Where is Kagome?' asked Inuyasha. 'Why didn't she come back with you?'

'Will you promise me or won't you?!' asked Shippo.

'I will not punch you.' said Inuyasha.

Shippo removed the seal. At once the statue shrank down and fell into the palm of his hand. He pulled away. 'Alright, I'll tell you where she is-'

Inuyasha kicked Shippo skyward with such force that the fox demon went flying beyond sight. There was a twinkle in the skies above, as Myoga looked upwards. 'Excellent punt if I may say so, Lord Inuyasha.'

'You may.' said Inuyasha, crossing his arms with a smile.

Shippo's cry could be heard and he landed with a crash on the ground, standing up woozily. 'I thought we had a promise…'

'I promised not to punch you.' said Inuyasha as he picked up Shippo by the tail. 'I didn't. Now you have something which belongs to me.' He shook Shippo until the sacred jewel case fell down and landed on the ground. He kneeled down to pick it up. 'Thank goodness, its safe.'

'Would you forget that for awhile!' said Shippo 'Kagome's been abducted by the Thunder Brothers! You have to go help her!'

'Somehow this is your fault, isn't it?' Inquired Inuyasha dryly. 'Let me guess, she came to save you and you ran off to let her get captured in your place.'

'Why are you pinning all the blame on me?!' asked Shippo 'She's your women, you should do at least some of the rescuing!'

'Because its all your fault!' snapped Inuyasha, slamming him into the ground. 'I offered to kill the Thunder Brothers for you, and instead of accepting my help you tried to go it alone, stuck me here and stole the sacred jewel shard! If you'd just let me handle this Kagome never would have gotten captured in the first place! Now shut up, I've got work to do!

I want you to apologize to Kagome when we save her!'

'But-' began Shippo.

'Shippo give the master what he wants.' said Myoga 'Time is wasting and we have little of it.'

'Why am I the one always handing out apologies?!' snapped Shippo.

'Because you are completely useless.' said Inuyasha 'Now lets go.'

* * *

The domain of the thunder brothers was a dark place with a violet sky. Black mountains towered here and there, and lonely pine trees swayed in the wind on deserted hilltops. The Castle in which they lived had been constructed upon a plateau overlooked by a great cliff face.

Within his abode, Manten busily stirred the recipe given to him by his mother some years ago. He sighed in satisfaction. 'Ah mother would be proud if she knew the family recipe was being put to use. The only ingredient left is the most important one.' He glanced back to where the girl was lying unconscious. 'The one I like to call, deliciously awful.' He laughed heartily as she opened her eyes. 'Awoken have you, my fair maiden?'

'Where have you taken me?' she asked, voice worried.

Manten turned around. He had been waiting for her to awake before he finished her off, he always loved the look on maidens faces before he hacked them up. And sometimes, when he missed their vitals on his first swing, the pleasant sound of their screams as he hacked off their limbs. 'Thats the least of your worries.'

'Why are you looking at me that way?!' she cried fearfully.

'I'll tell you,' said Manten 'the flesh and blood of young maidens does marvels for hair growth. Some call it the wonder potion of the century.'

Her eyes went wide as her pupils became small in fear. A low shriek of fright came from her mouth. 'I'd rather be eaten alive than boiled down for some hair gel!'

'Shh!' cried Manten, putting a finger to his lips. 'Keep your voice down! If brother Hiten hears you, he might just fulfill your wish!'

At that moment the wall was broken open, and they looked up to see Hiten entering the chamber, having broken the door again. With him was a tasty looking young maiden, whose expression was vapi and Manten wondered how her screams would sound. They were always different, some of them even enjoyed what happened to them. For a while.

'Thought I heard voices!' said Hiten 'Back so soon Manten!'

'Heh…' said the maiden, eyes filled with some drug. 'that thing is your brother?'

'Hiten?!' cried Manten 'Good to see you!'

'Whose she?' asked Hiten 'Whats she doing here?'

Manten got between the girl and Hiten, feeling a bit of anger. 'She's mine! I found her first!'

'No need to worry,' said Hiten 'I have no use for her!' He drew close to the women he had brought. 'Not when I have this little vixen…'

'Oh and while I'm thinking about it,' said Hiten 'how did you fair on your search for more jewel fragments?'

Manten had completely forgot about the jewel. It hadn't seemed important compared to having a full head of hair. 'How could I have forgotten…'

Hiten walked forward in frustration.

'My apologies dear brother!' said Manten 'I found one, but I lost it!'

'Found one and lost it?!' asked Hiten in growing anger. 'Don't tell me you were so obsessed with this women that you forgot about the search for the precious jewel shard!' He pointed one palm at the women behind him and roared.

There was a surge of light and the women fell back to land in shadow, charred to a crisp. She wouldn't even make good eating now, such a waste. Ever since Hiten had found fragments of the jewels, he hadn't been the same. Manten was beginning to become concerned.

'Please Hiten!' cried Manten 'Forgive me!'

'How many times have I told you, Manten!' snapped Hiten 'The search for the jewel shards comes first! If someone else gets all the other ones first, they will come after us next!'

'Please Hiten, it wasn't my fault!' said Manten 'I'll get the jewel back!'

Then he explained the situation. Hiten listened and finally spoke. 'So, this little fox demon has our jewel shard?' He turned round.

'Are you going after him?' asked Manten.

'Of course I am!' said Hiten 'And you're coming with me!'

Manten glanced back to the girl regretfully, then saw her crawling away. He grabbed a giant cleaver and rushed at her. 'Where do you think you're going?!' The cleaver made a very satisfying thud when it hit where she had been moments before, and he enjoyed her look of terror. She had dodged, but not for long.

'A thousand pardons.' said Manten 'I meant to make it quick so that you didn't have to suffer, and there is no sense delaying since I wouldn't want the main ingredient of my hair potion escaping!'

'Wait,' she said, raising a hand. 'you don't want to kill me?!'

'And why not?' asked Manten, moving forward to loom over her. She was shaking.

'Because you won't be able to find Shippo and his shard of the jewel!' she said. What was she talking about? She was looking to Hiten. 'Are you two familiar with Inuyasha? The last of the Band of Seven?!'

That got to Hiten. 'The Band of Seven,' he said 'what does he have to do with this?! Speak or I'll tear out your skull!'

'He is strong!' said the girl 'He's gotten even stronger than when you fought his group before! And right now he has most of the fragments of the Shikon Jewel.'

Hiten moved forward to sit next to her. 'You… are you lying?'

'I wouldn't lie about him.' said the girl 'The guys madly in love with me.' Things were beginning to make sense. The girl turned her back on them and clasped her hands together as though in prayer. 'If you tell him you're holding me captive, I know my one and only love will gladly hand over the jewels!'

'Something tells me she is lying.' said Manten 'The Band of Seven never cared about any outside their number.'

'Maybe,' said Hiten 'but if it means finishing the group off once and for all, I'll use her as bait.' He approached the girl and gripped her by the collar, dragging her up. 'Wench! Take us to the last of the Band of Seven at once! But be warned…;' He gripped her head and forced her to look at the charred corpse of the other women. 'If you're lying, you'll suffer the same fate as she! And I doubt you'll enjoy being fried to a crisp!'

Hiten certainly had a way with the ladies.

Shippo desperately strove to hold on to Kagome's bike as Inuyasha raced through the broken and wasted landscape surrounding the Thunder Brothers castle. He leaped up a high cliff, kicking his way up the wall before reaching the very heights. From there he leaped from tower of rock to tower of rock, heedless of Shippo's cry. It was all the fox demon could do to keep from screaming.

'Whats the matter, Shippo?' asked Inuyasha, 'Not afraid of heights, are ya?! I could always take ya back if yer frightened.' His tone was mocking.

Mustering his courage, Shippo steadied himself. 'I'm not afraid! I'm going to save Kagome and avenge Father! With a little help from you, that is. You'd better be as strong as you say you are, those brothers have jewels on their foreheads to make them powerful!'

Suddenly Inuyasha halted on a spire of rock, teetering on the edge with a cry. Regaining his balance, he breathed out. 'That'll only make defeating them more enjoyable.'

Lightning flashed across the sky in the distance as clouds gathered dark overhead.

'Master,' said Myoga 'we must hurry before they do something to Kagome!'

'I'm sure she'll be fine.' said Inuyasha 'She's probably got them cleaning their cave.'

'We can only hope.' said Myoga. 'But if the rumors are to be believed, the Thunder Brothers do not keep pretty young ladies for long before devouring them.'

'Devouring them?' asked Shippo in horror. Just what had he gotten Kagome into? This was his fault. 'Inuyasha… do you suppose Kagome is…'

'Get real,' said Inuyasha casually. 'didn't ya hear him? He said pretty young ladies.'

'Yeah!' said Shippo 'She is pretty and brave and smart!'

'Yeah on the second two I'll agree.' mused Inuyasha. 'Least when compared to you, but that ain't saying much.'

'Isn't anyone going to ask my opinion?' asked Myoga.

'Nope.' said Inuyasha.

'Oh this is all my fault!' cried Shippo 'She's probably being eaten alive as we speak!'

'Yep.' said Inuyasha.

'Methinks it is not yet too late.' said Myoga.

'If its not too much trouble could we continue the search?' asked Shippo 'We might be able to get to Kagome before the Thunder Brothers get hungry!'

'Whats the rush?' asked Inuyasha 'She ain't pretty so their definitely not going to go for her.'

'We could always take a vote.' said Myoga 'And seeing as I have four hands instead of two I should be allowed to vote twice.'

'Ah!' cried Shippo 'She'll come back and haunt me for this! I've heard the legends and I know how it works!' A low growl began to come from Inuyasha.

'I did say pretty young ladies its true,' said Myoga 'and beauty is in the eye of the beholder. You may find her good looking, I myself am fond of more fleshy women.'

'Alright! I'm going alright!' snapped Inuyasha 'Stop yapping at me and just point the way to the evil brothers!'

Lightning slashed across the sky as it began to rain above. The tower of stone they were standing on was struck, and exploded as they were thrown from on high. Shippo landed hard and in a daze, and saw lightning gathering above. Inuyasha rushed past and pulled him out of the way as the lightning struck the ground where they had been.

'Very impressive moves,' said a mocking voice. 'quick reflexes. Especially in light of your dull and uninspired conversation just now.'

Inuyasha looked up, facing down the one who was speaking, writhed in lightning.

'You must be the reputed Inuyasha,' said Hiten 'last of the Band of Seven.'

'Hiten,' said Inuyasha in a tired tone. 'what are you doing here? Did you feel you had not failed enough? Or do you still maintain delusion that a mere demon could ever be the Band of Seven's equal?'

'Big talk from Kikyo's pet lapdog.' said Hiten, a vicious smile on his face.

'Last I looked Bankotsu made you his bitch,' said Inuyasha 'so I'd say we're about even.'

Hiten laughed at that. 'Oh, well put.' His eyes narrow. 'Tell me, does your new girlfriend give you treats when you sit and roll over? Or just pin you to trees like the last one?'

'I dunno,' said Inuyasha 'I'd ask how long it took you to replace your long spear, but I think we both know there is a reason you eat pretty women instead of fucking them.'

Hiten's eyes narrowed and he spun his halberd as his smile widened into one of sheer. 'Oh you are dead, half demon!'

This was just getting stupid. Kagame's life was on the line, and Inuyasha was just trading insults.

'What have you done with Kagome?!' cried Shippo, jumping up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

'Shippo, shut up kid!' said Inuyasha 'We're in the middle of a verbal sparring match!'

'Its true,' said Myoga 'its an ancient tradition among warrior demons, with a long and glorious history.'

'Don't despair,' said Hiten 'we have done nothing to her as of yet.'

'And Hiten concedes defeat.' mused Myoga in the manner of a wise old sage. 'Well done Lord Inuyasha.'

'Manten!' called Hiten 'Bring her out!'

A black raincloud appeared. 'Coming brother,' said Manten, drawing up Kagome.

'Inuyasha!' she cried in joy.

'Kagome!' said Inuyasha.

'Judging by your expression,' said Hiten 'I judge that the girl spoke the truth. Now hand over the fragments of the Shikon Jewel to me! Or you'll never see your lover alive again!' Lightning flashed behind him dramatically, illuminating the land with its luminous presence.

'Okay lets get something straight,' said Inuyasha 'I literally just lost my real lover. This girl is my lovers sub par degenerated reincarnation.'

'What?' said Hiten 'But… she's right here. Reincarnations happen in the future.'

'Yes,' said Inuyasha 'she's from the future. See she comes into this place from a well-'

'This is no time to get all shy!' cried Kagome quickly.

'You little vixen,' said Manten affectionately as he rubbed her head. 'I knew you were fibbing.'

'You actually think I'd hand over the jewel shards as a ransom to get you back?!' snapped Inuyasha.

'Of course you would!' snapped Kagome 'Because thats what a lover would do!'

'One,' said Inuyasha 'we're not lovers. Two, you are strictly replaceable. Three, the jewel fragments in the hands of these psychos could cause untold devastation.'

'So now some stupid jewels are more important than me?!' snapped Kagome. 'How dare you say that after all we've been through together! In the meantime, you'd better admit to yourself how much you really love me!'

'I believe I've heard my fill.' said Hiten.

'Thank you!' snapped Inuyasha.

'Its clear that you do have some jewels for us Inuyasha.' said Hiten.

'I bet you dream about a girl saying that to you.' said Inuyasha.

'Shots fired.' said Shippo.

'DIE!' roared Hiten, before surging towards him.

Inuyasha drew the tetsaiga, and met Hiten's spear as it aimed for his heart. Lightning crackled around them as their powers were set against one another in terrible contrast. The ground shoot, lightning poured from the sky to support Hiten as their clash continued.

'No one can withstand my attacks for very long!' cried Hiten.

Inuyasha was pushed back a face, then mustered his strength and shoved Hiten back. The demon flew backwards into the air, readying his pike for another pass. 'I'm going to tear you into tiny pieces, then burn those to crisp, then bring you back with the sacred jewel just so I can do it again, you filthy halfbreed!'

Shippo had to admit, Inuyasha sure knew how to get under peoples skin.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

You know, Inuyasha has turned into one hell of deadpan snarker in this fic. To the point where I'm actually very impressed with Hiten successfully keeping up with him. Certainly Hiten did better than Sesshomaru, at least in terms of verbal sparring. How he fairs in a physical confrontation has yet to be seen.

Sorry it took so long to get this up. I'll do my best to make sure the next ones comes up earlier.

Not much really changed in this chapter overall, though some of the dialogue has been changed. In particular I subtly altered Kagome's presence in the scene with Manten so that she is reacting as any sane person would when faced with a giant monster planning to eat them.


	10. Phantom Showdown

**Chapter Eleven: Phantom Showdown: The Thunder Brother vs. Tetsaiga**

Atop the clouds thousands of beautiful women, clad in scanty white robes gazed in wonder as Manten was driven through the skies upon a chariot pulled by pegasi. He was garbed in robes fit for an emperor, and had a full head of hair as black as night. On either side of him were the two lucky beautiful women he had chosen to bring with him.

'Master Hiten is handsome, but Master Manten is positively dashing!'

'I want to run my fingers through his black locks…' moaned a women.

'Heh heh heh,' said Mentan 'just as I suspected, having a thick head of hair is all I needed to make me as popular as my big brother Hiten.' He ran one hand through his bangs, and it came away with many strands of dark hair. 'What? No, my precious…'

His hair began to recede, blowing away in a chill wind. The women gasped in horror and ran. 'No wait! I have special ointment! I can make it grow back, honest!' He clutched his head. 'Oh no, I'm losing my charisma! I must find some hair!'

At that moment the pegasi turned to skeletons, and his chariot lost its luster. Then both fell apart, and he fell from heaven, descending to the shadowlands far below, never to return.

Since reaching puberty his dreams had all ended in the same manner. His hair fell out, dashing his hopes in one crushing blow. Oh what he would give for a full head of silky smooth hair. It might not make him HIten's equal with the fairer sex, but he was confident that with some coverage on his cranium he would attract at least a few courtesans.

Yet now only one strand of hair remained on his head. One measly strand.

* * *

Thunder crackled across darkened skies as Hiten and Inuyasha faced on another down. Hiten readied his spear and smiled. 'So, you wish for me to draw out this game of ours do you? Very well, I will relish your prolonged suffering.'

'A lot of people have said that sort of thing to me in the past.' said Inuyasha 'Their all dead now. You know I've got quite a collection of dead fools under my belt.'

'I won't be added to it!' snarled Hiten 'Time to meet your own unfortunate demise!' And he charged. The power of lightning was behind him, and Inuyasha leaped aside just in time as the ground behind him exploded. The heat of Hiten's lightning could be felt even through the robe of the Fire Rat.

Inuyasha turned and met Hiten's assault, only to be driven back across the plains beneath an onslaught of furious blows. With every strike it seemed as if a mountain was being pressed against the Tetsaiga, and it was all Inuyasha could do to stay on his feet.

'Enjoy your last moments of life!' cried Hiten, pressing his spear closer.

One touch of Hiten's lightning might be the end of Inuyasha.

* * *

Meanwhile Shippo was observing the conflict as it played out from behind a nearby hill. 'Good,' he said 'Hiten's busy. I'm certain Inuyasha can hold him off. Meanwhile, I'll find a way to save Kagome!'

'Inuyasha!' cried Kagome from where she was atop a dark cloud.

Manten, meanwhile, was clapping. 'Give him a send off that is unrivaled! I'll lend my assistance!' Then he opened his mouth and began channeling lightning.

'No fair!' cried Kagome 'Its two against one!' And she shoved him off the cloud.

Manten fell from the heavens and crashed against the ground hard. A massive explosion of lightning resounded as dirt was kicked up.

'One down.' said Kagome.

And then the cloud she was on dissipated, and she fell towards the ground with a shriek. Shippo knew in that moment that he had to take action, or she would die. Inuyasha was too busy fighting Hiten to help. He rushed forward, fishing out some of his tricks. Yet he was too late, and she landed…

On Manten's body.

'Oh well,' she said as she stood. 'at least the fall didn't kill me.'

'No,' said Manten as he arose. 'but I might.'

'Ah!' cried Kagome 'I thought you were dead!' And she ran.

'Wench!' cried Manten as he pursued.

Kagome however halted, for the walls of the crater were gigantic, and she was cornered. Shippo knew what he had to do. 'Time to use my fox magic!' And he hurled a spinning top through the air to land on Manten's head. It spun faster and faster, and grew larger and larger, until Manten was suddenly forced down by the sheer weight of the top. He ground as he languished on the ground.

'Get away while you can, Kagome!' cried Shippo.

'No arguments here.' said Kagome, before scaling up the craters walls and pulling herself up. 'Wow, nice move down there.'

Shippo looked away with a blush. 'It was nothing.'

At that moment Myoga reappeared. 'Its far too early for celebration.'

'You and your big mouth.' snapped Shippo.

'Shippo's so called fox magic is all about illusion.' said Myoga.

'Thats an illusion.' said Kagome. 'It looks pretty real to me.' She glanced back to where Manten was still being crushed under the weight of the top.

'And yet it is not.' said Myoga 'Behold.'

At that moment the top shrank down to its normal size, and fell off Manten's head to roll harmlessly to the ground. Manten arose and picked it up. 'That fox tike will pay for his tricks.' At that moment the last remaining hair on his head fell off. Something between a sob and a gasp came from his mouth as he felt his now bald head. 'No! My beautiful hair! Gone! Their all gone! Every last one of my hairs has fallen!' With a roar he breathed waves of lightning. Shippo and Kagome ran for cover as the lightning raked the ground around them. 'You have plucked my last strands of hair!'

Trees and rock formations were obliterated in great swaths as stones and rocks flew into the air around them. The land groaned beneath the onslaught of lightning. Finally Shippo and Kagome got behind a small hillock, and kneeled down for cover.

'Looks like we added fuel to the proverbial fire.' said Kagome.

'You said it.' agreed Shippo.

'I can smell your fear!' called Manten's voice, drawing nearer. 'I'll hunt you down! And use one for my hair potion, and the other for a new pelt!' He was on the opposite side of the tree now.

'Got any bright ideas?' asked Kagome 'Cause something tells me we're in trouble.' She risked a look around the hillock. 'Wait a minute, that arrow! Maybe I could use it again!' She looked to Shippo. 'Shippo, I need your help.'

Manten made his way throughout the devastated forest, smelling the air for any sign of his enemy. Suddenly he caught a whiff of something, and turned to face it. 'Over there!' Unleashing a barrage of lightning, he sent it towards a tree on a mound.

There was an earthshaking explosion, and Manten made his way through the smoke to see what he could find. Then he saw her, lying unconscious on the dirt. 'There's the little wench!' he said, making his way forward and picking her up by the hair. 'Did you honestly believe you could evade a Thunder Brother?'

Her eyes suddenly opened as her feet stepped onto the ground. 'Yeah, actually, you slimy mudskipper!' Suddenly her hair coiled round Manten's hands, holding them in place. 'Funny, I can't seem to do a thing with my hair today!'

Then the same girl rushed from the side.

'What trickery is this?!' asked Manten in confusion.

'I'll be taking that arrow back, if you don't mind!' said the girl, before yanking out the arrow. Manten groaned in pain, then looked to the first girl. 'You're that miserable fox!' He realized as her hair turned orange.

'In the flesh and blood!' cried the fox 'Here for my fathers revenge!'

The girl raised the arrow and stabbed at his forehead, but Manten freed himself and knocked her away, before slamming the fox demon across the barren landscape, as it returned to its true form. Manten turned to the girl and kneeled by her. 'Your turn.' he said, before gripping her throat.

'Inuyasha…' she gasped 'help…'

* * *

Inuyasha was not doing well. Hiten was far faster and stronger then he'd been when he fought Bankotsu, and Inuyasha found himself being driven further and further back. Neither could he access his demon blood lust, and without it he found himself unused to fighting. Then he saw Kagome being choked by the other.

'Kagome!' he cried, before Hiten stabbed him in the shoulder.

'Not so cocky now are you?!' roared Hiten, kicking him to the ground.

The Tetsaiga fell from his grip and landed in the stone, before resuming its normal form. Inuyasha struggled to rise, feeling the pain in his shoulder. Then a spear was pointed at his face. 'Pathetic, you don't live up to your bands reputation, half breed!' said Hiten 'Human compassion will be your undoing!' He glanced back. 'Which should die first? This wretch, or the human he's associating with? What do you think, Manten? Shall we put these fools out of their misery? Or make them suffer a little longer.'

Manten glanced up. 'I'm alright with waiting a little longer, Hiten. I'm quite enjoying myself. What is it about the sight of a women before death that is so exquisitely irresistable?'

'Let her go!' cried Shippo, leaping at Manten, only to be knocked aside.

'Wait your turn!' laughed Manten 'When I'm done I've got a surprise for you! My girth has been expanding of late, and I could use another small fox pelt to keep warm at night! It'll be like a family reunion! Should I kill you first? Or skin you alive like your Father? Perhaps I should sever your toes and use them for a new set of earrings.'

'Very clever, Manten.' said Hiten 'If I didn't know any better I'd say you were becoming quite the villain.'

Manten laughed. 'How kind of you to say so, Hiten.'

Shippo charged again and bit Manten on the neck. However the crocodile demon was unaffected, and reached up to grip him. 'Trying to hasten your fate, are we?' Yet he could not pull him off. 'Release me I say! Release those baby teeth from me now, or I'll have to rethink the order of my victims!'

'Manten,' said Hiten 'carefully you don't soil that precious fox shawl of yours. Wouldn't want to see it soaked with blood.'

'Thank you Hiten.'

Inuyasha was in awe as he stood up, sticking his claws into his wound. 'I'll be the first to admit that I've racked up my share of bad karma in the past. But I'm innocent compared to you swine! BLADES OF BLOOD!'

He hurled drops of blood at Hiten, which transformed into blades of red energy. The demon caught them on his spear, which crackled. 'Finally this is starting to get interesting!'

Inuyasha rushed to his sword, picked it up and leaped into the air. Hiten charged at him, and Inuyasha hurled his sword. It passed right by Hiten, who smirked. 'Nice throw if your aiming at the rocks!'

'I wasn't aiming for you.' said Inuyasha.

Hiten's eyes widened and he glanced to see what Inuyasha had done. The Tetsaiga had passed right through Manten's heart. Manten moaned in pain, loosing his grip as he fell forward with a crash.

Kagome and Shippo got up, grasping the Tetsaiga, and the fox pelt around Manten's body.

'Manten!' cried Hiten in horror, rushing to his brother.

'Kagome, get out of there before he kills you!' cried Inuyasha.

Hiten descended and unleashed a burst of lightning on Kagome as she ran. There was a flash, and she tumbled down the hill to land below.

* * *

Hiten sped to his brothers side, kneeling by him. He couldn't die! This couldn't be happening! Manten arose, bleary eyed. 'Hiten… their gone. Every last strand of my hair has fallen. And with it my hopes of becoming happy…'

'Don't be so foolish, Manten!' said Hiten 'We can make it grow back!'

'Its no use kidding myself,' said Manten 'I'll never have your beautiful hair… you were fortunate enough to inherit Fathers looks. But Fate smote me, it was my unfortunate lot in life to resemble our homely Mother… with her receding hair line and decidedly reptilian countenance. How I longed for the looks of you and Father…'

'Beauty isn't about whats on the outside!' cried Hiten 'I wouldn't change a thing about you brother, I love every last bald inch of you!'

'Thank you, even if you don't mean it.' said Manten 'Say a prayer for me when I'm gone, pray that I will be reborn as a fuzzy caterpillar, covered in hair from head to furry toe.' He wheezed. 'No brother… who am I trying to kid. I'd much rather be reborn bald all over again, I'd make that sacrifice if I could be reborn as your brother. Wouldn't… wouldn't that be nice Hiten?'

He fell forward, breath leaving him as Hiten gripped him harder. 'Manten, please don't die!'

There was no response.

'Manten… YOU WRETCHES!' roared Hiten to the sky. 'You slaughtered my brother! Manten…' Tears were dripping from his eyes. 'Rest assured that we shall always be as one brother!' Widening his mouth, he prepared to devour Manten.

And then his hair was grabbed from behind and a blade was driven through his back. The pain was sudden, and horrific. Hiten glanced back to see a beautiful dark haired women, clad in violet holding a spear, a look of simple contempt on his face. She was the sort of person that he'd have wanted to eat in ordinary circumstances. 'You… bitch…'

'What nonsense,' said the women 'how many brothers have you slain? And sisters, and daughters and sons and mothers and fathers. You whose hands are stained with the blood of the innocent have no right to grieve.' Reaching forward she gripped the sacred jewel shard on Hiten's brow and tore it out.

His power fading, Hiten fell forward. The last thing he saw before his vision went black was her tearing the jewel shards from his brothers forehead.

* * *

Kagome was still a bit blurry, but she got up anyway, and found Inuyasha rushing to Kagome's side. 'Are you alright?!' he cried.

'Yeah,' said Kagome 'I dropped the Tetsaiga when he attacked me. Sorry, I messed up.'

'Damn right you messed up!' said Inuyasha 'We've got to get it back, and get the hell out of here that guy is way stronger than…' He looked up, and saw someone he never thought he'd see again approaching him. 'Tsubaki?!'

'Er… whose Tsubaki?' asked Kagome.

'That would be me.' said a confident voice.

Kagome looked up and saw a majestically beautiful dark haired women approaching them, holding a spear. She was clad in violet, and looked at Kagome curiously. 'Inuyasha, do you know this person?'

'Her name is Tsubaki,' said Inuyasha 'I thought you were dead. Turned to crystal.'

'Believe me,' said Tsubaki 'I wished I had been killed by that careless wish. However I was merely encased in crystal. Fortunately I know a thing or two about meditation, and was able to achieve inner peace.

Which brings me to my next question, who broke the sacred jewel?'

'Erm…' said Kagome, standing up. 'that would be me.'

'Thank you.' said Tsubaki 'Your actions divided the sacred jewels power and gave me strength enough to escape it.'

'Your welcome.' said Kagome, not sure how to react. 'Uh… what happened to Hiten?'

'I stabbed him in the back while he was mourning his dead brother.' said Tsubaki. 'Which reminds me, thank you for the distraction Inuyasha?'

'Thats a little ruthless don't you think.' said Kagome.

'Couldn't care less.' said Tsubaki 'Now I'm just going to kill that demon over there, and I'll be on my way.' She pointed behind Kagome, and Kagome looked to see Shippo lying on his Fathers fur.

'Fathers fur…' said Shippo.

'Why would you want to kill Shippo?!' cried Kagome.

'He's a demon.' said Tsubaki 'Thats reason enough for me to end his existence.'

'No way am I going to let you kill Shippo!' cried Kagome 'If you want him you'll have to go through-' And then Kagome felt pain as Tsubaki's fist collided with her stomach, sending her keeling over into the ground.

'Kagome!' cried Inuyasha, as he rushed Tsubaki.

'Submit.' said Tsubaki offhandedly.

Inuyasha's prayer beads activated and he was sent crashing into the ground as Shippo looked up to see Tsubaki raising a hand. Then Tsubaki glanced back to Inuyasha. 'That girl is the reincarnation of Kikyo, isn't she?'

'Believe me,' said Inuyasha 'I find it hard to believe myself.' He lunged again.

'Submit.' said Tsubaki, sending him crashing to the ground. Then summoning a massive amount of power, Tsubaki sent a wave of dark energy at Shippo who screamed as it consumed him. There was an explosion of dark energy, and Tsubaki turned to walk away, propping her spear up on her shoulder as a new sun arose over the landscape.

After a moment the dust settled and Shippo emerged from it, surrounded by blue fox fire. He stared at his hands. 'Father protected me… even from beyond the grave…'

'Can we just get the hell out of here?!' snapped Inuyasha.

* * *

Later as they made their way back along green fields, a question occurred to Kagome. It wouldn't go away no matter how she wrestled with it. Finally she spoke up. 'So Inuyasha, she used um… you know an S-I-T command on you. How exactly…'

'Don't wanna talk about it!' snapped Inuyasha.

'The prayer beads around his neck were originally created by Kikyo, who Tsubaki was a rival of.' said Myoga 'During their scuffles, Tsubaki managed to hijack control of the prayer beads. It seems her control remains.'

'Wait, so Inuyasha wore that same necklace for Kikyo?'

'I said I don't wanna talk about it?!' snapped Inuyasha 'And what the hell is Shippo still doing here?!'

'You need me and you know it!' snapped Shippo.

'No,' said Inuyasha 'no I do not.'

'Don't be so hard on him.' said Kagome 'He doesn't have a home, and besides he's not hurting anyone.'

'Yeah!' said Shippo 'I'm a defenseless orphan! How am I supposed to get by in the world!'

'Well you could start by putting a knife at the base of that top.' said Inuyasha 'That way when you used it, it would burrow into your enemies skull, instantly killing them instead of just mildly annoying them.'

'Thats really sick Inuyasha.' said Kagome.

'Welcome to the feudal era!' said Inuyasha. 'Fine, he can stay with us! But only until he can look after himself!' He fell silent for a moment. 'So, Shippo, your village called. Their missing their idiot.'

'Kagome,' said Shippo 'Inuyasha is being mean to me!'

'Now look what you've done! You've hurt his feelings!' said Kagome.

'Don't care.' said Inuyasha.

'Say you're sorry!' cried Kagome, before hitting him.

Meanwhile back on the devastated landscape, Hiten dragged his bloodied body back home, using his spear as a crutch. To survive he'd been forced to devour Manten whole. His pride was destroyed. His body was beaten and it might take him weeks to recover. Yet he was not yet dead. He would avenge his brother, if it took him a thousand years.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so here we have chapter eleven and my wasn't it somewhat anticlimactic. I was planning for Tsubaki to become involved at some point from the beginning, but the exact nature of her entering into things was unclear. And Hiten has survived. I actually have plans for him, which will come to fruition later.

The thing about the early villains of Inuyasha is that every one of them is sufficiently memorable that you could hardly imagine that they would be killed off in one or two episodes. Kind of weird.


	11. Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask

**Chapter Eleven: Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask**

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era. The sun was shining, birds were singing and the trees swayed in a brisk breeze which kept things from being too hot. Kagome got her bike through the trees out into the clearing. There was the well.

It might have been only a day or two but it felt like almost a year had passed since she had been home. Looking around, she saw nothing. 'Clear.' she said. Then she began peddling frantically forward towards the well.

She realized too late that she was going at it very quickly and wouldn't be able to stop. Then she slammed into the well and was thrown forward towards the woods. For a moment she was surging toward a tree and then Inuyasha appeared, catching her easily.

She realized suddenly she was being held in a bridal fashion and blushed. Then the moment and he put her down. 'So, what's the hurry?' he asked. 'And where is the sacred jewel?'

'In my era girls go to school!' she said 'And it just so happens that this girl has a huge final to study for! My attendance is so bad I might fail the test even if I ace the exam.'

'Great, where is the sacred jewel?' he asked,

'Were you even listening to me?!' cried Kagome.

'That jewel is evil.' said Inuyasha 'I am not letting you take it through to the future. You'd be eaten by the first demon you ran into.'

'There aren't demons in my time!' said Kagome.

'Oh yeah, because I'm sure you'd notice them if there were.' said Inuyasha 'Just because you don't notice important details doesn't mean I don't.'

'And I'm supposed to trust you to hang on to the jewel is that it?'

'No, you'll trust Kaede.' said Inuyasha 'Or Tsubaki. Or one of the other innumerable priests who are both more qualified and more intelligent than you. I mean, really, now that Tsubaki is back you're even more of a third wheel than Shippo-'

'Sit.' said Kagome.

Inuyasha hit the ground hard.

'Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!' cried Kagome. Then she rushed over to the well. 'Stay boy, I'll be back in three days and don't even think about following me.' Leaping in, she went back to the future.

Almost at once she was splashed with something cold and sticky. 'Ugh, what is this stuff? It smells like saki.'

'Kagome!' cried her grandpa above her. 'It's you! I knew my prayers would be answered!'

'Thanks for worrying about me gramps.' said Kagome through gritted teeth. 'You don't know how much it means to me.' Then she sneezed.

'See Sota, I told you it would work.' said grandpa 'And it only took three days of nonstop work.'

'Hey, she's back!' said Sota. 'You really did it gramps!'

'No time like the present then, to shave your head and start training for the priesthood.' said gramps.

'Shave my head?!'

'Of course, time to pass the torch.'

'I want to be a famous soccer player!'

'Soccer? What kind of a job is that?'

'Very interesting!' snapped Kagome 'But can we finish this conversation after you've helped me out of the well?!'

'And mom wants me to be doctor.' said Sota.

'A doctor?' asked gramps 'Well I suppose you could be a doctor on the weekends. But we're still going to start your training for the priesthood today.'

The next morning, after a long shower Kagome sat down to a breakfast. Buyo was avoiding her since the cat didn't like the scent of saki and she still hadn't gotten all of the stuff out. Even so, it was just nice to be eating proper food for breakfast.

'Here's your new school uniform Kagome.' said Mom as she entered. 'I'll put it in your room for you.'

'Thanks, Mom.' said Kagome. 'Looks good.'

'Where's that dog guy Inuyasha?' asked Sota 'Didn't you bring him home with you?'

'Of course, I didn't!' she said, feeling a twinge of irritation. 'I've got better things to do than spend my time babysitting a demon all day.' And she took a bite of her bread. 'My life is getting a bit too complicated. I've lived here at Higurashi Shrine since she was four, after the divorce.

There was gramps, mom, her little brother Sota, and her, your average high school girl. But that's where things start getting weird. There is a hidden well on the grounds that leads to the Feudal Era. Not to mention all kinds of monsters that are after the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Now, all of a sudden, my life is anything but average.

I keep thinking I'm going to wake up to find out it's all a bad dream or something. But it's not a dream. It's very real, and I'll just have to find a way to deal with it.'

'Sis, you know we can hear everything you are saying right?' asked Sota.

'Aw, shut up.' said Kagome.

It may have taken her a while but she was back at school. Running to meet her friends Kagome couldn't wait to have a normal conversation. Everything had been about Shikon Jewel Shards and demons for too long.

'Hey, wait up guys!' called Kagome.

Her friends looked up in joy. 'Kagome!' said one. 'You sure you're feeling well enough to be at school?'

She blinked.

'We heard about your accident with the cat.' said another 'That is one nasty place to get bitten.'

'How's your back after that fall out of bed?'

'Before you put your back out you were away for some lime disease tests. Got the results yet?'

'And what about that case of ringworm?'

Couldn't gramps have just told them Kagome had a cold? Why could nothing ever be simple?

And then she saw him. He came riding up to her on a bicycle, the sun shining down from above on him. He had brown hair and bright innocent eyes. 'Hey, Kagome!'

Kagome turned to him. Who was he again?

'How are you making out with those bunyons?' asked the boy.

'It's Hojo, the mega-hunk…' said one of her friends.

Hojo, right.

'Wow, talk about a double whammy.' he said 'Bunyons and gout?' And then he pressed a bag into her hands. 'Here, this is from the shop. You know, for your… ailments. Mom wrapped it up, hope you like it.' And then he rode off.

Instantly her friends were all around her. 'Kagome, are you going out with Hojo?'

'Of course not.' said Kagome 'I haven't got the time.'

'Did that guy totally have the hots for you or what?' said another.

'Huh?' said another 'Yeah.'

What were her friend's names again? Best not to ask, it might make them release how interchangeable they were.

'So has Hojo ever even talked to you before?'

'Not really.' said Kagome.

'Oh no, maybe she likes someone else.'

'Come on, I don't like anyone.' said Kagome.

'If you did what would he be like? The athletic type or the intellectual type?'

'I dunno,' said Kagome 'he definitely wouldn't be aggressive. And not borderline psychotic. He wouldn't go into bloody fury rages. He'd be kind and understanding, and he'd bring me flowers and write me poetry.

Someone the exact opposite of Inuyasha. That's the guy for me.'

'I'll… take that as an undecided.' said one.

'Maybe she is still sick.' said another.

Inuyasha was in legitimate pain, not that anyone cared. It hurt to move and his body had yet to fully regenerate.

'Stuff sitting about on ye duff.' said Kaede 'Stop lazing about and seek out some information on the sacred jewel.'

'In case you hadn't noticed by backs still out of commission from all those sit commands!' snapped Inuyasha 'Oh you just wait until you get back Kagome! You're going to pay for this!'

* * *

Kagome's grandfather made his way up the shrine steps carefully. As he did he caught a scent and tensed. 'Huh? Something is smoking.' He followed it. 'The storehouse is on fire!'

He rushed up to the door in a panic and opened it. There on the far side, he saw the box. It had been passed down to him from his father, and to him from his father. It was sealed with many notes and now it was on fire. The shelf it was on gave way and it fell to be consumed in the flames.

Leaving only the mask.

'This is terrible!' cried the man. 'The Noh Mask has burned through the talismans which have sealed up its evil for generations!'

The mask arose. 'I must have a physical body…' said a rasping voice.

Grabbing the bucket of sacred rice wine he always kept, he poured it over his head. Then he drew out talismans of his own. He was afraid. His hands were trembling. So he spoke to work himself up. 'My great, great, great grandfather exorcised that terrible mask for a no actor who brought it to him. It was called the flesh-eating mask and was rumored to have incredible wicked powers.

I must do everything possible to seal it up again!' Then rushing forward he channeled his powers and hurled the seals. It hit the mask, and there was a flash. Then they were consumed in flames.

'A body…' rasped the mask 'I must possess a body!' It swooped at him, and he fell to the ground. Dodging and weaving was all the old man could do to save itself.

Then the mask landed upon an ancient suit of armor. The suit came to life at once. Yet soon it fell to pieces beneath it. 'A body… I must have a real body!'

It was looking for human flesh to devour and wreak havoc upon the world. He had to stop it. Raising his spells he prepared to try again. Then he felt an impact on his head and fell to the ground beneath a beam. The mask lunged.

* * *

Kagome was walking back when she saw a bunch of boys hanging out together. As she approached she listened to their conversation:

'Hey, did you hear? Higurashi Shrine's on fire!'

'Come on! Let's check it out!'

'Yeah!'

And they rushed off.

Kagome gasped. Then she ran the rest of the way. What she found was a crowd of people behind a row of firetrucks and red tape. Kagome ducked under it.

'Let me through, I've got to get in!' she cried.

'Hey you, this area is off limits!' said a policeman.

Kagome paid no attention. She raced up the steps breathlessly. Was everyone alright? Sota wouldn't have been there, and Mom was probably at work. But what about Grandpa?

She found mom talking with a policeman. As she approached the officer walked off. 'Mom, what's going on?'

'Kagome,' said Mom.

'Where's the fire?' asked Kagome.

'The old storehouse caught on fire.' said Mom 'And grandpa was trapped inside in the smoke.'

'Grandpa's hurt?!' asked Kagome. If only she'd been here.

'Oh don't worry.' said Mom 'He suffered from a bit of smoke inhalation, but the doctors say that with two or three days in the hospital he should be good as new. I was just going to go check in on him and see how he's doing.'

'I'm going with you!' cried Kagome.

Mom put a hand on her shoulder. 'Kagome, you stay here and wait for Sota. Someone's got to explain things to him.'

Kagome hesitated. 'Yeah, okay.' Her senses were screaming in a way they only did in the Feudal Era. How could a fire start in the storehouse? Something about this doesn't seem right? Still, she couldn't go in while the firemen were checking the place out. It wasn't safe.

Sota came back and when he arrived he was sprinting and in a panic. 'Kagome!'

Kagome kneeled down and hugged him. 'Don't worry, Sota. It only happened in the main shrine and nobody was seriously hurt.' Though it might be worse than the medical staff thought with Grandpa, he wasn't as young as he used to be.

And then a firetruck drove and smashed right into two police cars. Turning back it drove off down the street at a speed which was almost certainly illegal. Bystanders and firemen alike could do nothing but leap aside. Then it was off.

Police reports came on later, saying that a firetruck was running riot through the streets. The number of injured still hadn't been confirmed, since everyone who crossed its path so far had disappeared. Kagome had a horrible feeling about it all as she made her way to the hospital.

There she found Mom waiting.

'How's Grandpa?' she asked 'Is he awake yet?'

'He's still unconscious.' said Mom 'But the doctors a little baffled. He says it's nothing serious so he expected grandpa to have woken up by now. Still, it's just a matter of time. Let's not forget his age is a factor.'

Kagome looked down and saw in her mother's hand several pieces of paper. They had seals written on those. 'What are those? Let me see.'

'These?' asked Mother 'They're talismans. The firefighters found them plastered over his face and in his mouth. Poor father. Something must have really spooked him.'

'Ugh…' said Grandpa from where he was lying. 'Beware of the flesh-eating mask… Beware the ancient flesh-eating mask…'

Later that night Kagome returned home for the night. It was just her and Sota tonight since Mom meant to stay at the hospital and wait for Grandpa until he woke up. As she did her homework, a door opened and Sota came in, dragging his covers and Buyo with him with a plaintive expression on his face.

'Sis, got any room for Buyo and me to sleep here?' he asked.

'No chance,' she said 'you can stay in your own room.'

'Please, sis…'

'Don't be such a scaredy cat.' said Kagome. 'I'm going to be up all night studying for a test. The only thing you should be scared of are the dust bunnies under your bed.'

'Grandpa was scared.' said Sota 'He covered his face in those written spells. Something creepy happened in there sis, I just know it.'

Kagome looked up at how serious her brother's voice was. And she could not shake the feeling that he was absolutely right. Maybe it was the part of her that was Kikyo. Or maybe just a sixth sense. Whatever it was, she'd learned to trust her instincts.

What had Grandpa said? Beware the flesh-eating mask?

On her desk, the sacred jewel gleamed and it did not look at all pleasant. The window was shaking with a howling wind. Something was wrong. They'd never had trouble like this at the shrine before so why now? Why after all these generations?

The jewel shards. Of course, it was because she brought the jewel shards back.

The sound of police sirens became audible in the distance. The chaos by that rogue firetruck was still going strong. But how could that be? Then came the sound of shattering glass and screams. People were dying, and she couldn't do anything.

Where was Inuyasha when you needed him?

Then her window blew open into a thousand tiny shards of glass as the top of a firetruck plunged through it. Kagome grabbed Sota and pulled him down just in time. Looking up she saw a mass of black ooze coming out of the top, and on top of it was a no mask.

A noh mask. It must have been the flesh-eating mask which Grandpa had been talking about in the hospital. And it was reaching for the shikon jewel. Without thinking Kagome ran forward and snatched it, before grabbing Sota and running.

'Come on Sota, this is no time to zone out on me!' cried Kagome. 'We've got to get rid of the mask! I have to call Inuyasha! He's the only one that can help us!'

'Kagome,' said Sota 'look at your fingers. Your fingers are bleeding.'

'Forget it.' said Kagome 'I got cut on the glass, that's all.'

Then a shadow passed overhead. Kagome looked up just in time to see the mask descending upon them. She and Sota leaped in opposite directions as both hit the ground. The mask formed itself upright.

'The jewel shards!' It cried 'Give me the jewel shards!'

It had a jewel fragment on its forehead. That was why it was after these shards. She had to get the jewels out of here and out of danger. 'Sota! Run to the hidden well and get Inuyasha! Tell him that there are more jewel shards here! That should be enough to get him to cross over and help us!'

And she sprinted off as quickly as she could, feeling the mask following her at every moment.

Sota was terrified out of his mind. He wanted to run to a corner and hide, but sis was counting on him. As the mask rushed after Kagome he ran to the well and pulled open the door. Rushing in he came down to the center and looked down it. It was a long drop and it was very dark at the bottom.

He had to go down there. Kagome was counting on him. 'I can handle this.'

He leaped. He fell down into the well and hit the bottom, banging his knee in the process. He almost cried, but he knew there was no time. Instead, he began to dig with his bare. 'I have to get through the well, sis is in trouble!' he cried 'A mask attacked her and he's the only one who can help!'

He felt tears coming to his eyes. Then the ground began to glow and out of it came a figure. He was shrouded in a red robe and carried a huge white sword in one hand over his shoulder. Sota stared in awe. 'It's you… Inuyasha.'

'In the flesh, kid.' said Inuyasha 'Now what's this problem you need help with?'

Sota explained quickly and before he was finished Inuyasha had slung him over his back and was leaping from building to building in the city. Sota held on tight as he did so.

'Hang on tight kid,' said Inuyasha 'it's a long way down.'

'I guess I wasn't strong enough to pass through the hidden well.' said Sota.

'Good for you.' said Inuyasha 'In my world, there are plenty of monsters who'd just love to have you for lunch. Though you could probably take Shippo no problem.' He leaped onto a car and landed on top of it with catlike ease.

'Do you even know where to find my sister?' asked Sota.

'Sure, I'm not human, remember.' said Inuyasha. 'I can sense for miles around with this nose.'

'She said she cut her hand on some glass.' said Sota.

'Don't have to tell me that.' said Inuyasha 'I could smell it back in the well. Fear not, I'll rescue Kagome before she gets in any real trouble.'

Sota remembered when he'd asked Kagome about Inuyasha earlier. She'd said he was mean, and a showoff and a total egomaniac. A complete pain. This couldn't be the same guy she was talking about. Sure his outfit was a bit out of date, but he was awesome.

Kagome had led the mask to the top of a huge skeleton of a building. The sky was beginning to light up with the coming of mourning, and she was tired. This was probably not her brightest idea, but she'd been desperate. She panted as she stopped for breath. She just needed a minute.

Inuyasha wasn't here yet. What was taking him so long?

Then the mask swooped down from above. Kagome fled along the catwalk to buy herself yet more time as the thing landed. Yet it soon moved to cut her off. Up it loomed.

'Grant me the shards of the shikon jewel!' It snarled.

'Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!' said Inuyasha.

The mask's body was cleaved in twain by his claw as he landed and both sides went in opposite directions. The side without the mask collapsed into nothingness with a foul stench. The side with the mask reeled as Inuyasha landed by them.

'Nice timing.' said Kagome.

'Are you alright?' asked Sota.

'Sure,' said Kagome with a smile 'I'm fine.'

Sota ran to her, crying. Inuyasha looked up in surprise. 'Hey, what's with all the tears? I thought you said you weren't afraid?'

'It's alright.' said Kagome, hugging Sota. 'Inuyasha's going to destroy that monster for us and it'll all be over.'

'Ahem,' said Inuyasha, arms crossed. 'before we get on with my little rescue mission here, this might be a good time for me to say I told you so.'

'What?' said Kagome.

'I told you that bringing the shikon jewel shards into your world was a terrible plan, but did you listen? No.' said Inuyasha 'So yeah, you're an idiot, I'm smart and we're going to listen to what I say from now on.'

'Well you don't have to be such a jerk about things.' said Kagome.

'Whatever,' said Inuyasha. 'you didn't have to put my back out with all those sit commands, but you did anyway.'

'Alright, fine, I'm very sorry.' said Kagome.

'You make it sound like your apologizing for stepping on my foot.' hissed Inuyasha. 'Whatever, let's get this over with.'

'Are you sure you can take that thing though?' asked Kagome.

The mask surged at Inuyasha from behind just as the first light of dawn rose over the horizon. Inuyasha drew his sword and slashed with a blow too fast for Kagome to follow. The mask hesitated. Then it fell apart and its flesh seeped downwards.

'Yes.' said Inuyasha, reaching out to catch a sacred jewel shard. 'How in the hey did this thing get into the future?'

'You destroyed the mask!' cried Sota 'You did it!'

'Sure thing.' said Inuyasha.

The sun was rising high now and bathing the world in new light. The morning was officially here. Kagome stepped forward. 'Inuyasha…'

'Oh hey Kagome, how is your hand?' asked Inuyasha.

Okay, this was weird. When did Inuyasha start being so nice? Not super nice, but kind of nice. Maybe it was just the morning light, but he looked pretty cool standing there with his sword. Wait a minute…

'Morning light!' she cried. 'Oh no! It's morning already and I haven't studied for my test!'

She rushed off.

'Hey, where are you going?' asked Inuyasha.

'Thanks, Inuyasha, it's been a slice!' said Kagome 'See you when I see you! And I'm going to be super mad if you're still here when I get back!' And she rushed off.

Still, if the looks Sota was giving Inuyasha earlier were any indication he had a new admirer.

She was never going to remember her schoolwork in time.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, this chapter took forever to come out and I have no excuse. The truth is that the Flesh Eating Mask subplot just didn't provide many opportunities to have anything happen differently. So I really lacked motivation. I can't believe this one chapter took more than half a year to come out.

Here's to hoping the next one is more timely in its arrival.


	12. The Soul Piper and the Soul

**Chapter Twelve: Soul Piper and the Mischevious Little Spirit**

Kagome's bag surged over the side of the well and landed on the ground. Kagome herself clambered up afterward, pulling over the side and getting to her feet. Looking up she called aloud:

'I'm home grandpa!' she called 'Mind running the bath for me!' She sighed and picked up her bag. 'I'd better hurry, or I'll be late for school again.'

'Shingles, is that serious?' came a familiar voice.

'Is that Hojo?' asked Kagome.

'It's a nasty form of herpes.' said Grandpa.

'That sounds bad.' said Hojo 'Last week it was rhumatism.' He offered Grandpa a parcel.

'Oh your mom's going to go broke giving all this away.' said Grandpa 'I'll think of you when I put this on my poor Kagome's swollen ankles.'

'It is Hojo, and Gramps is telling him another bogus story.' muttered Kagome. As Hojo walked off she opened the door and made her way up. 'So how's my rhumitism?'

'Kagome you shouldn't be out here.' said Grandpa 'Now get back inside and put your feet up on some pillows before the swelling gets too bad.'

'I don't have any swelling! And if you'd quit telling all these stories I might be able to go to school for a change!'

'Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.' said Grandpa.

No one aside from Kagome's family knew about her excursions through the hidden well into the feudal era. Even if Kagome told her friends, she doubted anybody would believe her. Could anyone blame her for keeping it to herself?

Later that day Kagome went to get ice cream with her friends. She got vanilla and ate it somewhat relucantly. Her friends looked at her. 'Kagome I hear you have to retake your math courses.'

'I found out last week.' said Kagome.

'I don't get it, you've always had top marks in the math class until now. I wonder if Hojo would stop coming around if he found out about your new grades.'

'So what did your new boyfriend bring you this time? Maybe some arthritis creme?'

'He's not my boyfriend, and it wasn't for arthritis! They were expensive plasters to treat my rhumitism.'

'But I thought rhumitism was a kind of arthritis.'

Was it? Kagome didn't no. 'Um, yeah.' She was so caught up in Grandpa's tales she didn't even know what was what. How was she supposed to make it into highschool with all these classes she was missing?

As they walked they saw a playground. A group of kids were playing with fireworks.

'Hey look they have fireworks!' said one of Kagome's friends. 'Remember when we used to do that when we were kids.'

Then Kagome saw something. A child appeared in the junglegym with a match. Lighting it she tossed it into the pile of fireworks which began to spark and explode. The kids panicked while the girl climbed to the top with a cruel smirk on her face.

'That'll keep em busy. Little brats.' said the girl, before running off.

'No stop!' cried Kagome, racing after her.

The girl stopped and turned around.

'What did you scare all those kids for?' asked Kagome 'That wasn't very nice.'

'Wait a second,' said the girl 'you can see me.'

What was with this girl? She didn't even have any shoes on. And why was she wearing a down jacket when it was almost summer? Didn't really matter. 'You owe those kids an apology. Come on, I'll come with you to make it easier.'

She offered her a hand.

'Mind your own business!' snapped the girl, before slapping her hand away. Flames were suddenly all around them and Kagome felt the heat of something terrible on her face. 'I'm done talking to you! Leave me alone!'

Then the girl was gone and so were the flames.

'What did you run off for, Kagome?' asked one of her friends.

'How come you were talking to yourself?' asked another.

Great, now they thought she was nuts. That girl had just disappeared. Was she losing it?

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch, taking in the fresh air. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming and Shippo was biting him on the head playfully. Reaching up he dealt the brat several well deserved punches.

'Hey stop!' said Shippo 'I was just trying to liven things up around here!'

'Yeah, well liven things up somewhere else.' snapped Inuyasha in disgust.

'Where's Kagome anyway?' asked Shippo.

'Back home in the future or whatever.' said Inuyasha.

'It's not fair! Why do I have to be alone with you!' snapped Shippo.

'Because you are an insufferable brat who, instead of saving from the Thunderbrothers and giving free room and board, Kagome should have instead fed to them as a peace offering.' said Inuyasha. 'Any other questions?'

'Um, don't I deserve to be counted?' asked Myoga.

'No.' said Inuyasha.

At that moment a glowing ball of golden light appeared in the distance. Inuyasha noted that it was being followed by a number of other spirits. There was also the sound of a flute. 'What is that?'

'It's a demon!' said Shippo in fear.

'Great, maybe I can feed you to them.' said Inuyasha.

'That's no ordinary demon.' said Myoga 'It's the Soul Piper. When a child dies the Soul Piper stays and plays with that child until it's soul is ready to rest in peace. As long as the eyes of the monster remained closed, there is nothing to be afraid of. But when the Soul Piper's eyes open it becomes a fearful demon.'

'Right, I'll go over there and chop its head off.' said Inuyasha 'Be right back.'

'Why do you want to kill it?' asked Shippo.

'I dunno,' said Inuyasha 'bored.'

Then he leaped forward, blade in hand.

* * *

'Come on Mom! It's saturday!' Kagome had cried.

But Mom's held an authority greater than any mortal being. So naturally Kagome found herself walking Souta through the city, holding his hand. 'Why do I have to take you to go see your friend at the hospital? It's not fair.'

'I can't help it.' said Souta 'Mom's busy and I'm not allowed to take the train by myself, remember?'

'Yeah, yeah.' said Kagome 'But I don't want to stay there all day, okay.'

They walked for a time quietly. Then Sota looked up. 'Hey sis,'

'Yeah?' said Kagome.

'Do you think evil ghosts really exist?' asked Sota.

Kagome didn't know what to say to that. Sure she'd seen a lot of weird things, but she guessed it depended on your definition of ghost.

The hospital room was clean, clinical and on the third floor. The patient was lying comotose on the bed and his mother was sitting by his side.

'Oh Sota, it's so nice of you to visit.' said the boy's mother.

'How's Satoru? Will he be getting out soon?'

'I'm afraid he'll be in here for awhile yet. He still hasn't woken up since the accident.'

'Maybe these'll help.'

'Get well cranes. How very thoughtful of you, Sota.'

Then Kagome noticed something. The woman's hands were burned. She caught her gaze and looked up. 'Oh these? They were burned in the fire.'

'I didn't mean to stare!' said Kagome.

'Fortunately he wasn't burned. But he's been in a coma for a half a year since the fire.'

Then, all of a sudden, the IV connected to Saturo broke. Kagome looked down and saw the girl from before holding the wire. What was she doing here? What was going on?

'Not again… why does this keep happening.'

Who was that girl? What did she want? Kagome had to get to the bottom of this.

'Why were you asking about evil ghosts before we got to the hospital?' she asked Sota.

'Some people in our class think there's an evil ghost after Satoru. He's been in a coma for six months now, right? Everyone in the class used to come visit him all the time but then all kinds of weird things started happening when they came to see him. Like… they were pushed down stairs, almost hit by cars and other stuff.

Everyone is too scared to visit him now. His sister Miyu died in the fire, you know. Some guys in the class think maybe she's the one doing all the creepy stuff. It's over there.'

'That's where the apartment was?'

'Yeah, they kept trying to clean it up and rebuild it after the fire but every time someone got near there was another accident.'

'Look out!'

'See! I told you there was an evil ghost around!' Then he collapsed.

'Sota!' said Kagome, going to his side. She looked up and saw the girl from before standing on top of the rail. 'No, get off of there!'

The girl leaped down anyway. Kagome closed her eyes, afraid to watch. Yet when she opened them again she saw that the girl had landed without a scratch on her.

'Duh,' said the girl 'I'm dead! Don't you get it!'

'You're Miyu!' realized Kagome 'Satoru's sister! Why are you so mean? You don't really want to hurt people do you?!'

'I don't care about anyone!' snapped the girl 'Especially not my mommy! Mommy couldn't stand me! She didn't even care that I died! She left me in the fire! She only saved my little brother!'

'I'm sure you're wrong about that.' said Kagome 'I've talked to your mother, Miyu. I'm sure she loved you as much as your brother.'

'What do you know?!' roared Miyu 'You'd better stay out of my way or I'll have to kill you too!'

She disappeared suddenly. Then hedges began to break free of their roots and fly all over the place. Trees snapped in half and fell around her. Kagome suddenly heard the hum of a flute and turned around to see a giant yellow thing playing a flute. Its eyes were opening.

'What is that thing?' asked Kagome.

It was saying something to her. She couldn't quite understand.

'When the eyes open wide…' began Kagome.

Then, suddenly, it was gone as if it had never been there. But the broken remnants of the plants were still there. She had to talk to Myoga.

Inuyasha was bruised and burned all over. His hair was a mess and he was still regenerating several teeth.

'What happened to you?' asked Kagome.

'I tried to kill the Soul Piper.' said Inuyasha 'It ended in a draw.'

'A draw is hardly the word I would use, Lord Inuyasha.' said Myoga 'The Soul Piper is a divine being of unmatched power. To think that a mere half demon could kill it was pure folly.'

'What'd you say?!' snapped Inuyasha, grabbing Myoga.

'What is this Soul Piper?' asked Kagome.

'It is a mythical being which entertains the spirits of lost children until they can move on to the next life.' said Myoga.

'What if they can't move on?' asked Kagome 'What if they have something holdign them back? Like jealousy, or hatred?'

'In time the children become evil spirits.' said Myoga.

'You're not serious.' said Kagome.

'You've heard of poltergeists,' said Myoga 'full of rage and hatred. When the Soul Piper senses the child's rage its eyes open and it hurls the child into the depths of hell.'

'Most of the time the Soul Pipers eyes are closed.' said Shippo 'But look out when they open.'

'Thank you Shippo, for reminding us how worthless you are.' snapped Inuyasha.

'Sit!' said Kagome.

'Ow!' roared Inuyasha.

'They were opening!' said Kagome 'I've got to do something to save Miyu!'

'Don't worry, I'm going to kill it.' said Inuyasha. 'Sure ghosts and spirits aren't like monsters, sure we can't order them around, but I think I can find a way to kill them.'

'That's your answer to everything!' snapped Kagome 'Just murder it until the problem goes away!

'Well it works, doesn't it?' asked Inuyasha 'Very few problems can't be solved by hitting someone in the face with a sword.'

'I'll show you!' snapped Kagome 'I come from a long line of priests and there is no way I'll let someone suffer!'

'Whatever.' said Inuyasha 'Let's go.'

They leaped into the well. As they fell downward Kagome spoke. 'I can't let her carry on like this. Poor Miyu, she's already suffered so much.'

'Eh, not really.' said Inuyasha.

'Yes she has.' said Kagome.

'Look she got caught in a fire and died.' said Inuyasha 'Big deal. I got bullied and beaten up as a kid, had my mother killed by bandits, got beaten up by Sesshomaru, had to scrape a living off in the wilds and that's just how things got started.'

'Oh.' said Kagome 'How did you deal with it?'

'I joined the Band of Seven and had great fun murdering everything in sight.' said Inuyasha. 'Seriously you should try murder some time. It really gets the blood pumping.'

'You're sick.' said Kagome.

'Obviously you only target bad people.' Inuyasha corrected himself.

'You shouldn't kill anyone!' said Kagome 'Whether they are good or bad!'

Inuyasha stared at her. 'Have you been paying attention to what we've been doing these past few weeks?'

'Yeah,' said Kagome 'but those are demons.' She paused. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Do you even listen to yourself, Kagome?' asked Inuyasha 'Demons are just the same as humans. They eat things to survive. Sometimes what they eat are humans. I don't see you getting uppity with the villagers for eating rabbits. I kill them because I'm good at that and I don't want the Sacred Jewel falling into the wrong hands.

That doesn't change the fact that we're killing people. People that could have lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. A human lives like, sixty years at most and then they're done. What makes humanity so special that it deserves to be protected while demons are purged?

And for that matter, this kid is already dead. She isn't gaining anything by killing people. She doesn't need to eat her anything. Way I see it that makes her even more guilty than the Thunder Brothers.'

Kagome didn't have the answer to that. As they got out of the well they rushed to the hospital, pausing only to give Inuyasha a cap to cover his head.

'Ms. Cicada!'

'Hello, what are you doing?' said Cicada 'Visiting hours are over dear?'

'I know, but I need to talk to you.' said Kagome 'It's about Miyu. I… I need to know more about her.'

'Well,' Cicada paused. 'I remember that she was really looking forward to the schools open house. I was supposed to go there. But Saturo got sick and I had to stay home. She got angry at me, and Saturo and ran out. She thought I cared more about Saturo than her.

It seemed we were always having arguments like that. I heard the door slam and I assumed that she'd run off to the neighbors apartment as she usually did. I was mistaken. I went out to get groceries and when I got back the apartment was in flames.

I went to get out Saturo and I managed it. But Miyu was in there. How could I have known that Miyu was still inside?

They found her body in the closet. If I had known I would have gone back in. But I was so sure that she wasn't there.

Then glass shattered in a window above.

'That's Saturo's room!' cried Cicada.

'It's Miyu!' said Kagome.

She rushed into the hospital and through the wall and got into the room to find Miyu standing at Saturo's side. Machines were exploding and the curtains were flowing.

'Miyu stop!' cried Kagome 'This is all a misunderstanding!'

'Miyu!' cried Cicada 'But you-'

'Stay out!' roared Miyu as an invisible force threw her mother back.

'Don't blame your mom!' cried Kagome 'Think back! Your mom didn't-'

'Yeah, let's speed this up.' said Inuyasha. Then he dropped down from above and slammed Miyu down onto the floor, putting his claws to her throat. 'Alright kid, I'm going to make this really simple for you: You think that just because your mother wasn't able to find you in time that you've been greviously wronged.

Get over yourself. Have you ever been so hungry that you had to eat leather to keep breathing? Have you ever been stabbed in the chest and kicked in your wound?'

'I… I…' began Miyua.

'Answer the question you little bitch!' roared Inuyasha.

'No!' cried Miyu 'No stop! You're hurting me!'

'Oh? Oh?' said Inuyasha with a smile. 'I'm hurting you?! Forgive me! I guess it's okay for you to go around threatening people, hurting people, and trying to murder people but as soon as I try to spread the love that's pure evil!  
Shut the hell up!

You have two choices here, kid. You can either get over yourself and pass on. Or you can keep on trying to kill people and I will show you what real suffering is before you go to hell. Ya get me?'

'Yes.' said Miyu, crying.

'Good.' said Inuyasha, standing up. 'Now Kagome if you want to explain about the whole misunderstanding or whatever go ahead. I'm going to go get some ramen.'

'Sit!' snapped Kagome.

Inuyasha hit the floor. Then he stood up with a shrug. 'Whatever.' And he leaped out the window.

Miyu stood up, looking absolutely terrified. Kagome realized this was her chance. 'Um, your mom didn't think you were at home when the fire happened. Remember?'

'I…' Miyu paused. 'I left my scarf over the stove. It must have fallen and caught fire. It was my fault our apartment burned down and mommy didn't even know I was home…

I forgot that…

But it doesn't matter! Because I still-'

Inuyasha appeared behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. He smiled broadly. 'Hi.'

Miyu glanced back fearfully. 'I'm… I'm going to pass on now.'

'You do that.' said Inuyasha.

* * *

'So,' said Kaede 'ye helped the girls spirit find peace by threatening her with torment until she gave up her hatred.'

'Pretty much.' said Inuyasha 'I mean I didn't get to kill that stupid Soul Piper but overall a pretty good day.'

'Oh shut up.' said Kagome 'I'm the one who talked her down. I'm sure she would have listened even if you hadn't scared her half to death.'

'Don't you mean half to peace?' asked Inuyasha.

'That isn't funny.' said Kagome. 'I just hope Miyu is okay.'

'Well unless her ghost shows up to thank me I don't think we'll ever know.' said Inuyasha.

'Yeah.' said Kagome 'You're probably right. I don't think she was ever an evil spirit. She was just an ordinary little girl who loved her mom more than anything.'

'She set off explosives in the middle of a crowd of children, tried to murder her brother dozens of times, destroyed numerous innocent plants, blew up private property, forced the evacuation of entire apartment complex and nearly put her mother in the hospital, all over something that was her fault to begin with.' said Inuyasha 'Face it Kagome, Miyu was a complete psycho.'

'Yeah,' mused Kagome 'I guess you're right.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so I am now averaging one update every six months. This has got to change or I will never finish this series. I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed. Knowing people are reading this is essential to me staying motivated.

The good news is that I think we're just about done with the filler one shot episodes.

Now I know this might shock you, but I found the one shot character Miyu _**slightly unsympathetic.**_


	13. Mystery of the New Moon

**Chapter Thirteen: Mystery of the New Moon**

The bell rang.

Kagome rushed and grabbed her bag, rushing for the door, hoping against all hope that no one would remember it was her turn to help them clean up. She was abruptly halted by one of her friends.

'Hold it!' said her friend. 'Get back here! You're on cleaning duty!'

Well so much for that idea. How to get out of this? 'I know, but I've got to meet someone.' she said 'I promise I'll make it up to you.'

'Don't tell me you're going to see your boyfriend.' said her friend.

'She wouldn't would she?' said another.

'I told you before,' said Kagome 'I do not have a boyfriend. Goodbye. I'll make it up to you.' And she walked to the door and opened it.

At that moment, who should appear but Hojo. Kagome bumped straight into him and out of his arms fell a knee brace thingy. Kagome stepped back a pace as it clattered to the ground. 'Uh…'

'It hits all the pressure points.' said Hojo 'Can't hurt to try it.'

'Uh, I don't know what to say.' said Kagome.

'You gotta give him points for being persistant.' said one of Kagome's friends.

'He might have better luck with flowers.' said another.

'I know sitting bothers you, but do you think you could make it through a movie?' asked Hojo 'It's just two hours.'

'Huddle!' cried one of her friends. With that they dragged Kagome into a circle.

'Wait a sec, did he just ask me out on a date?' asked Kagome.

'That's what it looked like to me.' said a friend.

'Why don't you go?' asked another.

'You'd be the envy of all the girls.' said the third 'Especially considering it's your first date.'

'Uh…' began Kagome.

'Get real?' said one of her more recent friends 'You mean you've never ever been on a date before?'

'Of course I have… not.' said Kagome.  
She made her way up to Hojo. 'The movies huh? I guess we could go together.'

'Hey that's great!' said Hojo 'See you saturday. I'll swing by your place at half past six.'

Half past?! The past was the problem! What if she didn't get back in time! She was going on her very first date!

Later that day as she brought her backpack she approached Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha, what are the chances of us getting back by saturday?'

'Fair to moderate if we're lucky.' said Inuyasha 'When exactly was this saturday of yours again?'

'I should have known.' said Kagome, before she was dropped into the well.

* * *

A few hours later as the boat made its way downstream Kagome admired the woods passing on either side of her. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and the wind was brisk. She shielded her eyes and found a smile coming to her lips.

'Wow…' she said. 'This is awesome! Look a fish!'

'Would you mind focusing a little?' asked Inuyasha 'We're not here to look at the scenery.'

'Aye, aye, mon capitan. On the lookout for shards of the Shikon Jewel.' said Kagome.

Shippo, meanwhile, was leaning over the edge of the boat having just puked his guts out. Inuyasha looked at him in irritation. 'Shippo, if you don't shape up I'll have to throw you overboard.'

'I'm not trying to get sick…' said Shippo.

'Lay off him.' said Kagome 'It's not his fault he's sick.'

'Yeah, whatever.' said Inuyasha 'Just snap to it alright.'

Then Kagome saw something approaching them. Long threads of silk were stretched across the river. 'What is it?'

'Spiderwebs.' said Inuyasha.

'Those are spiderwebs?' asked Kagome as they approached. 'Are you sure?'

Inuyasha drew out his sword and sliced through them with one swift stroke. Grabbing a bit of the silk he looked over it carefully. Myoga the flea made his way up to Inuyasha's shoulder. 'What manner of silk is it, Master Inuyasha?'

'Nothing to be concerned about.' mused Inuyasha.

Then Kagome let out a cry. 'Up there!'

Inuyasha looked up to see a lone peasant girl fleeing to the edge of the cliff. Spiderlike creatures were following her and she cried out as she slipped off the edge of the cliff and fell. Inuyasha surged forward and caught her before she hit the rocks.

'Looks like some kind of demon.' mused Inuyasha.

'My thanks,' said the girl 'you saved me from certain death.' Then she noticed his ears. 'Demon! Unhand me!' And she hit him.

Inuyasha tossed her into the river without a word.

'Ah! Please! Save me! I'm drowning!'

'Oh I wouldn't want to touch you.' said Inuyasha 'After all you seemed so opposed to the idea a moment ago.'

'Sit!' snapped Kagome, before fishing the girl out of the water.

An hour later, after Inuyasha had started the fire, Kagome began tending to the girls wounds. She sprayed one of those weird antibiotics things on a cut the girl had while Inuyasha observed with disinterest.

'Think of this as preserved herbs for ailments.' said Kagome. 'Do you mind me asking what was after you just now?'

'A demon known as a spiderhead.' said the girl. 'The mountains have been plagued by their evil presence since springtime. Several villages have already been attacked. Spiderheads trap humans in their webs, paralyze them and devour them alive. They're terrifying demons.'

'You can say that again.' said Kagome. 'Hey Inuyasha, we have to do something to help!'

'Any sign of the sacred jewel fragments?' asked Inuyasha.

'Not yet.' said Kagome. 'I didn't pick up anything from the spiderhead just now.'

'Then this doesn't sound like my problem.' mused Inuyasha.

'We can't just walk away!' said Kagome 'There's a demon on the loose!'

'I'm sure there are plenty of wolves on the loose hunting rabbits,' said Inuyasha 'that doesn't mean I have to exterminate the whole species.'

'No one is suggesting you do.' said Kagome.

'I'm leaving.' said the girl. 'Being obliged to a demon does not sit well we me.'

'Feigning some measure of gratitude might sit better with us, though.' said Shippo.

'Insolent beast!' cried the girl.

'Are you seriously accusing another person of ingratitude, Shippo?' asked Inuyasha.

'Thank you,' said the girl 'for reminding me why I detest demons.' And she began to scale up the a vine on the side of a cliff. The vine promptly broke and she fell down and landed with a crash.

Kagome paused. 'How about displaying some of that old fashioned chivalry?'

'What the hell is chivalry?' asked Inuyasha.

* * *

Later that day the sun began to sink in the horizon as they came to the gates of a shrine. There was a formidable wall around it, and the gate was very tall. Kagome looked at in in awe. 'That must be the temple! See, that wasn't so bad, was it?'

Inuyasha, who had been carrying the stupid girl the whole way upstairs, disagreed, but he knew better than to argue with her. Just beyond the gates they were met by an old bald headed man in a green robe. He had sad eyes.

'You have returned,' he said 'are you injured Nazuna?'

Nazuna leaped off Inuyasha's back and threw herself at the man's feet. 'Oh master!'

'I feared that a spiderhead may have attacked you.' said the priest.

'It spied me while I attended to the grave sites.' said Nazuna 'I had no choice but to rely on these demons to bring me home. I'm sorry master.'

'Demons?' asked Inuyasha 'Shippo didn't do anything.'

'All demons are not created equal, you know.' said Shippo.

'You can say that again.' said Inuyasha.

'I don't suppose they are.' said the priest.

'Don't worry.' said Inuyasha 'We're leaving anyway.'

'Wait friends,' said the priest 'you must stay the night at the temple.'

'No master!' said Nazuna.

'Go,' said the priest 'prepare a meal for your kind guests.'

'Yes master.' said Nazuna and she walked off, shoulders slumped.

'I beg you to forgive Nazuna for her rudeness.' said the priest 'her parents were killed by a spiderhead and she has harbored an understandable fear of demons since then. I have attempted to quell her fears, but to no avail.'

'So,' said Kagome 'we probably won't run into one of those spiderheads on our way through the mountains will we?'

'As the number of men dying in wars increases so do the number of spiderheads.' said the priest. 'By leaps and bounds.'

'Leaps and-' Kagome tugged Inuyasha's robe. 'Say, how about we take him up on his offer?'

'We're on a quest.' said Inuyasha 'And I can kill those things easily.'

'Stay the night with us and rest with ease.' said the priest 'I have posted sutres outside the temple to ward off any demons from attacking us.'

'What do you say?' asked Kagome.

'I suppose there is no sense arguing.' muttered Inuyasha.

Dusk faded to night and they ate a dinner cooked by Nazuna together. It was very good, for feudal era food anyway. Unfortunately spices weren't nearly as common so it was somewhat plain. Kagome couldn't imagine living in a world without plentiful access to salt and pepper.

After they were done Shippo rested against the pack. 'Ah, what a delicious meal! Perhaps we should stay a few days and get to know Nazuna better.'

'Funny how a couple bowls of rice can change your tune about someone.' mused Kagome.

'I liked her from the start.' said Shippo. 'I merely thought she was lacking in manners.'

Kagome looked up to where Inuyasha was sitting by the window. His expression was mournful and serious as he looked up at the sky. 'Hey Inuyasha, why the long face?'

'It's nothing.' said Inuyasha.

Kagome peered in as the truth occured to her. 'Wait a second, I know what's going on here. You're afraid of spiders aren't you?'

Shippo immediately leaped forward and transformed into one. 'Wow, whose afraid of the big bad spider.'

'No.' said Inuyasha 'I was thinking about some of my old friends. They died tonight.'

'Oh.' said Kagome 'You mean the Band of Seven.'

'Yeah, that's them.' said Inuyasha 'Two of them died the previous day. The rest of them were beheaded in front of me while I was trapped in a binding circle. I would have been next.'

Kagome felt guilty. But at the same time she wanted to know more about these friends of his. Even so he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it.

'How did you get away?' asked Shippo.

Inuyasha stood up and walked out.

'Inuyasha, where are you going?' asked Kagome.

'To get some fresh air.' said Inuyasha. 'I'm sleeping outside tonight.'

As soon as Inuyasha stepped outside he saw them. The spiderheads were in the trees and creeping over the gate before his eyes. Why hadn't he smelled them? Oh wait, he knew why.

Soon the monsters leaped over the wall and landed before them. Kagome let out a cry of dismay as they lumbered forward, humanoid monstrousities with the heads of spiders. They carried swords and wore the armor of samurai.

'Spiderheads!' cried Kagome.  
Then came the spiderheads behind them, entering the room Inuyasha had just left. Kagome and Shippo fled out. 'Look out! They're behind us too!'

'Their numbers are great,' said Myoga 'but they are not a formidable enemy. Up for some after dinner excercise, master?'

Inuyasha drew his sword. 'I guess. So much for the old priests sutras.'

They came at him but he slashed out, cutting two of them in half with two swift strokes. Another had its head chopped off by a blow. Then more came and began to spit web at him. Inuyasha warded it off as best he could, but he could feel himself growing weaker with every moment.

'Inuyasha!' cried Kagome.

"Make a break!' said Inuyasha 'I'll be right behind you!'

'But we can't-' began Kagome.

'Do what I say!' roared Inuyasha 'I can handle these demons!'

More of them poured more webs at him and soon he was getting trapped. Then Shippo was there, sending waves of foxfire around them. The webs burned away and Inuyasha was free.

They fled. They fled quickly.

'Master no!' screamed Nazuma somewhere.

* * *

They fled into the woods, running and running. Inuyasha's legs could hardly move. He felt weak, and finally he had to stop and fall to his knees. The webbing was all over his hair and he tried to drag it off.

'We should be safe here.' said Kagome.

'Damn it.' said Inuyasha.

'What's with you?' asked Kagome. 'You're acting weirder than normal.'

'Leave me alone!' snapped Inuyasha.

'What has gotten into you?' asked Kagome as she hauled off the silk.

Then she saw him. His hair had gone completely black. His claws and fangs were gone. His ears were gone as well. 'Don't worry about me for now.' he said 'You should be more worried about yourselves.'

'Your hair has gone black.' said Kagome in awe.

'Yeah, obviously.' snapped Inuyasha as he sat down. 'If you think you can rely on me to save you this time you're gonna be disappointed.'

'What do you mean?' asked Shippo.

'Inuyasha…' said Kagome. 'Is that you?'

'No, I'm a talking puppet.' snapped Inuyasha 'Of course it's me!'

'His ears are gone.' said Shippo.

'You're not half demon anymore.' realized Kagome 'You're human. How about telling us what's going on?'

Myoga made his entrance. 'Half demons like my Lord Inuyasha are subject to certain times when they lose their supernatural powers as demons.'

'I don't really follow you.' said Kagome.

'From time to time half demons are rendered no stronger than yourself or any other mere mortal.' said Myoga 'For him the time must fall on the first night of the new cycle when the moon is dark.'

'Okay, now I get it.' said Kagome 'You mean at the start of each month when the moon is invisible, a night such as tonight.'

'Precisely.' said Myoga 'Why Master?! Why did you not inform us that your period of vulnerability was impending?!'

'Because I don't like you.' said Inuyasha.

'Have you not a whit of trust in me?' asked Myoga.

'Nope.' said Inuyasha.

'I suppose you don't have a whit of trust in me either then!' snapped Kagome 'If you'd told me you were losing your powers I never would have suggested we stay in the temple with Nazumi. So much for being able to lean on your close friends!'

'Oh shut up Kagome!' snapped Inuyasha 'You only have a problem with what I did because you want to feel righteous. Staying at the temple was the right call. I figured if we hung out in the temple until the night was over we'd be safe!

Too bad that stupid Priest couldn't do his damn job right.'

Kagome recoiled, obviously shocked. Then she looke downcast. 'Inuyasha, I hear what you're saying. I just wish you'd open up to me more as your friend.' And then she started crying.

'Uh, you don't get to cry.' said Inuyasha 'I'm the one who watched all his friends get beheaded on this night.'

'If it weren't for your pride we wouldn't be in this boat!' sobbed Kagome 'You're going to pay for this big time pal! Grab a brain would ya, you doughhead!'

'Oh shut up!' snapped Inuyasha 'Geez will you quit pretending as though the whole universe revolves around you?! It doesn't! Even Sesshomaru isn't this self centered!'

'I had a date tonight!' snapped Kagome.

'Oh so now the truth comes out.' said Inuyasha 'You aren't upset because I didn't trust you. You're upset because the quest for the sacred jewel shards inconvenienced you.'

'Well I-' began Kagome.

'The quest which is only necessary because you screwed everything up by breaking the sacred jewel.' said Inuyasha.

'Okay, but-' said Kagome.

'And speaking of which, Nazumi and the priest are probably dead.' said Inuyasha thoughtfully. 'Now I'm okay with that, being the resident psychopath. But since you're the big moral center of this group I kind of figured you'd care.'

Kagome paused. 'Um, oh damn. Uh, shouldn't we go back and rescue him?'

'Nah,' said Inuyasha 'I'm not doing anything this time. I'm going to wait until the sun rises and then I'm going to kill all the spiders.'

'Now that Inuyasha has been rendered a mere mortal,' said Shippo 'I'll have to take over protecting the others. I'll have to summon all my courage-'

'Excellent idea Shippo!' said Inuyasha, clapping him on the back. 'This is the moment when you step out of my shadow and prove yourself! Now go forth back to the temple and kill all those spider demons.'

'What?' said Shippo 'But-'

'No buts!' said Inuyasha 'Go forth brave hero and know that all our hopes go with you!'

'But I don't have any offensive powers!' said Shippo.

'Not my problem,' said Inuyasha 'go.'

'Now hang on.' said Kagome 'Shippo don't listen to Inuyasha. I want you to go back to the shrine and find out what's happened to Nazumi and the priest. If you can, free them and bring them back here.'

And then Nazumi wandered into the clearing.

'Wow, good job Shippo.' said Inuyasha 'You didn't even have to do anything.'

'Nazumi,' said Kagome 'you got away.'

Nazumi fell to her knees. 'Please, you must aid the priest.'

'You want us to go back?' asked Kagome.

'Your demon is strong.' said Nazumi. 'He can assist us.'

'I'm not going.' said Inuyasha.

'Your countenance seems altered.' said Nazumi 'Has your hair not changed?'

'You catch on quick.' said Inuyasha 'I've got none of my powers until tomorrow morning. So I'm gonna kick back, relax and wait till then. Then I'll going to kill every single spider head in this valley and save the Priest. Spider heads sometimes leave their prey to hang for a bit before they eat it so he might still be alive.'

Kagome let out a shriek.

'What now?' asked Shippo.

'My bag!' cried Kagome 'I forgot it!'

'So get a new one when you go back.' said Inuyasha.

'Thing is,' said Kagome 'the jewel shards are inside.'

'Oh that's sad.' said Inuyasha 'Guess I'll have to kill some spiderheads with the sacred jewel!'

'But we can't let them get it!' said Kagome 'You've seen what it does to demons! It could-'

'Kagome, I know you're new to all this but look at me.' said Inuyasha 'I am the son of one of the most powerful demons to ever live. Spider heads can be killed by ordinary humans if they are careful. Even if one of them gets the sacred jewel, I'll still kill it in one hit.

So, yeah, we're just waiting here.'

'But we have to save the priest!' said Kagome.

'No we don't.' said Inuyasha.

'Please!' cried Nazumi 'I beg you!'

'Beg all you want.' said Inuyasha 'The bottom line is that I can't kill all those spiderheads in my human form. I can either wait till tomorrow and maybe save the priest, or go now and get all of us killed for nothing.'

'Come on Nazumi.' said Kagome 'We'll get the priest without Inuyasha.'

'No you won't.' said Inuyasha.

'I'm going with or without you.' snapped Kagome 'You want to help, you can come-'

Inuyasha karate chopped her across the back of the neck and Kagome fell to the ground unconscious. 'Nope.' said Inuyasha 'We're not going through that again.'

'I'll go.' said Shippo.

Inuyasha looked up. 'You serious?'

'Yeah,' said Shippo 'I'm a full demon and a master of illusion. I mean, I've never done anything like this before, but I should be able to sneak in, get the shards, free the priest and get past all… those… weak… spiderheads…' He was shaking in fear.

Inuyasha put a hand on his head. 'Shippo, let me tell you something. Being brave isn't about not feeling fear. Fear is natural. It is about not letting that fear master you. Now go.'

'You want me to go?' asked Shippo.

'Yeah, why not.' said Inuyasha 'You are the most powerful person present at the moment. Just sneak in, get the priest and the jewel shards and get out. Don't start any fights.'

'Right!' said Shippo 'I won't let you down Inuyasha! The legendary warrior Shippo's story begins today!' And he rushed into the underbrush.

'…He's going to die.' said Myoga.

'Yup.' said Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay so I only got half an episode done this chapter. I guess there was more content in this one than most episodes. This was actually a really good episode, but here we have another divergence point. Shippo was a potentially interesting character with some seriously cool moves who was utterly wasted in the story, never really amounting to anything but not funny comic relief.

So I figure I'll give him a day in the limelight.

On the bright side this chapter took less than six months to come out. So there is always that.


	14. Shippo Unleashed

**Chapter 14: Shippo Unleashed**

No sooner had Shippo walked beyond the clearing and he immediately wanted to go back. What could he do on his own? No, if he didn't do it, who would? He could do this. He had to do this.

'I am strong enough to handle this.' He said again and again. 'I have got to be strong.'

Gradually the shrine loomed higher in the distance until its silhoeutte gave way to details. Soon Shippo could see the walls looming high above him.

Every passing moment he was afraid a Spider Head would appear and devour him. He walked one foot forward at a time on shaking legs. His heart was beating. He was sweating cold. Finally he stopped before the wall.

Wait a minute, Shippo didn't have to do this. He could just go back and say the bag was already gone. Yeah, nobody would have to know. But then… then Shippo would know. No he had to do this. The others were counting on him and he'd been nothing but an annoying kid until now.

He set a hand to the wall and began to climb. It probably only took a few seconds for him to get up to the top but it seemed to take hours. Every moment he thought for sure he'd catch a hand on a web, or see a spider head peering down on him.

Yet when he got over the top and landed on the other side lightly he found the shrine empty. As if nothing had ever been here at all. For a moment he wondered if he was only dreaming, or if he had imagined the whole thing. The webs were all gone and so were the spider heads.

But he knew that he had not imagined it. Inuyaha and Kagome had seen it to. Which meant that they were still around here somewhere.

Shippo slunk slowly across the courtyard, keeping to the shadows as best he could. Getting to the main building he sidled along the wall until he reached the door in. It was open. He had the feeling that something was very wrong. He also felt that once he looked around this corner he would have to do something about it.

For a moment he wrestled with himself. Finally he forced himself on and peered around the corner. There was the old priest, free from spider webs with a smile on his face. He was kneeling over Kagome's bag, rifling through it.

Then he laughed, a wicked laugh devoid of the kindness it had held before. He drew out the sacred jewel shards and looked at them greedily. The priests neck began to lengthen and his body took on an insectoid quality.

Everything clicked. The priest had lured them here. He'd pretended the place was a refuge. And then he had played dead while the spiderheads drove them away. And now he had the bag. The priest had planned everything right from the start!

Shippo had to stop him!  
His insticts demanded he slink off, run away, and tell Inuyasha. But Inuyasha wasn't here. Shippo had to stand on his own. 'Foxfire!' cried Shippo.

The priest cried out in pain as an inferno of blue flame consumed him. It wouldn't hold him long, but his grip loosened on the jewel shards and the bottle fell from his hand. Shippo surged out and caught it in mid air before legging his way out of the building as quickly as he could.

'Miserable creature!' roared the priest as he rushed after him. 'You won't get away!'

In a flash the priest had leaped over Shippo and was looming over him. But Shippo unleashed his top, slamming the priest into the ground with a crash. Leaping over Shippo recalled his top and leaped over the wall.

Landing on the ground Shippo knew at once that he couldn't let the Jewel Shards fall into the priests hands. Kagome could always find them later. He opened the bottle and dug a ditch in the ground before pouring the jewels into them and covering them up. Then the priest was nearly on him and he had to run for his life.

He ducked and weaved and fled but suddenly felt the priest grip him. He was forced down and the priest grabbed the bottle. Then his eyes narrowed. 'Wretched little fox! Where is the sacred jewel shard?!'

'Hidden where you'll never find them.' boasted Shippo.

'Oh really?' asked the priest 'Then I suppose I don't have much incentive not to devour you whole!'

'Wait!' said Shippo 'I'll lead you to where I left them! Just don't kill me!'

'Now see,' said the priest 'that seems a more ameable decision. Now march.'

Shippo led him. He walked slowly to give himself time to think. He could run, but that wouldn't do any good. The priest was faster than him. His tricks weren't any good now, not when the priest was expecting it. Even if he gave the priest the jewel shards he would only kill Shippo.

He had to do something.

But what?

He came to the ditch and uncovered it.

The jewel shards gleamed brightly. And Shippo had an idea. Before the priest could move Shippo grabbed the jewels and swallowed them whole. They were sharp on his mouth and he nearly gagged.

He felt them enter his body and heard the priest cry out in anger.

Then Shippo felt power coursing through him. He felt his arms and legs lengthening and realized he was growing taller. His hair grew out from his head and he found himself filled with confidence. A lot of confidence.

'You little rascal!' roared the priest 'Do you really believe a pitiful fox demon like yourself could take me, even with the sacred jewel shards! Minions! Destroy him!'

Shippo smiled as the spiderheads rushed at him with their swords. They came at him but he leaped over them, backflipping into the air to land on the tree above. 'Looking for me, lazy lob?'

The spiderheads spat their web, what else were they going to do? Shippo surged away, laughing. The kind of power he felt right now was wonderful. It was better than anything he'd ever felt before. More and more web was poured at him, but he moved and dodged with absolute ease.

They seemed to be moving in slow motion.

It was fun. But Shippo got sick of it eventually and landed on one knee. Scooping up a stone he threw it and knocked in the head of a spiderhead. They rushed at him but he darted away and did the same. Now this was a great game. One by one the creatures began to fail, and soon Shippo began to sing as he killed them with pebbles:

 _Poor old web spinners, sitting in trees,_

 _Poor old spider heads, can't catch me,_

 _Corpse spinners, corpse spinners everywhere you see,_

 _Yet one stone throw, and all rince free,_

There were a great many other verses after this, none of them very good and some even worse. It was absolute nonsense, made up on the spot. Yet it did the job. The spider heads became infuriated and rushed at him from all sides. Soon they began to shoot their webs, not at him, but at the trees. Shippo realized they were trying to hem him in. Cute.

He played alone. Rushing forward he stopped at a tree which had been covered in webs. He ducked under and sword blow and fled to find another way barred. The spider heads were all around him now and the priest was gloating.

'Now you're stuck, you little fox!' roared the priest 'I'll take great delight in devouring you alive, piece by piece as I search for the sacred jewel shards!'

'No, please!' cried Shippo in mock fright. 'Anything but that! I'll give you the jewel shards and- kidding! FOXFIRE!'

Shippo had always been very talented at foxfire. It was a power his father had been proud of. But he'd been young. His power wasn't fully developed. Now he was older, stronger, in full form. And the fire that burst from his shot outward, not defensive, but offensive.

It consumed the spiderheads. It consumed the webs. It consumed the wall. And then it burned. It burned and burned as the spiderheads screamed and screamed. And Shippo smiled.

Finally it was over. The spider heads were all just ashes. Shippo smiled and walked through the wall to retrieve Kagome's bag, before walking back through the woods with it slung over his back. As he walked he began to whistle.

* * *

Kagome awoke to find herself lying on the ground just before dawn. Looking to her side she saw Nazuna sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs. The girl looked up. 'You awake. The half demon is above.'

Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha sitting on the tree. He was looking out at the horizon. 'Inuyasha you jerk! You hit me!'

'You were about to wander off into certain death.' said Inuyasha.

'Where is Shippo?' asked Kagome.

'I don't know.' said Inuyasha 'I sent him to go get your jewel shards and told him to get back here as quick as possible. He might have been captured though.'

'If he has then it's your fault!' snapped Kagome 'You sent in a little kid to do your dirty work while you stayed back here!'

'Shippo had the best skill set for it.' said Inuyasha 'He was the smallest. And only one person should have gone back. I'll try to save him once the sun comes up.'

'He wouldn't need saving if you hadn't sent the kid off on his own.' said Kagome.

At that moment several things happened. First the sun rose over the horizon and Inuyasha's hair became white as his fangs regrew and he took on his true form. And then, into the clearing, walked the most handsome boy that Kagome had ever seen. He had long orange hair, tied into a ponytail and he oozed youthful exuberance. He walked with a confident strut, and he wore a blue shirt with a yellow vest, and blue pants. He smiled, and tossed Kagome her bag.

'I'm back.' he said.

'You…' said Kagome 'What do you mean you're back? Who are you?'

'Oh right,' said the boy 'the changes. I'm Shippo.'

'Shippo you idiot!' snapped Inuyasha 'You didn't eat those sacred jewel shards did you?!'

'And what if I did?!' snapped Shippo 'Maybe they don't work so well for humans and half demons, but I'm pureblooded demon unlike some people!'

'Why you-' Inuyasha began 'Nevermind, I don't even care.'

'Wait so you swallowed the sacred jewels?' asked Kagome. 'Why?'

'I got cornered by the spiderheads.' said Shippo 'It was either that or give it to them.' He looked up to Nazuna 'Oh, I'm sorry, I tried to save the priest. But he is dead.'

'My poor master…' said Nazuna.

'He crushed a whole bunch of spiderheads before he went out.' said Shippo 'They had to kill him directly so they didn't have any time to feast on him.' He walked toward her. 'I avenged him, don't worry.'

Then she wrapped an arm around Nazuna and brought her into a kiss. The kiss was passionate and the formerly grieving girl resisted only a minute before returning it. Kagome stared in shock as a full blown makeout session almost began.

'Shouldn't you, um…' began Kagome. 'Take he out on a date or something before-'

Shippo broke the kiss. 'Nice, I've been wanting to do that since I met you. We'll have to continue this later.'

'I…' Nazuna was blushing furious. 'I mean, I was never aware demons could be so-'

'You're a bit young for this aren't you?!' said Kagome.

'I'm fifty two, actually.' said Shippo 'I guess I decided to grow up.'

'Okay, yeah, great, fine whatever!' snapped Inuyasha 'Can we get back to the boat now?'

They escorted Nazuna back along the river toward the village. Eventually she stepped off the boat and turned to them. 'This is far enough. The village is close by.'

'Okay,' said Kagome 'take care of yourself.'

'Oh and Shippo,' said Nazuna 'I uh… I appreciate your help. I'll try to remember my master's teachings. I'll try to remember that all demons aren't all bad. Not many, but some.'

'Don't kid yourself.' said Inuyasha 'Everyone is equally bad. They just have different ways of showing it.'

'I won't forget you!' called Nazuna 'You'll always be in my prayers Shippo!'

'No need for that!' called Shippo back 'I'll come visit you some time!'

As they sailed onward Kagome couldn't stop from staring at Shippo. The boy he had become was such a contrast to what he was. He was leaning back in his seat, one leg crossed over the other with a piece of wheat in his mouth. His eyes were closed as he took in the sunlight.

'So did you guys know the priest was secretly evil?' asked Shippo suddenly.

'Really?' asked Inuyasha.

'Yeah,' said Shippo 'a spider head in human form planning to take the sacred jewel shards. Kind of wasting his time if you ask me. If he hadn't lucked out and hit us during the time of the new moon you'd have crushed him in about twelve seconds.'

'So how did you kill him?' asked Inuyasha.

'I burned him alive.' said Shippo.

He was so different. Completely different. Suddenly Shippo looked up to Kagome. 'Look if you want me to get to you before Nazuna I'm willing, but-'

'What are you talking about?!' cried Kagome. 'I'm just… uh… taken aback!'

'Yeah, I know I'm the kami's gift to women.' said Shippo 'Which is why I was making the offer.'

This was going to take some serious getting used to.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well here we have the next chapter in record time. I find these chapters are easier to write when something actually changes in them. The past few chapters have mostly been villain of the week things, so nothing changed in them.

Also I'm going to argue that Shippo's new personality is actually consistent with his personality as a child. Even as a young fox demon it is a recoccuring basis for filler episodes that he finds a love interest of the week who he finds love with and never mentions again. I've always theorized that when he gets older, Shippo is going to have more one night stands than zeus.

He also enjoys mocking people. It's just that in canon he limits himself to mocking Inuyasha as an easy target.

Also did I just make Shippo a badass?


	15. Kikyo's Stolen Ashes

**Chapter Fifteen: Kikyo's Stolen Ashes**

The light of the full moon reflected off of the lake that night at the village. The air was tense with some unknown trouble. Kaede had seen this kind of night many a time as a priestess and she knew she must act soon. That was why she had gathered the warriors.

Across the night sky she saw a light shoot. It passed by two trees and those trees fell to pieces. As Kaede and her warriors rushed after it she realized that it was heading for Kikyo's grave. Kaede rushed up with her bow and saw the light land upon the gate.

There she was, a demon in the form of an old woman. She wielded a scythe and as Kaede shot a shaft she knocked it aside. Would that Kaede had been younger. Yet she was not and far past her prime.

'Who are ye?!' cried Kaede.

The old woman rushed off up the steps, laughing. The followed as best they could, but the steps were many and the hill steep. Kaede moved with all her might, hoping to head off any michief. Yet she had the feeling she was biting off more than she could chew. Still there was no one else to act here but herself, so she must.

Several men got there ahead of her and as Kaede reached the got she found them reeling from scythe wounds. The old woman was looking at the grave of Kikyo with appraising eyes. 'I am certain this is it. Yes. At last! I have found her resting sight.' She took a handful of earth. 'Just enough moisture. This soil is perfect.'

Kaede drew another arrow. 'What is ye's business here? Identify thyself! What is thy business here?!'

'Sad fools,' said the old woman 'my only business lies with this gravesite. Once I have Kikyo's remains I shall leave this miserable village.'

The men lowered their spears.

'Leave our village at once!' cried Kaede 'Or we shall have no choice but to strike!'

'Persistant wretch.' muttered the old woman. 'You'd have done well not to cross my path!' And she scraped her fingernails against her scythe.

The sound of it was more than most warriors could bear and they collapsed screaming to the ground, but Kaede held her footing. She launched an arrow, but the shaft was sliced in half by the scythe as the woman, no, demon, rushed at her. Kaede and her warriors were thrown back, and the demon then turned and swung her scythe at the grave.

A wave of yellow light shot at it and destroyed the grave entirely. The old demon reached into the ground and clasped the ashes.

'No!' cried Kaede 'Take not my sisters ashes! I am the Priestess Kaede! I shall not allow ye to take those remains!'

The old demon only laughed as she rose into the air. A smile of satisfaction was on her whethered face. 'Your threats fall on deaf ears. The remains now belong to me! The demon Urasue!'

And she was off in a flash, laughing all the way.

* * *

Inuyasha was rushing through the forests. He was invincible. He was untouchable. None could stand before him. Blood… he needed blood. Blood and the sacred jewel! Then he felt a force pierce his shoulder and pin him against a tree.

He gripped the arrow. He was stuck? Who had done this to him?

He saw who. Kikyo.

He awoke and found it not yet morning. The stars were out tonight, the new moon having long since passed. He wiped a white bang from his forehead. 'It was a dream. I could have done without those memories.'

An owl hooted somewhere around them as Inuyasha looked down to the fire. Kagome was sleeping in her sleeping bag. Shippo, however, was nowhere to be found. The kid had become a terror to the women of Japan in the past few days. No doubt he was having another one night stand.

Inuyasha slipped down from the tree without a sound and looked at Kagome. In her sleep she looked like Kikyo. And yet she wasn't. Her reincarnation she may have been, but Kagome was in many ways the opposite of Kikyo.

And then she woke up and slapped him on reflex. 'Huh, you're up. Did you want to talk about something?'

Inuyasha pointed to the red mark on his cheek.

'Oops, did I slap you again.' said Kagome 'Sorry about that.'

Inuyasha ignored her and glanced up to the full moon. There he saw a figure flying overhead. A demon maybe? It didn't seem to be on a rampage?

'What is that?' asked Inuyasha.

'Don't no.' said Kagome 'A demon maybe?'

'They smell of fresh blood.' said Inuyasha, before another scent came to his nose. 'Wait, I recognize that scent!'

Then, whatever it was, was gone.

Inuyasha leaped from stone to stone over the river in a hurry. Kagome rode her bike alongside him while Shippo followed behind. 'Come on Inuyasha, how about a hint at least? Why the sudden urge to go back to the village?'

'I don't mind.' boasted Shippo 'A place for fresh conquests is fine by me.'

'Fresh conquests?' asked Kagome 'You shouldn't think about women that way Shippo. It isn't right.'

'Don't tell me what to do, Kagome.' said Shippo 'I'm and immortal warrior of unparalleled skill and wisdom.'

'Yeah, well a couple days ago you were just a kid.' said Kagome 'So you sure as heck aren't mature yet.'

'I'm way older than you are.' noted Shippo.

'It's not the age, kid.' said Kagome 'It's the life experience.'

'Whatever.' said Shippo, before going on ahead.

'Don't you find it weird, Shippo transforming the way he has?' asked Kagome.

'Not really.' admitted Inuyasha.

'But I mean, only a couple of days ago he was just a kid.' said Kagome 'Now he looks like he's my age.'

'Kagome, Shippo is a lot older than you are.' said Inuyasha 'Demons don't mature in a set number of years like humans do, they do it when they are good and ready. Shippo probably would have done it sooner if he hadn't run into us. The sacred jewel shards probably sped the process up.'

'So what do we do about the jewel shards in him?' asked Kagome.

'Nothing right now.' said Inuyasha 'Way I see it, as long as Shippo is carrying those shards nobody is going to be able to snatch em. And he'll be more useful.'

'But you were the one who was always saying that the jewel was evil.' said Kagome.

'Sure, but he's right.' said Inuyasha 'Maybe it does work differently on demons than humans. For all I know it might only twist human wishes. I don't know a thing about it.'

'Oh.' said Kagome.

They rushed on and soon came withing sight of the village. Making their way toward Kaede's hut they saw the old priestess making her way out of the house. Her arm was in a sling and bandaged and she was being tended to by a young girl. Kagome began to slide the bike to a halt.

'Kaede!' she called out. 'What happened to you?'

'I might ask the same of ye.' said Kaede 'How is it that the fox demon is so much older now?'

'Long story,' said Inuyasha as he landed. 'we'll tell you after you answer the question. Trust a stubborn old goat like you to refuse to give injuries time to heal.'

'This is nothing.' said Kaede as she turned to walk up the steps. 'So ye picked up the scent of my blood as the spectre passed did ye?'

'Don't try and change the subject!' snapped Inuyasha 'Swallow your pride and take it easy!'

'I get it.' said Kagome 'He wanted to come back to the village because he smelled your blood and was worried about you.'

'You catch on quick.' said Inuyasha.

They reached the top where Kikyo's grave lay. In its place they found a giant pit. Kagome ran up to it and looked carefully. 'What happened here?'

'The spectre.' said Kaede 'She desecrated my sister, Kikyo's, gravesite.'

'This was her tomb?' asked Kagome.

'Yes, and I was virtually powerless to stop the assault.' said Kaede. 'My sister has unusually strong powers, even as a priestess as she was. Her remains have fallen into the hands of evil. Who knows to what end Kikyo's powers will be exploited.'

Inuyasha turned and began to walk away. He'd heard enough. 'Let's go Shippo.'

'Where to?' asked Shippo.

'To find the one who desecrated Kikyo's grave and dig them theirs.' said Inuyasha.

'I am coming with ye.' said Kaede 'I too am a priestess. I shall aid you in recovering my sister's ashes. Inuyasha, which direction was Urasue last travelling?'

'Are you trying to get yourself killed?' asked Inuyasha.

'I am going.' said Kaede 'I shall deal with the consequences when they arrive.'

'You're in no condition to go, Kaede.' said Kagome.

'You're wasting your breathe,' snapped Inuyasha 'she's as stubborn as an oxe. You'll never talk her out of it. Come on, move it along granny. We'll lay Kikyo's remains to rest again.'

'Inuyasha,' said Kaede 'thank you.'

'Something tells me Shippo and I better come with you.' said Kagome.

'Hey, you're not the boss of me.' snapped Shippo 'Maybe I want to hang out here in the village?'

'Fine,' said Kagome 'stay here then. You're probably safer that way anyway.'

And they walked off.

'Hey!' snapped Shippo 'I'm a warrior! I'm not going to be left behind! Besides, you'd all get killed without me!'

'Thanks a bunch.' said Kagome.

* * *

They jourenyed after Urasue and made their way into some rocky highlands. The sun was soon setting behind them as they made their way onward. As they traveled Kagome began to feel more and more out of place. Inuyasha had always said she was a third wheel. She didn't think he really meant it, but she felt more and more like she was just a substitute. A replacement for Kagome.

They made camp and Kaede and Shippo fell asleep almost at once. Kagome looked at the old woman. The old woma who had just been a young girl when Inuyasha was sealed. 'Kaede's fallen asleep.'

'Let's get some sleep ourselves.' said Inuyasha 'We've got a big battle tomorrow.'

'Already?' asked Kagome.

'The remains aren't far off.' said Inuyasha 'I can smell them.'

'Inuyasha…' began Kagome.

But Inuyasha was already asleep. He'd been sleeping the first time Kagome had seen him too. Actually he was under a spell. Yet to her it had looked like he was only asleep.

Morning came soon. The birds were chirping in the mountain air as they set out quickly beneath a cloudy sky. Kaede walked with more vigor than Inuyasha had seen in years.

'We must retrieve Kikyo's remains soon.' said Kaede 'Lest Urasue use them for some evil end. I fear trouble lies on the path ahead. Dreadful trouble.'

'I know!' snapped Shippo 'I was there when we decided to go after her in the first place! Geez old lady, you don't have to repeat yourself over and over.'

'Now you sound like Inuyasha.' said Kagome.

'No he doesn't!' snapped Inuyasha 'This is serious! There is no way I'm letting the desecrator of Kikyo's tomb get away with this! I'll rip em to shreds!'

'Eh, I don't see why you can't just scatter the ashes in the river.' said Shippo.

'Have ye no respect for burial and grave sites, young fox?' asked Kaede 'A grave is more than simply a place to bury a body. It is a place of shelter, of refuge, for the hearts of those loved ones left behind. My sister was born a priestess. She used her powers for the good of the villagers. She warded spectres and demons away from the village and battled illness and famine countless times.

Ever since her demise Kikyo's spirit continues to inspire them to carry on and overcome their troubles. But people are weak and hearts are easily swayed by the winds of danger and uncertainty. Her grave was a place of courage, a haven to encourage the villagers to brace themselves against the storms of life.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Inuyasha 'Kikyo's spirit is standing right there.' And he pointed to Kagome.

'I told you, I'm not Kikyo!' snapped Kagome.

'I know that.' said Inuyasha 'But you have the same spirit, you're just a reincarnation. So there is no way that Kikyo could possibly be watching over you from a gravesite.'

'Inuyasha's got a point.' said Shippo.

'Kagome may be the spirit of Kikyo, but she is the spirit of Kikyo in the far future.' said Kaede. 'Thus the spirit of Kikyo who watches over us now is not the same as Kagome.'

'Can we please talk about something less boring?' asked Shippo 'I'm falling asleep on my feet.'

* * *

Urasue slashed apart the entrance to the cave and walked in. The heat would have burned a human badly, but to her it was nothing. Making her way up to the coffinlike container she noted how it cracked. The body within was soon to be ready.

'Now then,' said Urasue 'let's see what changes my magic has brought to the mixture of ashes and graveside soil. Ah yes, this could be my finest creation yet. Now then.' She drew out a stalk of a leaf which began to shine as she tossed it onto the burning coffin. 'Arise!'

She slashed with her scythe and struck the coffin. It cracked and then shattered. And out of it emerged a stunningly beautiful woman with long dark hair. Urasue smiled. 'Arise Kikyo! Come to me!'

Kikyo said nothing.

'Kikyo the great priestess.' said Urasue 'You foiled many an attempt by demons and monsters to take possession of the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls. They say that if a demon should possess even a single shard of the sacred jewel its power as a demon would at least double its strength.

I need them. I must have every fragment of the jewel for myself. I have brought you back and you shall serve my every wish. Now go and retrieve the jewel shards!'

There was no response. Kikyo fell over. This was not as Urasue had imagined it. She made her way forward and pulled the woman up by the hair. 'I don't understand.' Then she looked carefully. 'I see. The body has revived but the soul did not return. My unparalelled magic could not have failed to bring back the soul!

Wait, this could only have happened if the soul were already reincarnated into another body!' She snarled and threw the girl aside. 'I have no use for this body of Kikyo's unless it has a soul! All this time and magic wasted! Wasted on reviving a useless shell of a human! Now how will I retrieve the jewels! How?!'

* * *

The group passed into a forest and soon found themselves surrounded on both sides by strange humanoid things of clay. They were standing all around them in great rows, and dispersed throughout the trees.

'What are those?' asked Kagome 'Mummies?'

'Clay statues maybe.' said Shippo 'Nothing we can't handle I'll bet. FOXFIRE!' He hurled his magic and burned one to mush. 'See! I can handle it!'

Soon they emerged out of the forest and found themselves at the edge of a huge gorge. There was only one way across. A long rope bridge leading over it.

'Something tells me that's the place.' said Inuyasha.

'Oh great.' said Kagome 'We've got to cross this rickety old bridge?'

'No worries.' said Shippo 'If you fall, I'll catch you.'

It didn't really help Kagome ever. One glance down revealed a massive drop into a misty valley beyond. The bridge swayed and bounce with every step they took and Kagome clung to the handrails fearfully.

'Freak me out!' said Kagome.

'Stay here if you're that scared of crossing.' said Inuyasha. 'I'll go on my own and get the remains back, okay.'

'Yeah, as if!' said Kagome. 'I'll just stand here a couple hundred feet above ground, blowing in the wind!'

'Come then if you want.' said Inuyasha, before walking onward.

'Wait!' said Kagome 'Aren't you gonna help me across-'

And then Shippo picked her up in a bridal fashion. 'Don't worry Kagome, I'll get you across.'

'Hey let go!' said Kagome 'This isn't funny!'

Then they stopped. Ahead of them were many of the clay statues from before. Suddenly they shattered to reveal pale white corpse soldiers. They stank of corpses and graveyard soil.

'We've got trouble.' said Shippo, not sounding scared.

'They must be Urasue's soldiers.' mused Inuyasha.

'The clay soldiers we saw in the forest!' said Kagome. 'Wait that means-'

They were coming from behind. They were cut off with no way forward and no way back.

'Hang on ladies.' said Inuyasha 'This swinging bridge is about to live up to its name! Iron reaper soul stealer!' He tore through the creatures ahead while Shippo turned and sent a bolt of foxfire that destroyed many of the creatures. As more came Kaede destroyed them with her bow.

Yet there were always more of them.

* * *

Urasue heard the sounds of battle outside. In irritation she glanced back. 'What can all that ruckus be outside? I'll go see for myself and work off some frustration.' She reached down and grasped the herb she used to ressurect the soulless body in front of her. Yet the body would not let go. 'This herb belongs to me! Release it!'

Then Urasue realized something. 'She's moved on her own.'

'Inuyasha, watch out!' cried a voice. The body responded.

Urasue left the gaze and flew overhead the canyon. Looking down she saw a girl, younger, who looked just like Kikyo. 'That must be Kikyo's reincarnation. She's almost her double. How fortunate for me, the resemblance is remarkable.'

Without another word Urasue descended and sliced the bridge in half. As it collapsed Kikyo's reincarnation ket out a cry. Urasue grabbed her and pulled away, leaving the others to fall into oblivion.

'Oh no! Kaede! Shippo!' cried Kagome. 'Release me! Let me go!'

Urasue put her scythe to her throat. 'Prefer to fall to your death, young maiden? After all my hard work ressurecting that corpse I will have its soul. I have plans for you. Plans to bring back Kikyo.'

'Bring back Kikyo?' asked the girl 'I don't like the sounds of that.'

Things were looking up.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well would you look at that. Yet another chapter released in a timely fashion. Let's try to make this a habit.


	16. Half a Mind to Kill You

**Chapter Sixteen: Half a Mind to Kill You**

They plunged downward into the gorge. Inuyasha saw the clay soldiers shatter against the rocks as they careened toward their doom. Or Kaede's doom. He expected himself to survive, as well as Shippo. Catching himself on a tree branch he leaped off it and landed on the ground.

Looking around he saw no sign of Kaede or Shippo. Then he looked up and saw a leaf falling toward him at breakneck speed. Before he could move it landed on top of him.

'I sure hope Inuyasha's alright.' said Shippo's voice.

'An individual such as he would not easily be slain.' said Kaede.

Yet where was he? Kaede could not see him anywhere. Strange that one so destinctive could pass by Kaede's notice.

'Mind getting off me.' asked Inuyasha beneath her.

'Ah well, speak of the devil.' said Kaede, before Shippo unsummoned the leaf.

The dolls arose from the wreckage, swords in hand. They rushed at them in silence. Inuyasha stood and drew his sword, cutting them down in moments.

'Shippo,' he said 'where is Kagome?'

'She got snatched by that Urasue woman.' said Shippo.

'Well at least she didn't fall to her death.' mused Inuyasha.

Then out of the dolls came balls of energy. Souls which rose toward heaven. Kaede watched them go.

'The souls are ascending.' said Kaede.

'Kaede!' said Inuyasha 'What is going on?'

'Urasue must have imprisoned human souls to animate these clay soldiers.' said Kaede. Then she kneeled down by one of the broken dolls. 'Human bones are baked in with the clay.'

'Human bones?' asked Inuyasha.

'It is worse than I thought.' said Kaede 'Urasue's magic is fiendish. Using the bones and souls of the dead. And now she possesses my sisters remains.'

'I don't know what you are getting so torn up about.' said Inuyasha 'Human wear animal pelts don't they?'

'It is not the same thing at all.' said Kaede. 'Where is young Shippo?'

Shippo was gone. He'd probably raced on ahead. Looking up Inuyasha saw Shippo floating toward the top of the cliff. Kaede moved to make after him, but halted and fell to one knee in pain.

'You're wounded old woman.' said Inuyasha 'Stay here and I'll take care of Kikyo's remains.'

'I worry that time is not on our side.' said Kaede. 'We may shortly find ourselves face to face with my sister.'

'What?' said Inuyasha 'But Kikyo's dead!'

'Urasue has all she needs to revive her and if she succeeds we shall face a formidable foe.' said Kaede. 'We must find some way to stop this.'

It had not been a pleasant few minutes.

* * *

After the bridge was cut and she got snatched by Urasue things had only gotten worse. Kagome had been tied up and immersed in an open coffin. It was filled with cold green liquid which soaked into her skin. She struggled in her bindings as the demon went about her business.

'Hey, what do you think you're pulling here?!' cried Kagome.

'You are an insolent one, are you not?' asked Urasue. 'That should do it. Good.'

'What's in this water?' asked Kagome, feeling sick. 'It smells disgusting.'

Then she saw something. A stunningly beautiful dark haired woman walked out of the cave. Her eyes were empty but she was very familiar. Who was she? Whoever she was she was dressed in a white and red priestess robe.

'So you're dressed.' said Urasue 'The attire of a priestess is most fitting and flatters your good looks. I've done well to reshape your body with human bones and graveyard soil. Now all that you require is a human soul.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Kagome.

'My magical herbal potion will soon suck the soul right from your very body. Kikyo shall have her soul and you shall be among the living dead.' said Urasue.

'Kikyo's soul?' asked Kagome 'Then this girl is Kikyo?'

The girl was still empty eyed. But just being in her presence made Kagome feel weird. Like she was looking at herself. She was Kikyo's reincarnation wasn't she? The water began to glow and the sensation intensified. Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe. She could hardly even move.

Then light began to shine from Kagome's chest. She felt herself expanding and saw things, saw memories from thousands of moments which she shouldn't remember. They weren't hers. At the same time she felt like she would throw up from all the flashing.

'What is this?' asked Urasue 'Kikyo's spirit pulses with unbearable grief and resolve. I suspect she must have suffered a tremendous betrayal in her former life.'

'Help…' said Kagome 'Inuyasha…'

And Inuyasha was there. She could sensing coming toward her.

'You survived the fall…' said Urasue.

The pressure was unbearable. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. _'Do not call out to me.'_ she said, yet it wasn't her. _'Do not call out my name.'_

'Kikyo…'

The instant Inuyasha said it Kagome's heart skipped a beat and Kikyo's soul sprang forth. She felt herself rushing out of her body and was heading toward the soulless girl. And as she rushed toward it she found her identity changing, little by little back to what it once was.

Who was she?

Who was she?!

 **'** **FOXFIRE!'**

An inferno of blue flame arose around the girl. In moment she was consumed in the flame and the restless spirit was forced to flee back. Back to its former body. But she was not unchanged.

'NO!' cried Urasue. 'Cursed fox demon! Now the whole days work has been ruined! I'll rip you limb from limb!'

'Kagome,' cried Shippo 'wake up Kagome!'

Kikyo opened her eyes and sat up. She slipped her bindings with ease and got out of the coffin. The stink of the herbal remedy was still on her, but she remained unphazed. She had work to do. Inuyasha was there, good. But first she should deal with Urasue.

Urasue was rushing at Shippo with a scythe. Kikyo reached out and touched her on the shoulder. The demoness screamed as pure energy tore through her, and she was reduced to mere ashes in moments.

That was one down.

Now she could probably remove Shippo most easily. He was nearest. But then Inuyasha would be on to her. No, she had to act against him quickly. Her memories, no, the memories of that girl, Kagome, told her that Inuyasha was stronger than when Kikyo had faced him last.

She had to deal with him quickly.

As she approached, however, she stumbled. 'Inuyasha, why are you still alive?'

'Kagome, what the hell is going on?' asked Inuyasha.

'I bound you to a tree with a sacred arrow.' said Kikyo.

'What the hell are you talking about?' asked Inuyasha 'It was Kikyo who did that. Not you. Not that anyone ever told me why.'

'Kagome child, what is the meaning of this?' asked an old woman. Kikyo had memories, her name was… Kaede?

It couldn't be her sister.

'Kaede?' asked Kikyo 'How is it that you are so old? What has happened?'

'Kikyo,' said Kaede in a hushed voice.

'What do you mean?' asked Shippo 'That's Kagome!'

'Kikyo and Kagome have the same soul.' said Kaede 'They are different aspects of the same being. When Urasue loosed their soul from Kagome's body her intention was to ressurect Kikyo. Yet you destroyed the vessel which she was to inhabit. So her soul returned. Yet it seems that it returned as Kikyo, rather than Kagome.'

'You… you don't remember at all do you.' said Kikyo 'My wounds… the deaths… none of it…'

'What wounds?!' snapped Inuyasha 'What are you talking about?'

'You were the one who mortally wounded Kikyo, were you not?' asked Kaede. 'Surely you must remember.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' said Inuyasha 'The whole thing is a blur.'

'Inuyasha,' said Kikyo 'do you not remember when you told me you wanted to become human? I believed your words. That day, I carried the shikon jewel and went to you. Yet when I found you you had gone mad. You wounded me and took the jewel and rampage across the village, causing untold havoc. Many died that day because of you... Because of me...

That is why I gathered up the last vestiges of my strength and bound you to a tree with a sacred arrow.' She made her way forward.

'Kikyo…' began Inuyasha.

Kikyo drew near. She was smaller than she was used to yet her position to Inuyasha was similar. Similar to their position on a boat ride they had taken long ago. 'Inuyasha, you and I were fated never to meet again.'

She grabbed his arms and channeled her power. Inuyasha screamed and was sent reeling. Kaede stepped forward. 'Kikyo, stop this! Inuyasha is no longer possessed by the madness of which you speak!'

'I believed that once before.' said Kikyo 'To my folly. Give me this!' And she snatched away her bow. Launching a shot toward Inuyasha, she cursed her aim as he dodged away. 'Kaede give me another arrow.'

'Kikyo you must stop this!' said Kaede.

'Give Kagome back!' roared Shippo.

Kikyo glanced back to see the fox demon coming at her. He unleashed his foxfire, but his intention was to hold her in place, not injure her. It hardly mattered. The inferno which arose was no more significant than an errant breeze beneath her power. She'd destroy him first. Raising a hand she sent a bolt which struck Shippo.

The fox demon screamed and fell backward to land hard. Not dead, but incapacitated. Something was pressing against Kikyo's mind. The part of her which was Kagome was fighting furiously, but her will was weaker. She could not compare to Kikyo in strength of mind and body.

'Kaede, hand me your arrows.' said Kikyo.

'I'll do no such thing.' said Kaede.

'Kaede!' roared Kikyo 'Show loyalty to your flesh and blood! Not some bloodstained demon! Now hear the demand of your elder sister and give me those arrows!' Snatching them from her by force she swung it over her shoulder.

'Sister!' cried Kaede, but Kikyo shoved her away.

'Inuyasha!' cried Kikyo 'The taint of your past actions has brought death to too many! You cannot be saved!'

'Wait, Kikyo!' said Inuyasha 'This doesn't have to happen!'

'Enough!' cried Kikyo 'You were a fool beyond compare to think you could shed your past! The atrocities you have commited have burned themselves onto your very soul! So long as you live all who cross your path are in danger! Die!'

She launched her arrow. As it shot toward him, energy coursing around it, Inuyasha drew his sword. Blade met shaft and there was a flash of light. The tetsaiga faded back to a rusted blade and the arrow pierced Inuyasha's shoulder. He screamed.

It was the scream which awakened her.

Kikyo felt Kagome arising within her. She struggled against the girl, as their wills strained against one another. For a moment Kikyo kept her control, but then it was forced from her. Kagome awoke. Their two minds warred for control and finally Kagome did it.

She was back. But she could still feel Kikyo, just beneath the surface. The priestess was there, waiting to break out again.

Gasping for air Kagome fell to her knees. Her every muscle hurt. Her head was buzzing. And then she fell forward into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This episode was somewhat shorter than the last, owing to the fact that the last segment of this episode was little more than a lengthy flashback. So yeah, next chapter we're finally meeting Miroku.


End file.
